Quando Dois Se Tornam Um
by Samira Xavier
Summary: Inu-Yasha vai ter que deixar o orgulho de lado se quiser ter novamente Kagome junto dele.
1. Sentimentos

_**Quando Dois Se Tornam Um**_

_**Capítulo 1 – Sentimentos **_

Kagome estava estirada na cama pensando em como havia se deixado levar pela briga que tivera com Inu-Yasha há quase uma semana. Desde aquele fatídico dia não havia voltado para procurá-lo e estava realmente decepcionada que ele também não tivesse vindo lhe ver.

-Que droga, Kagome! Você tinha que ser tão dura com ele? Não seria melhor relevar e fingir que ele estava coberto de razão? Apesar dele estar sendo injusto?

Flash Back

Por quê você insiste em aceitar as cantadas daquele lobo fedorento? Falou ele com um tom que não agradou a ela.

Mas eu nem abri a boca! Eu só estava preocupada em te ajudar!

Feh! Como se eu precisasse de você para alguma coisa além de procurar os fragmentos! Falou irônico.

Inu...Yasha? É só para isso que eu sirvo para você? Os olhos já estavam marejados pelas lágrimas.

Mas é claro! E para que mais você serviria?

Eu pensei que nós......fossemos amigos....Inu-Yasha! Não sabia que minha companhia era tão desagradável para você! Já que é assim, EU VOU EMBORA!!!!!

VAI!!!! PODE IR!!! NÃO VAI FAZER FALTA NENHUMA!!!!!

ADEUS!!!!!!

Correu em direção ao Poço e se atirou para espanto do hanyou que não acreditava que ela pudesse cumprir com o que falara.

Fim do Flash Back

Do outro lado, o hanyou já estava achando aquela demora um tanto anormal. Já que ela nunca havia ficado mais que dois dias com raiva dele. Agora, já era quase uma semana e nada dela aparecer, nem que fosse para chamá-lo de idiota e mandar ele ao chão com aquela palavra que ele se arrepiava só de lembrar.

Kagome! Será que você ainda está muito brava comigo? Será que dessa vez eu exagerei? Como será que você está? Será que sente a minha falta, tanto quanto eu sinto a sua?Pensou com o olhar perdido dentro do poço.

Volte! Eu sinto sua falta!

Avançou como se fosse pular dentro do poço, mas se conteve ao ouvir barulho nos arbustos ao seu lado.

Quem está aí? Perguntou com uma veia saltando na testa.

.........Errr! sou eu, Miroku! Desculpe, mas eu te vi vindo para cá e não pude deixar de pensar que você talvez quisesse desabafar com alguém.

Feh! Eu? Desabafar? Sobre? Perguntou tentando disfarçar.

Deixa de ser criança Inu-Yasha! Eu sei que você sente a falta dela. Não precisa esconder isso de mim, afinal de contas, somos amigos, não é?

Eu....eu....sinto falta dela sim. Não queria ter sido tão estúpido com ela. Por que será que toda vez que a gente briga eu me sinto assim, tão miserável? Como se nada mais fizesse sentido sem ela. Será que você pode me explicar?

Mas é claro! Você está apaixonado por ela! Só não percebe porque é muito orgulhoso e não quer admitir que seu amor pela Kikyou acabou faz tempo!

Talvez você tenha razão! Não sinto mais a mesma coisa pela Kikyou. Desde que a Kagome apareceu na minha vida, não consigo sequer deixar de imaginar um dia sem estar ao seu lado. Ela me faz sentir feliz.

Então meu amigo? O que está esperando para ir buscá-la de volta para você?

E se ela não gostar de mim como eu gosto dela? Pois uma coisa é estar presa a mim por obrigação, e outra completamente diferente, estar comigo por vontade própria.

Você é burro ou se faz de burro para melhor passar? Será que realmente você não percebeu que há muito ela deixou de estar ao seu lado por obrigação? Ela se preocupa com você, se entristece cada vez que você fala ou se encontra com a Kikyou, deixa de voltar para a era dela só para ficar ao seu lado, quer que eu enumere mais um milhão de motivos para você?

Acho que eu fiz a maior burrada da minha vida! Será que eu a perdi para sempre Miroku?

Acho que ainda há tempo para vocês se entenderem, mas você vai ter que ter paciência meu amigo. Ela deve estar magoada com você!

Eu vou arriscar! Outra coisa, se você sair espalhando por aí que nós tivemos essa conversa, EU NEGO! Ouviu bem? EU NEGO E AINDA TE DOU UMA SURRA!

Ok, Inu-Yasha! Eu jamais pensaria que você admitiria que se declarou justo para um monge pervertido!

Ainda bem que você entendeu meu ponto de vista!

Falou com o monge já pulando no poço.

Saiu, levantou a cabeça e farejou o ar para sentir se ela estava por ali.

Sentiu o cheiro dela próximo à entrada do poço. "ela esteve aqui faz pouco tempo. Será que ela queria ir me ver?" pensou ele com o coração aos pulos. Colocou a mão sobre o parapeito do poço e sentiu úmido. " Ela....esteve....chorando. Será....que....foi....por mim?"pensou.

Saiu de dentro da casinha e caminhou pelo jardim, aspirando o ar para sentir o perfume dela. De repente, se virou, e olhou para a Árvore Sagrada, a mesma onde ficara preso por cinqüenta anos, onde a vira pela primeira vez. Ela havia estado ali também, podia sentir o cheiro dela. "Será que ela também sentia saudades de mim?", pensou tentando se controlar para não correr de encontro a janela dela.

Continuou andando até parar debaixo da janela dela. Se imaginou jogando uma pedrinha para chamar a atenção dela e então gritar que estava ali por ela. Mas logo afastou essa idéia da cabeça, afinal ele nunca agia como um garoto apaixonado, nem sequer sabia ser romântico e se amaldiçoava por nunca ter aprendido nada que uma garota pudesse gostar, afinal de que lhe valeria aprender frescuras se ele passava todo o tempo tentando provar que não era um nada.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um barulho que vinha do quarto dela. Era como se fossem soluços e ficavam cada vez mais fortes.

Resolveu pular e ver o que acontecia. Estremeceu quando viu que ela soluçava sobre a foto que eles tiraram na última visita que ele havia feito a ela.

Inu-Yasha! Como eu queria poder te ver de novo. Te abraçar, sentir o seu cheiro, ouvir a sua voz.....se eu tivesse coragem de fazer isso antes de....acabar de vez com esse sofrimento! Me perdoe por ser covarde, mas prefiro morrer a ter que ver você nos braços dela!

Ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua coluna. Ele sabia que ela estava falando sério em se matar, e tudo por causa dele. Como ele não havia percebido antes, como pôde deixá-la sofrer sozinha por tanto tempo? Criou coragem e abriu a janela pulando para dentro e de um grito falou:

Eu te amo! Por favor....não me deixe! Eu preciso de você....e você precisa de mim. Fique comigo!

Ela estava surpresa, ele estava ali dizendo que a amava e que ela não devia deixá-lo. Ela devia estar delirando por causa dos remédios que havia tomado.

Adeus Inu-Yasha! Me perdôe! Falou e desmaiou em seguida, deixando cair das mãos o vidro de remédios que ela havia tomado.

Ele se desesperou, a abraçou e a pegou no colo descendo as escadas num só pulo.

Ela havia pensado realmente em tudo, pois estava sozinha em casa. A única coisa que ele pensou foi em levá-la para o poço e ver se a velha Kaede poderia ajudar e salvar-lhe a vida.


	2. Uma Tentativa Desesperada

_**Capítulo 2 – Uma Tentativa Desesperada.**_

Inu-Yasha entrou na cabana aos prantos, com Kagome desacordada nos braços.

Por favor, Kaede, salve a Kagome! Ela tomou aquelas bolinhas brancas. Ela quer se matar por minha causa.

Calma Inu-Yasha! Deite-a aqui! Ela ainda tem pulso, mas quanto mais tempo perdermos, mais difícil vai ser salva-la. Falou com experiência.

Me traga algumas ervas amargas Inu-Yasha, e procure também uma fruta roxa, pequena e cheia de espinhos, é essa fruta que vai salva-la. Mas ande rápido, nosso tempo é curto!

Inu-Yasha nem esperou um segundo pedido, saiu correndo o mais rápido que pôde e começou a recolher algumas ervas amargas. Continuou procurando até que se deparou com um arbusto com várias frutinhas roxas e com espinhos como a velha sacerdotisa havia lhe dito. Pegou vários galhos, machucando os dedos nos espinhos, mas isso não o importava. Doía muito mais saber que ela estava morrendo e que ele não podia simplesmente brandir sua espada e afastar o perigo de perto dela.

Voltou o mais rápido que pôde e entregou tudo a velha sacerdotisa que começou a amassar as folhas numa tigela. Depois que estava tudo esmagado, pediu que o hanyou lhe ajudasse a faze-la beber. Ele sentou ao lado da garota e pegou das mãos da velha a tigela colocando na própria boca o líquido, encostou seus lábios nos dela e injetou o sumo com força dentro da boca da menina.Certificou-se que ela havia engolido o líquido.

Kaede pediu-lhe que saísse, pois agora ela teria que banhá-la com aquelas frutinhas e só assim poderia saber se ela sobreviveria ou não.

Ele subiu na mesma árvore que costumava ficar olhando para ela enquanto ela estudava ou somente descansava à sombra.

De repente, viu a velha sacerdotisa sair com a cabeça baixa e, mais do que depressa pulou da árvore e falou:

Ela vai se recuperar não é velhota? Disse esperançoso

Sinto.....muito! Ela acabou de......

NÃO!!!! CALE ESSA MALDITA BOCA!!!! ELA NÃO PODE!!!! ISSO NÃO É VERDADE!!!! DIGA QUE ELA ESTÁ VIVA!!!!!

Sinto muito Inu-Yasha, ela acabou de morrer. Eu fiz tudo o que estava ao meu alcance, mas ela não resistiu.

Inu-Yasha caiu por terra, ele não sabia se chorava, se gritava ou se simplesmente ficava ali, sem reação nenhuma. Agora a mulher que ele amava estava morta e ele pela segunda vez, estava sozinho. Foi quando teve uma idéia. Iria procurar Sesshomaru e lhe implorar se fosse necessário, que usasse a Tensseiga na sua querida kagome.

Pegou-a no colo, já podia sentir o cheiro da morte naquele corpo que ele tanto amava e que até seria capaz de se humilhar para tentar traze-la de volta à vida.

Sabia que Sesshomaru estaria próximo ao Monte Urei, pois ele tinha descoberto uma pista sobre o paradeiro de Naraku e foi tentar destruí-lo.

Correu como nunca havia corrido antes, parecia que não havia obstáculos para ele. Pulava por sobre as árvores, andava dentro de rios, cruzava vales infestados de Youkais, mas não diminuía em nada sua marcha. Já era quase noite quando sentiu o cheiro inconfundível de seu irmão.

" É agora ou nunca."pensou.

Sesshomaru!!!! Sesshomaru!!!! Gritava.

Que escândalo é esse? Porque está gritando meu nome? Viu a menina em seus braços e percebeu o que o irmão queria.

Por favor! Eu sei que nós não nos damos bem, mas, por favor, salve-a para mim! Só você pode faze-la renascer. Me devolva a Kagome!

Sesshomaru ficou ali, impassível, como que petrificado ao ouvir as súplicas do irmão. Era certo que eles não gostavam um do outro, mas vê-lo sofrendo fez alguma coisa balançar dentro do seu frio coração de Youkai.

Você sabe o que está me pedindo? Disse o Youkai.

Não pense que para mim é fácil implorar a você, mas, por ela, eu sou capaz de dar a minha vida em troca da chance de você revive-la.

E se eu não ajudar?

Então me mate também!

Sessomaru não sabia se deveria ajudar o irmão, mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza, aquela garota havia mudado o hanyou. Mesmo não gostando do irmão, reconheceu que depois que ela entrou na vida do hanyou, algo havia melhorado nele.

E talvez, somente talvez, devesse ressuscitá-la. Por ela, não por ele, pois seu irmão não merecia, mas ela nunca havia feito nada contra ele, muito pelo contrário. Ela quase morrera tentando salvar Inu-Yasha durante uma briga dele dois.

Sesshomaru pegou a garota dos braços do irmão e saiu andando deixando para trás um Inu-Yasha atônito.


	3. Voltando Aos Seus Braços

_**Capítulo 3- Voltando Aos Seus Braços**_

Sesshomaru carregou o corpo da menina até uma pedra e deitou-a para que pudesse usar a Tensseiga.

Espero que eu consiga. Você não merece perder sua chance! Disse admirando aquele corpo sem vida. – Inu-Yasha tem muita sorte de ter você! Falou.

Sacou a espada e esperou até poder ver os mensageiros do outro mundo, quando os viu, deu um só golpe e acabou com os três minúsculos seres.

Não demorou muito para a menina abrir os olhos.

Sesshomaru!! O quê você está fazendo aqui? Perguntou um tanto surpresa.

Não se preocupe. Vai ficar tudo bem, salvei você a pedido de uma pessoa que te ama muito e que se importa com sua vida. Disse.

Mas, quem se importa tanto assim comigo?

Tem certeza que não sabe mesmo?

Tenho! Minha família jamais poderia pedir uma coisa dessas para você, já que eles nem te conhecem e nem ao menos sabem da existência da Tensseiga.

Menina tola! Quem te disse que foi sua família? Foi o Inu-Yasha que me implorou pela sua vida!

Inu-Yasha? Mas ele não me ama, ele ama a Kikyou. Ele só precisa de mim para achar os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas. É só para isso que eu sirvo para ele.

Parece que você não o conhece tão bem assim, senão já teria percebido que você ocupa todo o espaço no coração dele, e foi por isso que eu aceitei te reviver, pois sem você, com certeza ele também morreria e eu não teria o prazer de matá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos.

Ele....me ama? Será verdade?

Veja com seus próprios olhos menina. E não precisa me agradecer, fiz isso somente para poder ter a minha vingança.

Mesmo assim, obrigada! Disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

Sesshomaru pegou-a novamente nos braços e saiu levando-a para o lugar que havia deixado o hanyou.

Quando chegou lá, encontrou-o sentado com as mãos sobre o rosto.

Inu-Yasha!!! Gritou Kagome.

Ka...gome? Você voltou para mim? Oh Deus, diga que eu não estou sonhando, diga que realmente trouxe minha Kagome novamente para os meus braços!

Sou eu mesma Inu-Yasha! Estou de volta, graças ao Sesshomaru!

Obrigado Sesshomaru, agora eu tenho uma dívida com você.

Vai pagá-la mais rápido do que imagina Inu-Yasha! Respondeu Sesshomaru. – Agora acho que vocês precisam esclarecer algumas coisas. Falou já indo embora.

Inu-Yasha levantou-se e andou em direção da menina que permanecia sentada onde Sesshomaru a deixara.

Kagome, por favor, não faça mais isso comigo. Eu tive tanto medo! Pensei que você morreria sem me dar à chance de te confessar uma coisa!

Inu-Yasha, eu sei que você ama a Kikyou e que eu nunca terei lugar no seu coração, mas saiba que quando eu estava morta, meu espírito estava em paz, pois eu tinha a lembrança do seu sorriso comigo e isso já me bastava. Mesmo que o seu irmão não tivesse me revivido eu estaria feliz, pois você, de alguma forma, estava ao meu lado!

Mas Kagome, eu não amo a Kikyou. Eu amei sim, um dia, mas hoje não a amo mais. Descobri que quem realmente eu amo e preciso ao meu lado é você! Você não imagina a dor que eu senti quando a velha Kaede me disse que não podia mais fazer nada, pois você havia morrido. Pensei que fosse morrer ali, naquela hora. Foi quando me veio a idéia de implorar ao Sesshomaru para que ele te salvasse. Pelo menos você voltaria para mim.

Ah! Inu-Yasha!! Isso que você está me dizendo é realmente verdade?

Eu nunca minto para você! Eu só queria entender porquê você quis se matar!

Eu já não suportava mais te ver com a Kikyou, e quando você me disse que eu não tinha outra utilidade para você a não ser encontrar os fragmentos, eu me desesperei. Foi aí que eu tive a idéia de tomar aqueles calmantes, pois se eu morresse o seu caminho ficaria livre e você poderia ser feliz ao lado da Kikyou.

Sua boba! Eu nunca quis ficar com a Kikyou. Eu sempre quis estar ao seu lado, só não tinha coragem de admitir para você e correr o risco de ser rejeitado.

Mas eu nunca iria te rejeitar Inu-Yasha, eu te amo demais para te fazer sofrer.

Mas você me fez sofrer hoje!

Eu......sinto.....muito! Eu não sabia que você gostava de mim!

Eu não gosto Kagome, eu te amo, é muito diferente.

Você o quê?

Eu te amo! Acho que sempre te amei, só não queria admitir.

Inu-Yasha!!!

Ele a pegou nos braços e deu-lhe um beijo tão terno que fizeram com que suas lágrimas rolassem pela face.

Sentindo que ela estava chorando, ele se afastou e passou os dedos pelo rosto dela.

Eu nunca mais vou fazer você sofrer! Falou dando-lhe outro beijo.

Agora ela deixou-se levar pela emoção que ele transmitia naquele beijo. Ficaram abraçados e quando ela quis falar, ele gentilmente a pegou no colo e saiu em direção à vila.


	4. O Retorno E Uma Notícia Agradável

_**Capítulo 4 – O Retorno E Uma Agradável Notícia**_

Quando chegaram na vila, o hanyou colocou-a no chão e seguiram direto até a cabana da velha sacerdotisa.

Inu-Yasha!!! Você conseguiu!! Falou emocionada a velha sacerdotisa.

Eu não, o Sesshomaru! Respondeu o hanyou.

O quê? Você pediu ajuda ao se irmão? Perguntou o monge incrédulo.

Você acha que eu deixaria que ela morresse sem fazer nada? Até parece que você não me conhece Miroku! Respondeu o hanyou.

Miroku, onde está a Sango? Kagome perguntou.

Senhorita Kagome, fico feliz que ainda esteja viva. Bem, a Sango quando soube que a senhorita havia morrido pegou a Kirara e disse que iria tentar se acalmar. Devo dizer que ela ficou bastante abalada com a notícia. Ela gosta muito de você Kagome.

Eu sei! Também gosto muito dela, é como se ela fosse minha irmã mais velha. Sei que posso sempre contar com ela.

Kagome, minha filha, nos diga, por quê você quis se matar? A voz da velha sacerdotisa era calma, porém preocupada.

Quis não, senhora Kaede, eu me matei. Acho que todos devem saber o que eu sinto pelo Inu-Yasha, pois bem, eu já não agüentava mais vê-lo com a Kikyou, então, depois daquela briga, ele me disse coisas que eu jamais esperava ter escutado dele e voltei ao meu tempo, muito deprimida. Depois de alguns dias trancada no meu quarto planejando como eu iria acabar com o meu sofrimento, cheguei a conclusão que bastaria tomar um vidro de calmantes, pois eu não agonizaria, morreria dormindo, então esperei até a apresentação do meu irmão no colégio, pois sabia que todos iriam e não haveria ninguém para me impedir. Peguei uma foto minha e do Inu-Yasha e enquanto eu olhava, me despedindo dele, tomei o frasco inteiro. Só me lembro de ter tido uma alucinação com o Inu-Yasha no meu quarto e desmaiei. Quando voltei, estava na floresta com o Sesshumaru.

Não foi alucinação Kagome! O Inu-Yasha estava no seu quarto e te trouxe até mim desesperado. Ele até me ajudou a preparar uma poção contra envenenamento e fez você beber te dando da própria boca o líquido. Só que contra o seu veneno, a poção não fez efeito e você morreu nos meus braços enquanto eu tentava banhá-la com uma infusão. Antes de você morrer, por duas vezes, você chamou pelo Inu-Yasha.

POR QUÊ VOCÊ NÃO ME CHAMOU SUA VELHA? SE ELA ESTAVA CHAMANDO POR MIM, EU TINHA QUE ESTAR AO LADO DELA!!!!

Calma Inu-Yasha, não te chamei porque sabia que você ficaria transtornado se visse o que aconteceu depois. Sabia que você ficaria impotente diante do fato de que ela estava agonizando e morrendo. Ela sofreu, apesar de não ter sentido, mas o seu corpo sofreu tremores muito fortes e a expressão dela era de desespero, isso só faria você sofrer mais. Por isso, só te falei depois que ela já havia morrido.

Entendo, me desculpe! Pediu o hanyou sinceramente, para espanto de todos. – Ei! Porque estão todos me olhando com essas caras? Será que ninguém pode falar mais nada?

É que pela primeira vez, você me pediu desculpas Inu-Yasha! Falou espantada a sacerdotisa.

Feh! Não espere que eu faça isso sempre! Ouviu velhota?

Claro Inu-Yasha! Uma vez já é suficiente. Respondeu Kaede.

A propósito, nós temos um comunicado a fazer. Não é Kagome? Inu-Yasha falou dando um sorrisinho para uma Kagome completamente vermelha.

.....Si....sim, Inu-Yasha! Foi o que conseguiu dizer a menina.

Então, você fala ou eu falo?

Fala você Inu-Yasha! Kagome falou já sem graça.

Tudo bem então! A Kagome e eu estamos namorando. De hoje em diante, aquele que se meter a engraçadinho com ela, não vai viver para pedir desculpas. Entendido Miroku?

Fale isso para o Kouga, Inu-Yasha! Eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas depois da nossa conversa! Idiota! Respondeu o monge.

Rapazes parem com isso! Implorou a garota. – Agora nós temos que procurar pela Sango. Eu preciso me desculpar com ela.

Nada disso! Você vai ficar aqui com a Kaede velhota enquanto Miroku e eu vamos procurá-la. Falou dando-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios.

Tome cuidado Inu-Yasha! Falou preocupada.

Não se preocupe, eu vou voltar para você antes mesmo que sinta a minha falta.

Saíram e antes que chegassem à floresta, avistaram Kirara debaixo de uma árvore.

Andaram até o animal e procuraram pela exterminadora.

Encontraram-na debruçada sobre os joelhos, chorando muito, um pouco mais afastada.

Sango!!! Venha até a vila. Chamou Inu-Yasha.

Para quê? Para ver a minha amiga ser cremada? Não obrigado, prefiro ficar aqui!

Deixe de falar besteiras, vamos, nos acompanhe até a vila e depois me diga o que achou da surpresa!

Inu-Yasha!!! Seu maldito insensível!!! Eu sabia que você não amava a Kagome, mas daí a ficar feliz pela morte dela é um desrespeito!!! Saia daqui antes que eu te mate, seu desgraçado. Deve ter sido culpa sua ela ter morrido. Sua e daquela Kikyou! O que vocês fizeram a ela? Me responda seu bastardo, eu exijo uma explicação!!!

Sango!!! Faça o que o Inu-Yasha diz, depois se você quiser continuar a brigar com ele é problema seu. Mas por favor, venha conosco!

Tudo bem, mas, por favor, Sr. Monge mantenha aquele maldito longe de mim! Bradou a exterminadora.

Perdoe ela Inu-Yasha, isso é só a dor falando mais alto.

Eu sei Miroku, mas o que ela disse é verdade, eu fui o responsável pela morte da Kagome!

Sim, mas você também a trouxe de volta.

Andaram até a vila em silêncio. Quando chegaram, Inu-Yasha pediu que o monge segurasse Sango do lado de fora, pois ele iria buscar a surpresa..

Kagome venha, a Sango está lá fora! Inu-Yasha falou.

Então me ajude a ir. Ainda estou um pouco zonza.

Está mesmo ou é só para ficar nos meus braços? Perguntou o hanyou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

As duas coisas! Falou ela com o mesmo sorriso.

Se for assim, pode deixar que eu vou te carregar hoje, amanhã, depois, depois e depois. Só para ter você assim, bem perto de mim.

Eu já disse que te amo Inu-Yasha?

Já, mas pode falar quantas vezes quiser que eu nunca vou me cansar de ouvir.

Saíram da cabana e quando a exterminadora a viu, não pôde segurar o choro. Correu até o hanyou e abraçou a amiga, quase derrubando Inu-Yasha, que agora fazia força para suportar o peso das duas.

Errr, Sango? Será que você poderia deixar eu descer a Kagome? Falou o hanyou quase sem forças.

Me perdoe Inu-Yasha! Por tudo!

Tudo bem Sango, você até tinha uma certa razão no que falou.

Kagome abraçou a amiga e se desculpou por ter deixado a todos muito tristes. Então pela milésima vez contou toda história. E no final revelou que havia se acertado com Inu-Yasha.


	5. Nem Tudo São Flores

_**Capítulo 5 - Nem Tudo São Flores**_

Passado alguns dias do susto de Kagome, Inu-Yasha recebe uma valiosa informação: Naraku havia fugido em direção ao seu antigo castelo, pensando que não fosse ser descoberto por se tratar de um lugar que já havia sido utilizado.

Kagome, precisamos conversar! Falou o hanyou sério.

O que foi? Por acaso eu aborreci você?

Não, nada disso! Acontece que eu descobri o paradeiro do Naraku e só vim me despedir de você, pois estou partindo amanhã pela manhã e não sei ....

Pra com isso Inu-Yasha!!! Quer dizer então que você me revive, me diz que me ama, a gente começa a namorar e de repente, sem mais nem menos, me fala que vai ao encontro do Naraku sozinho, e que não sabe se vai voltar. Ora, faça-me o favor Inu-Yasha!!! Você realmente acha que EU, Kagome Higurashi, namorada do maior e mais forte hanyou de toda a era feudal, ia deixar você partir sozinho? NEM SONHANDO!!!!

Mas Kagome, você sabe que o Naraku não é páreo para mim e além do mais, ele está fraco depois do encontro com o Sesshomaru. E....eu não quero que você se machuque.

Deixa de besteira Inu-Yasha!!! Você quer ir sozinho para ver a Kikyou! Vai, pode confessar que você gosta mesmo é dela. Eu, para você, só fui um passatempo.

Agora quem está falando besteiras é você!!! Eu já te falei incontáveis vezes que eu não amo mais a Kikyou, eu amo você. Será que ainda não se convenceu disso? O que mais eu tenho que fazer para te provar que o que eu falo é a mais pura verdade? Você quer ir comigo? Perfeito!! Agora, se eu não puder te proteger daquele maldito, não venha reclamar depois. Estamos entendidos?

Mas é claro meu amor! Eu sabia que você entenderia meu ponto de vista!

Mas será possível que eu nunca vou fazer você obedecer a nada que eu falo?

Quem sabe um dia? Se você se esforçar muiiittooo, talvez eu acabe te escutando!

Desisto!!!

Começaram a arrumar as coisas que iam precisar para a batalha contra Naraku. Depois de tudo pronto, foram até a fogueira que Miroku havia feito. Sentaram lado a lado e apreciaram a conversa do monge.

Kagome se levantou e começou a andar até uma árvore um pouco distante. Inu-Yasha, que via tudo à distância, resolveu ir de encontro a ela.

O que aconteceu? Você parece triste?

Hã? Não aconteceu nada Inu-Yasha, eu só precisava me afastar um pouco! Falou ela com um semblante visivelmente preocupado.

Você pode enganar qualquer um, menos eu! Disse se abaixando e ficando de frente para ela. – Por quê não me fala o que se passa dentro dessa cabecinha, ein?

Sabe, eu nunca havia me sentindo tão feliz quanto nessa última semana. Sempre achei que nunca mais me sentiria desse jeito, não depois que meu pai morreu. Mas aí eu te conheci e tudo mudou. Bastava eu olhar para você que todos os meus problemas, como que por mágica, sumiam. Eu sei que deve ser difícil para você conviver com uma pessoa como eu, já que não sou perfeita como a Kikyou.

Era isso? Pois saiba que para mim você é a pessoa mais perfeita que existe. Só mesmo você para agüentar um cara rabugento como eu. A Kikyou nunca me fez sentir o que você me faz. Ao seu lado eu aprendi a importância de pequenas coisas, tais como, ajudar aos outros sem esperar recompensa, admirar o nascer e o pôr do sol, me sentir seguro ao lado dos humanos e acima de tudo, querer estar ao lado da única humana que nunca se importou com a minha aparência e nem nunca duvidou de mim. Por isso, para mim, você é perfeita!

Ah, Inu-Yasha! Eu nunca duvidaria da pessoa que eu mais amo, além do mais, mesmo que eu quisesse duvidar, meu coração confia cegamente em você. É por isso que eu sempre volto para você.

Mas então porquê você sempre fica desse jeito quando se trata da Kikyou?

É por que eu tenho ciúmes. Tenho ciúme do que ela representou para você, ciúme dela ter sido a primeira que te beijou e sabe-se mais lá o quê ela possa ter feito com você. Enfim, eu sou uma boba ciumenta.

Mas é a minha boba ciumenta. Quanto a Kikyou, nós nunca fizemos nada além de beijos e abraços.

Então? Vocês nunca?

Nunca! Ela era uma sacerdotisa, estava sempre mais preocupada em proteger a Jóia do que com o que eu pudesse estar sentindo.

Você nunca tentou?

Não! Eu nunca tentei, e acho que agora eu sei o por quê!

Por quê?

De alguma forma eu sabia que ela e eu nunca pertenceríamos de verdade um ao outro. Então resolvi deixar as coisas como estavam. E você? Antes de mim houve alguém no seu coração?

Não, você é o meu primeiro amor, meu primeiro namorado e foi em você que eu dei meu primeiro beijo.

Verdade?

Sim!

Então, você nunca esteve com nenhum humano? Quero dizer....ah, você entende o que eu quero dizer?

Não Inu-Yasha, nunca estive com outro garoto, em todos os sentidos. Eu acho que no fundo, sabia que deveria me guardar para algo maior. Por isso, quando as minhas amigas ficavam zombando de mim por eu nunca ter tido um namorado eu sempre repetia a mesma coisa.

Que coisa?

Que eu ainda não havia encontrado o dono do meu coração e da minha alma. Eu me guardei para você!

Ah, Kagome! A cada dia que passa eu te amo mais.

Mas isso não significa que eu esteja pronta para algo mais que beijos e abraços. Mas sei que quando essa hora chegar, eu não terei medo nem dúvidas de me entregar completamente a você.

Você sabe que eu nunca forçaria você a fazer nada que não quisesse, não é?

Eu sei, e é por isso que quando essa hora chegar, eu não terei medo.

Ele a pegou nos braços e a beijou apaixonadamente. Nunca ninguém havia dito coisas como aquelas para ele.Nunca haviam confiado tão cegamente nele. Nunca imaginou a Kikyou falando as coisas que acabara de ouvir. Agora sabia que não havia errado em se entregar aos sentimentos que brotavam dentro dele. Ela era especial, havia se guardado para ele sem nem ao menos tê-lo conhecido. Ela, sendo bonita como era, podia ter quem quisesse ao seu lado, mas escolheu estar perto dele.

Vamos, já está ficando tarde! Ele conseguiu falar depois do beijo.

Mais eu ainda não tenho sono!

Vamos antes que eu não consiga mais me controlar. Saiba que é difícil para mim estar assim tão perto de você e ignorar a vontade que cresce aqui dentro, mas eu tenho que me controlar e rezar para que essa hora não demore muito a chegar.

Eu te amo Inu-Yasha!

Eu também te amo, minha doce e linda Kagome.

Você me acha bonita? Você sempre falou que eu era feia!

Era para afastar os pensamentos que teimavam em passar pela minha cabeça.

Que pensamentos?

Você realmente não gostaria de saber. Confie em mim, é melhor que fiquem só comigo, por enquanto!

Ele levantou e estendeu-lhe a mão para que se levantasse também, o que ela obedeceu sem reclamar. Quando ela levantou, ele enlaçou a sua cintura e deu-lhe um beijo profundo, fazendo com que arrepios percorressem o corpo dela.

Eu adoro sentir você se arrepiar com os meus beijos! Falou ele num sussurro.- Vamos! Amanhã vai ser um longo dia.

Saíram e foram em direção a cabana da velha sacerdotisa. Dormiram abraçados e felizes, pois agora sabiam que pertenciam um ao outro.


	6. A Grande Batalha Se Aproxima

_**Capítulo 6 – A Grande Batalha Se Aproxima**_

Saíram da vila e logo estavam andando pela trilha na floresta que levava ao castelo do Naraku. Haviam esperado por Sango e por isso estavam um pouco atrasados.

Sango e Miroku seguiam montados na Kirara enquanto Kagome e Inu-Yasha iam no chão lado a lado.

Estavam andando já fazia horas e ainda não haviam visto nada que pudesse levá-los ao esconderijo do Naraku.

Depois de algum tempo caminhando, o hanyou parou e falou:

Vamos descansar um pouco e comer alguma coisa, depois continuamos.

Mas Inu-Yasha, ainda podemos avançar um pouco mais! Falou o monge.

Cala a boca Miroku! A Kagome está cansada e precisa comer! Rosnou.

Esqueci que a senhorita Kagome colocou uma coleira em você! Falou o monge num tom sarcástico.

Se você fizer mais uma piadinha como essa Miroku, eu vou ter menos um acompanhante para procurar aquele maldito.

Err, desculpa Inu-Yasha! Vou manter minha boca bem fechada. Falou Miroku tentando se proteger dos socos que recebia do hanyou.

Arrumaram um lugar protegido e foram comer. Kagome parecia muito feliz ao fazer o hanyou comer dando-lhe a comida na boca.

Agora além de encoleirado desaprendeu comer sozinho? Quem diria Inu-Yasha, quem te viu e quem te vê! Falou o monge.

Se está com inveja Miroku, eu terei o maior prazer de enfiar goela abaixo esse seu prato! Falou o hanyou com uma veia saltando.

Não Inu-Yasha, pode continuar! Eu me contento com a minha solidão! Pelo menos você tem quem te mime, e eu, estou entregue a minha própria sorte.

Sango, que assistia a tudo, não pode deixar de fazer um comentário.

Se você não fosse esse pervertido que é, talvez tivesse alguém que fizesse o mesmo por você!

Sangosinha? Isso quer dizer que você me daria comidinha na boca?

EU? Dessa vez você surtou Miroku! Onde já se viu, eu te dar comida na boca! Peça para uma daquelas mulheres que você vive azucrinando para ter um filho seu!

Se eu soubesse que daria tanta confusão, não teria te dado comida! Falou Kagome visivelmente envergonhada.

O QUÊ? Você me privaria desse prazer só por causa desse monge pervertido? Disse o hanyou.

É que eu não queria causar tanta confusão só por causa disso!

A culpa não é sua Kagome, o Miroku é que não sabe o seu lugar! Sango falou.

Terminaram de comer e começaram a arrumar as coisas para continuar a procura.

A caminhada estava ocorrendo sob um silêncio fúnebre, de repente Kagome parou e teve que se apoiar no hanyou para não cair.

O que foi Kagome? Perguntou Inu-Yasha.

Eu sinto a presença de fragmentos daquele lado! Apontou para uma clareira.

Inu-Yasha, eu também estou sentindo uma aura maligna vinda daquele lado! Completou o monge.

Kagome fique aqui com a Sango enquanto Miroku e eu vamos averiguar.

Certo!

O hanyou saiucom o monge enquanto as duas ficaram sob a guarda da Kirara. Quando chegaram na clareira puderam ver uma enorme barreira.

Finalmente encontramos o esconderijo daquele maldito Naraku! Inu-Yasha falou.

Acho melhor irmos buscar as garotas Inu-Yasha, estou com um mal pressentimento!

Fique aqui, eu vou busca-las e não demoro.

Inu-Yasha saiu e quando se aproximava do local que havia deixado as garotas escutou o grito de Kagome. Ele correu e ainda pode ver a namorada ser carregada por Kagura.

Enfim Inu-Yasha, a sua Kikyou não mentiu, agora ela vai ter a sua tão sonhada alma de volta! Kagura falou entre gargalhadas.

Kagura sua maldita! Se você encostar num só fio do cabelo da Kagome eu vou fazer você pagar muito caro!

Eu Inu-Yasha? Quem quer esta menina é a Kikyou. É com ela que você tem que se entender.Falou já longe.

Inu-Yasha correu tentando alcançar Kagura, parou diante da barreira, sacou a Tessaiga e deu um golpe fazendo aparecer uma brecha por onde entrou, seguido por Miroku, Sango e Kirara.

Encontrou Kagome ajoelha aos pés de Kikyou, que sorria como uma louca.

Graças ao Naraku vou poder ter minha alma de volta. E essa maldita menina vai sair do meu caminho, deixando você livre para mim Inu-Yasha! Disse Kikyou já encostando uma faca no pescoço de Kagome.

Kikyou!!! Largue a Kagome!!! O seu assunto é comigo, ela não tem nada a ver com isso!!! Gritou o hanyou.

Mas é claro que ela tem, ela possui a minha alma e eu a quero de volta!

Kikyou você já está morta, diferente da Kagome. Ela está viva e eu preciso dela!

Ela é assim tão importante para você Inu-Yasha?

Eu a amo Kikyou, ela é tudo o que eu tenho nessa minha vida miserável!

Mais um motivo para eu acabar com ela!

Se você mata-la vai ter que me matar também!

Não seja por isso! Eu te encontro no inferno Inu-Yasha!

Kikyou falou passando a faca pelo pescoço da manina, que olhava aterrorizada para Inu-Yasha.

- Não!!! Kagome!!!


	7. Nem Mesmo A Morte Nos Separa

_**Capítulo 7 – Nem Mesmo A Morte Nos Separa**_

Numa fração de segundos, Inu-Yasha viu, pela segunda vez, sua amada correr risco de vida.

Mas Kikyou não esperava que a menina usasse seu poder e conseguisse se livrar do fatídico fim.

Maldita!! Era para você estar com a garganta cortada!

Não Kikyou, dessa vez eu não vou permitir que me tirem do Inu-Yasha! Bradou Kagome.

Se você não vai morrer por bem, vai morrer por mal!!! Naraku!!! Gritou a sacerdotisa.

Kikyou, sua desgraçada se houvesse alguma chance de ficarmos juntos, você acabou por jogar fora. Agora a única coisa que me resta é acabar com a sua infeliz existência neste mundo! Morra Kikyou!!!! Gritou Inu-Yasha, lançando contra ela o mais poderoso golpe da Tessaiga. Ele viu a sacerdotisa ser transformada em cinzas.

Descanse em paz Kikyou, e que Deus tenha pena da sua alma! Falou o hanyou.

Kagome correu ao encontro dele e se jogou nos seus braços.

Tudo bem meu amor, já acabou! Falou ele lhe dando um beijo.

Que cena mais tocante!!! Quase sinto pena de acabar com esse momento!!! Falou Naraku.

Seu bastardo!!! O que você queria fazer com a Kagome? Gritou o hanyou.

Ora, não é óbvio? Eu queria que a Kikyou a matasse!

Seu maldito, como você é covarde! Não consegue sequer fazer o seu próprio serviço sujo! O que você ganharia tirando a Kagome de mim?

Você é muito repetitivo Inu-Yasha! Eu ganharia a Jóia de Quatro Almas corrompida pelo ódio da Kikyou e pela sua tristeza. Não acha que essa seria uma boa razão para a morte dessa humana inútil?

Se eu sou tão inútil quanto você diz, então porque você não acaba comigo sozinho?

Eu não sou tão idiota assim menina! Eu sei que você é uma sacerdotisa e que bastaria uma flecha sua para acabar comigo, mas pensei que a Kikyou conseguiria acabar com você antes de eu precisar me meter no assunto. Agora vamos deixar de falação e vamos ao que interessa, você tem que morrer!!! Dizendo isso, Naraku agarrou Kagome com um de seus tentáculos e a levantou pelo pescoço.

Kagome!!! Gritou o hanyou.

Inu-Yasha jogue o meu arco, AGORA!!!

Inu-Yasha pegou o arco da menina e jogou.ela num esforço sobre-humano agarrou e preparou-se para lançar uma flecha. A pressão no pescoço foi aumentando, mas mesmo assim ela teve força suficiente para lançar a flecha, que atingiu o peito da criatura, fazendo com que ele a soltasse.

Maldita menina!!!

AGORA INU-YASHA!!!!

Inu-Yasha obedeceu à ordem da garota e usou o golpe supremo da Tessaiga no mesmo instante em que ela lançava outra flecha contra o monstro. A flecha e o golpe da Tessaiga atingiram o monstro ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que ele explodisse.

Agora Miroku, use o seu buraco de vento! Falou Sango.

Certo! O monge usou o buraco de vento sugando o que ainda restava da criatura. Nesse momento, o monge viu o buraco na sua mão diminuir até não sobrar nenhum vestígio.

Finalmente acabou! A menina falou caindo desmaiada para o desespero do hanyou.

Kagome!!! O que aconteceu?

Calma Inu-Yasha, ela só desmaiou por causa do uso excessivo da energia vital dela, mas, se ela descansar vai ficar tudo bem! Miroku falou acalmando o hanyou.

De repente, o que era antes o castelo do Naraku, começou a desmoronar. Sango pegou Kagome e colocou-a sobre a Kirara sendo seguida por Inu-Yasha e Miroku.

Quando já estavam a salvo, o hanyou pegou a menina no colo e a abraçou.

Por favor, Kagome, não me deixe!

Nem mesmo a morte seria capaz de me tirar de você meu amor! Falou abrindo os olhos.

Kagome! Você foi muito corajosa hoje. Eu tive medo de perder você por duas vezes, mas saiba que eu estou muito orgulhoso por ser o namorado da mulher que acabou com o Naraku! Beijou-a.

Eu não o derrotei sozinha Inu-Yasha, se não fosse por você e pelo Miroku, talvez ele ainda estivesse aqui!

Deixa disso senhorita Kagome, se não fosse as suas flechas, nós jamais teríamos a chance de vencê-lo. Falou o monge.

Isso mesmo, se não fosse por você, nós nunca teríamos saído dali com vida! Sango falou colocando a mão no ombro da amiga.

Vamos deixa-la descansar agora! Ponderou Inu-Yasha.

Por favor, Inu-Yasha, fique aqui comigo?

Mas você precisa descansar!

Eu estou pedindo, fica?

Tudo bem!

Miroku e Sango saíram deixando os dois sozinhos.

Posso te fazer uma pergunta Inu-Yasha?

Já fez!

Eu estou falando sério!

Eu sei, pode falar!

Por quê você falou aquilo para a Kikyou?

Aquilo o quê?

Que se tivesse alguma chance de vocês ficarem juntos ela havia estragado?

Ora meu amor, é que foi a única coisa que me veio à cabeça naquele momento.

Quer dizer então que em momento algum você pensou em me deixar?

Isso nunca passou pela minha cabeça, além do mais, ela já teve a chance dela e desperdiçou quando não confiou em mim! Diferente de você!

Me beija Inu-Yasha?

Isso foi um pedido?

Sim!

Então não precisa me pedir duas vezes! Ele abaixou o rosto procurando pelos lábios dela.

Beijaram-se apaixonadamente, quando o beijo se aprofundou ele sentiu o corpo dela enrijecer. Cada pêlo do corpo do hanyou se eriçou e ele teve que se afastar, pois sabia que não seria mais capaz de se controlar.

Acho melhor agente ir mais devagar! Sua vos não era nada mais que um sussurro.

Mas eu não quero!

Kagome, você sabe o que está me pedindo?

Sim, eu sei e já te disse que quando chegasse a hora eu não teria medo!

Você quer dizer que já está pronta?

Sim!

Eu te amo!

Ele a tomou nos braços e a beijou novamente, só que desta vez todo o desejo que ele mantinha preso dentro dele foi liberado naquele beijo.


	8. Quando Dois Se Tornam Um

_**Capítulo 8 – Quando Dois Se Tornam Um**_

Ela se deixou levar pelo calor que aquele beijo emanava no corpo dela. Cada vez que ela sentia a língua dele explorar a sua boca, seu corpo arrepiava.

Ele parou de beija-la e acariciou os seus cabelos. Ela pôde ver nos olhos dele o tamanho do desejo que ele sentia.

Ele voltou a beija-la, primeiro a testa, depois os olhos, desceu para os lábios e finalmente se concentrou no pescoço, fazendo-a tremer ante o toque dos seus lábios.

As mãos dele antes tímidas, agora assumiam um papel mais possessivo, explorando cada centímetro do corpo dela.

Kagome, você tem certeza? Eu ainda posso me controlar, mas se nós continuarmos eu não vou mais poder, e você vai ser minha para o resto da vida! É mesmo isso que você quer?

Eu nunca desejei tanto uma pessoa como eu te desejo Inu-Yasha. Eu só tenho certeza de que eu quero ser sua para sempre!

Eu também te desejo minha doce Kagome, mas eu queria que quando isso acontecesse, eu fosse pelo menos humano!

Inu-Yasha, eu te amo como você é, eu não me importo com a aparência que você tem agora, porque aí dentro, você é mais humano que qualquer um que eu conheça.

Você não vai se arrepender?

Claro que não! Quantas mulheres têm a sorte de ter duas pessoas numa só? E eu tenho você, por que eu iria me arrepender?

Tem certeza que você é real? Será que eu estou sonhando?

Não Inu-Yasha, eu sou real, sou de carne e osso. Pode tocar se não acredita! Ela falou pegando a mão dele e levando de encontro ao rosto.

Ele deslizou seus dedos pelo rosto dela, como se quisesse gravar cada milímetro da face amada.

Beijou-a novamente e sentiu seu desejo reacender. Desceu suas mãos pelo corpo dela fazendo-a tremer ao seu toque.

Sentiu o cheiro dos cabelos dela e passou suavemente suas presas no pescoço dela, dando-lhe pequenas mordidas.

Ela gemeu quando o sentiu mordiscar sua orelha. Ele não conseguia mais se controlar, era demais para ele.

Colocou sua mão sob a blusa dela, procurando pelo seio, que enrijeceu ao toque dos seus dedos.

Ele nunca havia sentido uma pele tão suave quanto à dela. Carinhosamente despiu-a da blusa e não pôde conter um gemido de satisfação ao ver aquela imagem. Nunca havia percebido quão perfeitos os seios dela eram. Seus seios eram médios e rígidos, se encaixavam perfeitamente na sua mão. Desceu sua boca ao encontro do mamilo dela, fazendo-a suspirar quando o sentiu encostar seus lábios na pele nua. Ele abocanhou um dos seios sugando-o como se estivesse sugando a mais doce das frutas. Ele queria sentir aquela pele mais próxima da sua, desatou o nó que prendia a parte de cima de seu quimono, e sem abandonar o seio dela, retirou o quimono e a blusa, deixando à mostra seu tórax perfeito. Agora sua pele podia sentir todo o calor que emanava do corpo dela. Intercalava pequenas mordidas enquanto passava a língua no mamilo rijo. Desceu sua mão pela perna dela, se atendo entre as coxas roliças. Ela não pode deixar de gemer quando a mão dele pousou sobre seu sexo. Sentiu-o afastar a calcinha e fazer pequenos movimentos com seus dedos.

De repente, sentiu-o arrancar a minúscula peça que atrapalhava o contato da sua mão. "Deus, como eu te desejava!" sussurrou ele ao ouvido dela.

Ele fez um esforço para não rasgar a saia enquanto a tirava. Ele parou para admirar aquele corpo, que só havia visto usando aquele minúsculo traje escolar. "– Você é perfeita!", disse ele com voz rouca.

Com mãos trêmulas, livrou-se do que ainda restava do quimono. Agora todo o corpo dele podia sentir a pele macia do corpo dela.

Deitou-a no chão, colocando-se sobre ela, tomando cuidado para não apressar o tão desejado momento. Ainda queria sentir aquele corpo estremecer com suas carícias antes de toma-la para ele.

Deixava seu corpo roçar no dela, o que lhe fazia arrepiar e a ela estremecer. Quando sentiu que ela estava preparada para recebe-lo, enlaçou seus dedos nos dela e se deixou deslizar para dentro daquela a quem ele havia aprendido a amar e que nunca havia saído de perto dele. Sentiu uma resistência a qual se desfez quando ele forçou sua entrada.

Ela deixou escapar um grito abafado pelos lábios dele. Ele não queria machuca-la, mas também não queria sair de dentro dela, então diminuiu a pressão e passou a fazer movimentos mais lentos. Notou que o corpo dela relaxou quando ele começou a movimentar seu quadril de um modo sensual.Ela cravou seus dedos nos longos cabelos prateados dele fazendo-o olha-la e perder-se dentro daqueles olhos negros como a noite. Ela arqueou seu quadril, fazendo-o gemer de prazer ao sentir-se ainda mais profundo.

Quando ele pensou que não poderia mais conter o seu desejo, ela virou-se e se pôs sobre ele. Agora ela estava no controle, e ele, que jamais havia sido submisso, deixava-se ser dominado pelos movimentos dela. Ela aumentou seus movimentos, fazendo-o ronronar e tremer diante das emoções que ela o estava proporcionando. Quando os movimentos dela se tornaram quase frenéticos, ele não se conteve mais, deixou-se transbordar num misto de dor e prazer. Ela por sua vez, sentiu explodir dentro de si. Agora eles eram um só. O orgasmo aconteceu para os dois no mesmo instante. Ela deixou-se cair sobre ele, e sentiu-o abraça-la.

Ficaram abraçados, sentindo seus corações se acalmarem e lentamente suas respirações foram adquirindo normalidade.

Você me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo, meu amor! Disse ele num sussurro.

Não mais feliz que eu! Respondeu ela no mesmo tom.

Queria que esse momento não se acabasse nunca Kagome!

Se depender de mim, eles nunca irão se acabar!

Ficaram ali, abraçados um ao outro, como se só houvessem os dois no mundo. Lentamente ela se separou dele e começou a se vestir.

Ele só a admirava. Em sua mente ainda estavam frescas as imagens do que havia acabado de acontecer. Deleitava-se com a lembrança do rosto dela, ante o toque dele.

Foi trazido a realidade pela voz dela chamando-o.

Inu-Yasha? Você não vai querer ficar assim a noite toda, vai?

Hã? Assim como?

Assim, sem roupa! Imagina a cara dos outros se chegarem aqui e virem você sem roupa. Não quero que ninguém veja o que só eu posso ver!

Ah! Quer dizer que você ainda quer me ver sem roupa? Não te assustei?

Imagina! Se eu pudesse gostaria de te ver sempre assim, pois é a visão mais perfeita que eu já tive!

Sei! Mas eu acho que as pessoas iriam ficar chocadas quando vissem um hanyou pulando sobre as árvores pelado, não acha?

Ela não pôde deixar escapar uma gargalhada ao imaginar a senhora Kaede tendo um infarto ao vê-lo pulando pelas árvores sem roupa.

Você tem razão! Falou ainda rindo.

O que foi que passou por essa sua cabecinha?

Esquece! Você não iria gostar nem um pouco da imagem! Anda, se veste e vamos procurar os outros!

Mas já? Eu pensei que....bem, você sabe....a gente podia....

Mais tarde! Agora temos que comemorar com os outros a nossa vitória!

Ela juntou as roupas dele e entregou-lhe para que se vestisse.

Ele se vestiu e saíram para procurar os outros, mas não sem antes ele enlaça-la e dar-lhe um gostoso beijo. Ao qual ela retribuiu ardentemente.

Agora você é minha para sempre!

Eu sempre fui sua, só selamos isso!

Eu te amo Kagome!

Eu também te amo Inu-Yasha!

Caminharam abraçados a procura dos amigos.


	9. A Grande Festa: O Destino De Todos Nós

_**Capítulo 9 – A Grande Festa: O Destino De Todos Nós**_

Encontraram Miroku e Sango dormindo próximos a um lago. Como não podia deixar passar em branco, Inu- Yasha resolveu assustar o monge que dormia tranqüilamente.

Miroku!!! Naraku está aqui!!!!

ONDE?? ONDE??? Ah! muito engraçado Inu-yasha, estou morrendo de rir! Imbecil!!!! Você queria me matar de susto?

Não, imagina! Eu não teria tanta sorte! Falou o hanyou num tom debochado.

Nossa! Como vocês demoraram nós esperamos, mas estávamos tão cansados que acabamos dormindo. Falou Sango esfregando os olhos para tentar espantar o sono.

É que eu dormi e o Inu-Yasha não quis me acordar, até ter certeza que eu havia recuperado todas as minhas forças! Respondeu Kagome.

Sei, o Inu-Yasha deixou você dormir, aposto que ele dormiu e perdeu a hora, por isso não te acordou. Não é mesmo Inu-Yasha?

Hã? É...bem...eu acho que .... ah, quer saber de uma coisa Miroku? Eu não devo satisfações a você! Respondeu o hanyou tentando disfarçar o rubor.

Eu não te disse Sango? Se tivesse apostado eu ganharia facilmente! E você ainda falou que havia escutado sons estranhos vindos de onde eles estavam. O Inu-Yasha não sabe aproveitar as oportunidades que a vida lhe dá. Se eu estivesse no lugar dele, a última coisa que faria seria dormir!

Deixa de ser pervertido Miroku! O Inu-Yasha não é igual a você. Além do mais ele também estava cansado e também tem o direito de descansar, afinal ele lutou contra a Kikyou e contra o Naraku! Falou Sango.

Gente, por favor, parem com isso! Em vez de ficarmos discutindo se o Inu-Yasha dormiu ou não, porque não fazemos uma comemoração pela nossa vitória, afinal de contas nós destruímos o Naraku! Falou Kagome tentando não rir da situação. "Se eles soubessem que o Inu-Yasha estava bem acordado!" pensou.

Grande idéia senhorita Kagome! Vamos organizar aqui ou vamos deixar para comemorar na vila?

Acho melhor fazermos duas festas, uma só para nós e outra com todo o vilarejo! Respondeu Kagome.

Perfeito! Então o Inu-yasha e eu vamos buscar alguma lenha e algo para comer enquanto vocês organizam tudo por aqui! Miroku falou já puxando o hanyou pela camisa.

Sango e Kagome começaram a arrumar tudo para a comemoração, retiraram de dentro da mochila dela os suprimentos que ela havia levado e colocaram em pequenos potes para que pudessem se servir.

Arrumaram tudo e resolveram tomar um banho, pois queriam estar prontas para quando voltassem.

Foram até o lago e enquanto se banhavam, Sango perguntou:

Kagome?

Sim?

Você e o Inu-Yasha não dormiram, não é mesmo?

Hã? Como assim?

Você sabe! Os sons que eu escutei. Eram vocês, não é mesmo?

Ah, Sango! Eu não posso mentir para você! É, éramos nós sim!

Então isso quer dizer que vocês dois?

Sim! Mas não me peça para contar detalhes, pois eu morreria de vergonha!

Não se preocupe, eu nunca pediria algo assim, mas fico feliz por vocês, pois eu sei o quanto ele te ama.

Obrigada Sango! Só te peço uma coisa!

O que?

Não conte para ninguém, por enquanto. Eu gostaria que o Inu-Yasha fosse a dar a notícia, está bem?

Tudo bem!

Terminaram de tomar banho e colocaram roupas limpas. Sango usou o seu quimono e Kagome vestiu uma calça e uma blusa de mangas que havia trazido no caso de precisar.

Sango penteou os cabelos e usou um pouco do perfume da amiga. Kagome por sua vez, usou a maquiagem que encontrara, pois nem se lembrava de tê-la trazido junto de outras quinquilharias.

Passou um pouco na exterminadora e ficaram aguardando os dois chegarem.

Quando finalmente voltaram, encontraram as duas sentadas esperando por eles próximas da fogueira.

Quando as viram arrumadas, não puderam deixar de falar, ao mesmo tempo:

Nossa!!!

Kagome, você está.....linda! falou o hanyou.

............. Sango? Você está diferente! Está até mais bonita!

Obrigado rapazes! Falaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

Sentaram-se ao redor da fogueira, e como não podia deixar de ser, Inu-Yasha ficou olhando a namorada maravilhado. "Como ela consegue ficar ainda mais bonita?" pensou ele enquanto ela ria das tentativas frustradas do monge em tentar conquistar Sango.

É uma pena que nós não tenhamos música para nos distrair! Falou Sango.

É mesmo! Espera aí, eu acho que trouxe meu walkman e umas fitas. Deixa eu procurar na mochila. Kagome revirou a mochila ( N/A: Na mochila da Kagome só não tem peixe frito, porque o resto tem), até que deu um grito:

ISSO! ACHEI!!! Voltou pulando com uma caixinha na mão. – Isso aqui vai resolver o nosso problema! Exclamou ela já retirando os fones e ligando o aparelho.

Quando a caixinha começou a tocar, o hanyou deu um pulo e Miroku ficou com cara de espanto.

Essa caixinha é mágica? Como faz para sair a música daí de dentro? Perguntou o monge.

Não é mágica não Miroku, é que no meu tempo nós usamos isso para ouvir música sem incomodar ninguém, basta colocar aquelas coisinhas no ouvido. Falou apontando para os fones que estavam sobre a mochila.

Que maravilha Kagome! Deve ser muito bom viver na sua era! Disse Sango.

É bom sim, mas vamos deixar de conversa e vamos dançar um pouco!

Sango concordou e pediu a amiga que lhe ensinasse a dançar aquele tipo de música. Coisa que a menina atendeu com um belo sorriso.

Ela se movimentava sensualmente para desespero do hanyou que estava a ponto de matar o monge se este não parasse de babar pela sua namorada.

De repente ela começou a se movimentar cada vez mais lenta até que se aproximou do namorado e, sem parar de dançar estendeu-lhe as mãos e o chamou para dançar.

Mas Kagome, eu não se dançar essa sua música esquisita!

Vem, eu te ensino! Falou piscando para ele.

Ela o puxou para perto dela e começou a se movimentar lentamente, fazendo-o seguir os seus passos. Ele se sentia meio desajeitado e até chegou a pisar no pé dela, mas mesmo assim queria aprender a dançar aquela música estranha só para deixa-la feliz.

Quando ela achou que ele já havia pego o jeito, foi se afastando lentamente e começou a se movimentar mais rápido deixando o hanyou boquiaberto ao vê-la movimentar os quadris com tanto charme.

Você vai ficar me olhando ou vai dançar comigo?

Hã? É, eu vou!

Então vem logo!

Ele bem que tentava acompanhar o ritmo dela, mas ele se movimentava com a graça de um tronco de árvore.

O hanyou já não agüentava mais ouvir as gargalhadas do monge. Parou e se virou em direção a ele e falou:

Se você sabe fazer melhor, então levante esse seu traseiro daí e me mostra como faz, seu imbecil!

Ora Inu-Yasha foi a você que a senhorita Kagome ensinou os passos e não a mim, pois se fosse eu, com certeza não estaria dançando com se estivesse carregando um youkai.

Ora seu monge almofadinha se é por isso......Kagome!!! Chamou o hanyou.

O que foi Inu-Yasha?

É que esse monge cretino quer que você o ensine a dançar essa sua música estranha!

É mesmo? Que legal!Venha Miroku, eu vou te ensinar a dançar.

Mas Kagome, você não vai ensina-lo daquele jeito que você fez comigo, não é?

Ora Inu-Yasha, eu só sei ensinar assim!

Nem sonhando eu vou deixar ele encostar em você! Acho melhor esquecermos esse negócio de dança. Falou o hanyou vermelho de ciúme.

Se você diz! Então volte a dançar comigo! Falou a menina dando o assunto por encerrado.

Mas senhorita Kagome, eu gostaria de aprender também! Disse o monge.

Tudo bem Miroku, a Sango pode te ensinar, pois ela já aprendeu os passos.

Perfeito! Respondeu Miroku.

Ficaram lá, os quatro dançando, quando de repente Kagome começou a se afastar, despertando a curiosidade do hanyou. Ele a seguiu silencioso, tentando descobrir para onde ela iria. Ele a viu sentar-se sobre uma pedra e ficar atirando pequenas pedrinhas dentro do enorme lago. Chegou mais perto e disse:

O que houve, meu amor? Por que você parece triste?

Hã? Inu-Yasha, você estava aí?

Sim! Eu fiquei preocupado quando vi você se afastar. Mas me diga, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Não foi nada! Eu só precisava pensar um pouco.

Você se arrependeu, não foi?

Não Inu-Yasha! Em nenhum momento eu me arrependi do que aconteceu. Eu só fiquei triste!

Foi algo que eu fiz?

Não meu amor, não foi você, fui eu! Eu me entristeci com a possibilidade de, agora que acabamos com o Naraku, e que recuperamos a maior parte da Jóia, só faltando alguns fragmentos, ter que voltar para minha era e....nunca mais te ver. Foi isso que me deixou triste. Não consigo mais me imaginar longe de você!

Kagome! Não fique triste, mesmo depois que conseguirmos recuperar os fragmentos que faltam e a Jóia estiver completa, eu não te deixarei, meu amor. Se for preciso, eu irei com você para o seu mundo. Eu também não sei mais viver sem você!

Mas....e se o nosso destino for ficarmos separados e não juntos?

Kagome, sua bobinha! O destino pode ser mudado. Nós já o mudamos uma vez, lembra?

Verdade? Não me lembro!

Quando você me encontrou selado naquela árvore, você mudou o nosso destino. Se você não houvesse retirado a flecha que me mantinha preso, eu ainda estaria lá, e não teria conhecido você!

Verdade! Acho que você tem razão. Me perdoe por ser tão infantil?

Claro que eu perdôo, mas a última coisa que você pode ser é infantil, agora você é uma mulher, a minha mulher, e eu jamais deixaria nada nem ninguém me afastar de você!

Eu acho que você já deve estar cheio de ouvir isso, mas.... Eu te amo Inu-Yasha!

Eu já te disse que nunca vou me cansar de ouvir isso, porque eu também sinto o mesmo por você! Agora mais que antes.

Abraçaram-se e trocaram juras sob o olhar da lua. Mesmo não sabendo qual seria a surpresa que o destino os havia reservado, tinham apenas uma certeza, eles faziam parte do destino de todos os outros e por isso, sempre estariam unidos.


	10. Kouga O Lobo Ferido

_**Capítulo 10 – Kouga. O Lobo Ferido.**_

Inu-Yasha já não suportava mais ficar sem tocar a namorada, desde que haviam retornado a vila, não mais havia tido um contato mais íntimo com ela, e já não conseguia mais só ficar beijando e abraçando a amada, precisava sentir novamente o corpo dela no seu. Depois de pensar muito, desceu da árvore em que estava e foi procurar por ela. Quando a achou, falou:

Nós precisamos ter uma conversinha! Falou grosso para espanto de todos.

Eu fiz algo errado? Perguntou atônita.

Quando a gente conversar, você saberá! Disse segurando no braço dela e a puxando para fora. Quando já estavam bem afastados do vilarejo, ele soltou o braço dela e ficou olhando-a.

O que foi que eu fiz Inu-Yasha? Por que essa raiva toda?

Você acha que eu estou com raiva? Falou suave.

Se você não está com raiva, então por que me arrastou desse jeito até aqui?

É porque eu tenho um assunto sério a tratar com você!

O que foi que eu fiz? Ela já estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Você está me deixando louco! Já não agüento mais ficar sem ter você novamente! Eu preciso de você!

Falou puxando-a de encontro ao seu peito, para que ela pudesse sentir como o seu coração batia descompassadamente. Afundou o rosto entre os cabelos dela, aspirando o perfume que eles emanavam. Levantou o rosto dela e deu-lhe um profundo beijo, fazendo sua língua entreabrir os lábios dela e pousar suavemente dentro daquela boca úmida e aconchegante. Afastou-se e falou:

Você não sentiu falta de mim também?

Ah, Inu-Yasha! Você não imagina o quanto eu me segurei para não me jogar nos seus braços e me entregar novamente a você!

Agora não precisamos mais nos segurar, eu quero ter você de novo Kagome!

Eu também!

Agora o beijo era mais ardente e ela pôde sentir o tamanho da saudade dele, ele deixou a boca e desceu de encontro ao pescoço dela, fazendo-a emitir alguns gemidos. Cravou suavemente seus dentes entre o pescoço e a orelha dela, fazendo-a arrepiar. Ela deslizava suas mãos nas costas dele por sob o quimono, fazendo-o ronronar quando passou seus dedos pelo pescoço dele. As mãos dele pareciam ter vida própria, percorriam por todo corpo dela, inflamando ainda mais o desejo nela contido.

Ele tirou a blusa dela e beijou cada milímetro da pele nua, até chegar ao seio, o qual sugou com avidez. Ergueu-a até ela encaixar-se perfeitamente no seu quadril. Roçava o seu corpo no dela, fazendo correr arrepios tanto no seu corpo quanto no dela. Encostou-a numa árvore e arrancou a minúscula peça que bloqueava seu caminho. Livrou-se das próprias roupas e penetrou-a com carinho. Seus movimentos eram lentos, porém firmes, ela o acompanhava movimentando-se no mesmo ritmo que ele. De repente ele se abaixou trazendo-a com sigo, deitou-a entre as folhagens e continuou a possuí-la gentilmente, até que sentiu uma necessidade quase animal de acelerar seus movimentos, ele queria proporcionar o maior prazer possível a ela, quando não pôde mais se conter, deixou-se entregar as ondas de prazer que percorriam o seu corpo na hora em que o êxtase chegou, ela cravou suas unhas nas costas dele, fazendo-o perceber que ela também havia sido satisfeita.

Ele a beijou e acariciou o rosto dela, afastando uma mecha de cabelo que encobria seus olhos. Ficaram deitados ali, um ao lado do outro, completamente saciados. Quando ele sentiu que seu coração havia voltado a bater normalmente, falou:

Nunca mais me deixe esperar tanto. Me promete que sempre achará um jeito de estar comigo assim?

Prometo! Mas por favor, não vamos deixar que ninguém desconfie do que está acontecendo com nós dois, pelo menos por enquanto?

Mas um dia eles vão saber!

Eu sei, só não queria que fosse agora!

Se é assim que você quer, eu não falo nada por enquanto!

Obrigado meu amor!

Vem, vamos nos vestir e voltar ao vilarejo, eles já devem estar pensando que eu te matei!

De certa forma matou!

O QUÊ?

Matou meu desejo, bobinho!

Que bom que gostou!

Eu não gostei, eu adorei!

Eu te amo Kagome!

Eu também Inu-Yasha!

Vestiram-se e voltaram ao vilarejo, onde eram aguardados com olhares interrogativos. Kaede não pôde mais conter a curiosidade e perguntou:

Vocês já fizeram as pazes? Será que agora alguém pode me explicar o por que daquela cena?

Não foi nada senhora Kaede, foi só outro acesso de ciúmes do Inu-Yasha.

Mas precisava tudo aquilo?

Não se meta velhota, eu sei o que eu estava sentindo e eu te asseguro que não é da sua conta!

Como você é educado Inu-Yasha! Eu só estava preocupada, pois do jeito que você saiu arrastando a Kagome daqui, pensei que talvez você a machucasse.

Eu jamais a machucaria velhota! E não se meta na nossa vida!

Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou!

Kagome que assistia a tudo se contendo para não cair na gargalhada virou-se de repente e ficou olhando fixamente na direção do poço.

Sinto a presença de fragmentos próximos do poço!

Vamos, me leve até eles Kagome!

Nós vamos junto! Falou o monge.

Eu disse Kagome! Não preciso de ajuda e se precisar você saberá Miroku!

Tudo bem, mas parece que você ainda não melhorou o seu humor! Estúpido!

Agora eu não tenho tempo para os seus elogios meu caro monge!

Saiu com a namorada nas costas e em quatro pulos estavam perto do poço. Puderam ver ao longe um enorme redemoinho de vento.

É só aquele maldito lobo fedorento!

Calma Inu-Yasha vamos ver o que ele vai fazer.

Ela mal terminou de falar e pôde ver Kouga parar na sua frente e segurar suas mãos.

Eu senti a sua falta Kagome. Soube que você derrotou o Naraku sozinha, é por isso que eu me orgulho por ter você como mulher! Falou o lobo convencido.

EI! LARGA ELA SEU LOBO FEDIDO! E ALÉM DO MAIS ELA NÃO É SUA MULHER! Gritou o hanyou quase explodindo de ciúmes.

Ah! Como vai Cara de Cachorro? Pensei que o Naraku houvesse acabado com você, mas pelo visto me enganei.

Será que vocês poderiam parar com isso? Falou Kagome.

Kagome? Posso fazer uma pergunta a você?

Claro Kouga pode falar.

Por que você está cheirando igual aquele cachorro pulguento?

CACHORRO PULGUENTO É VOCÊ, SEU LOBO SARNENTO! E ELA ESTÁ COM O MEU CHEIRO PORQUE AGORA ELA É A MINHA MULHER, ESTÁ ME OUVINDO? MINHA E DE MAIS NINGUÉM!!!!

É VERDADE ISSO QUE ELE FALOU? Falou Kouga com o rosto irado.

É sim Kouga! Agora eu pertenço ao Inu-Yasha!

É MENTIRA!! ELE SÓ PODE TER TE VIOLENTADO, POR ISSO VOCÊ NÃO QUER ME CONTAR!!!

O QUÊ???? QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE EU SOU? ALGUM TIPO DE MANÍACO???

Não Kouga, eu não fui violentada, eu quis tanto quanto ele. Porque eu amo o Inu-Yasha.

MAS VOCÊ É A MINHA MULHER!!!! ELE NÃO PODIA TER FEITO ISSO!!!! EU QUERO O SANGUE DELE PARA LIMPAR A SUA HONRA KAGOME!!!

FEH!!! PODE VIR!!! VOCÊ NÃO IMAGINA A QUANTO TEMPO EU ESPERO POR ESSE DIA!!! Falou o hanyou, já sacando a Tessaiga.

Parem já com isso os dois! Eu nunca fui sua mulher Kouga, aliás, você nunca sequer teve outra coisa de mim que não fosse amizade, já o Inu-Yasha, eu sempre o amei em segredo e você sabia disso, eu nunca te iludi a respeito dos meus sentimentos por ele. Por isso, acho melhor você me esquecer e refazer a sua vida com alguém que realmente te ame.

Mas Kagome, eu te amo e não quero mais ninguém ocupando o seu lugar no meu coração, esse Cara de Cachorro não tinha o direito de fazer o que fez, pois eu te reclamei primeiro!

Um momentinho aí Kouga! Eu não sou um objeto para ter dono. Eu fiz a minha escolha, e essa escolha foi o Inu-Yasha, não você!

VIU SÓ LOBO FEDIDO!!! ELA ME ESCOLHEU!!!!

VOCÊ AINDA VAI ME PAGAR CARA DE CACHORRO!!! OS DOIS VÃO!!!

Falou saindo, ele queria estar bem longe do lugar onde havia sofrido o mais mortal dos ferimentos, e não queria que ninguém presenciasse sua dor. Mas sabia que ele a havia perdido para sempre, ou melhor, teve a certeza de que ele nunca a teve de verdade, tudo não havia passado de uma fantasia da sua cabeça, mas a felicidade deles não ia durar muito tempo. Ele não deixaria o hanyou ficar ao lado dela. E talvez assim, ela ficaria ao seu lado, pois se o hanyou não mais existisse, ela não teria outra escolha anão ser ficar com ele.

Saiu planejando um modo de derrotar Inu-Yasha.

- Um dia, você vai me pagar Cara de Cachorro, e nesse dia ela será minha! Falou para o vento enquanto se afastava ainda mais.


	11. Duas Almas Um Mesmo Coração

_**Capítulo 11 – Duas Almas Um Mesmo Coração**_

Quando finalmente regressaram ao vilarejo, Kagome e Inu-Yasha tinham um semblante preocupado.

Percebendo que todos estavam olhando para eles aflitos, o hanyou resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

Por quê estão todos com essa cara de velório?

Fazemos da sua a nossa pergunta! Falou Miroku.

É que encontramos o Kouga, e eles acabaram brigando! Respondeu Kagome.

Novidade!! Toda vez que ele e o Inu-Yasha se encontram sempre acaba em briga, mas isso não justifica essa cara de vocês. Por acaso dessa vez o Inu-Yasha matou o Kouga? Falou o monge.

Eu já te falei que não tenho essa sorte Miroku! O caso é que ele descobriu uma coisa sobre mim e Kagome!

Vocês contaram a ele que estão namorando? Falou a senhora Kaede.

Mais ou menos! Completou o hanyou.

Então? O que foi que ele descobriu que deixou vocês com essa cara? Perguntou Sango.

Sinceramente amiga, eu não gostaria de falar agora! Kagome falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

Acho que já está na hora deles saberem a verdade meu amor! Inu-Yasha falou abraçando a menina.

Não sei, mas de alguma maneira eu sei que você tem razão, talvez assim eles possam nos ajudar contra as ameaças dele.

O QUÊ? ELE AMEAÇOU VOCÊS? ENTÃO A COISA É MAIS GRAVE DO QUE EU PENSEI? Falou o monge.

Você não faz idéia de como está certo Miroku. O hanyou falou franzindo o cenho.

Então porque não nos conta de uma vez Inu-Yasha? A velha sacerdotisa tinha um semblante preocupado.

É que o assunto é um pouco delicado, e eu não gostaria de falar na frente do Shipou. Inu-Yasha completou.

Shipou? Vai brincar lá fora com a Kirara, depois te contamos o que aconteceu! Falou Sango.

Mas por que eu sempre tenho que sair quando o assunto vai ficar interessante?

Faz o que ela falou, senão eu vou te jogar lá fora à força! Falou o hanyou irritado.

Não precisa falar duas vezes, tchauzinho! Shipou falou correndo para fora com Kirara logo atrás.

Pronto! Agora pode falar Inu-Yasha! Disse Kaede.

Não é novidade para ninguém que nós estamos namorando, mas acontece que não é mais um namoro inocente. Agora nós pertencemos um ao outro. Será que vocês entenderam, ou eu vou precisar entrar em detalhes?

Nos poupe dessa parte Inu-Yasha! A sua vida sexual não nos interessa nem um pouco! Falou a sacerdotisa.

Que bom que entenderam! Completou o hanyou.

Até aí está tudo normal, mas onde entra o Kouga nessa história? Perguntou o monge.

É que quando nós fomos ver o motivo de eu estar sentindo a presença de fragmentos, percebemos que eram os do Kouga. Quando ele se aproximou de mim sentiu o cheiro do Inu-Yasha e perdeu o controle. Ele parecia outra pessoa, ameaçou até a mim, coisa que jamais havia feito! Falou a menina não podendo mais conter as lágrimas, que rolavam sem controle pela face.

Parece que ele te assustou minha menina! Falou Kaede, oferecendo seu colo para que ela pudesse desabafar.

Sim, ele me assustou, mas não por mim, pois eu de alguma forma sei que ele jamais me machucaria, mas fiquei com medo dele me tirar o que mais amo, aquele que me completa.

Deixa de ser boba, ele não vai me tirar de você! Aliás, ele nem sequer é páreo para mim! Falou Inu-Yasha sentando ao lado da menina e segurando suas mãos nas dele.

Não o subestime Inu-Yasha! Um lobo ferido pode se tornar muito perigoso! Kaede falou ainda afagando os cabelos da menina, que agora parecia mais calma.

Só não quero que ele a machuque, pois se encostar num só fio do cabelo dela, eu vou caçá-lo até no inferno se for preciso.

Mas o que você acha que devemos fazer? Perguntou a exterminadora.

Ainda não sei, mas até eu descobrir o que ele pretende fazer, queria que quando eu não estiver por perto, vocês cuidem dela para mim. Será que posso contar com vocês?

Mas é claro Inu-Yasha! Mesmo porque a senhorita Kagome é como se fosse parte da minha família. Ela me fez sentir novamente uma pessoa normal, mesmo eu sendo um monge pervertido e inconseqüente, ela nunca me julgou e sempre esteve ao meu lado nos momentos em que eu mais precisei, não vai ser agora que eu vou abandoná-la!

Eu digo o mesmo! Mesmo eu tendo tentado te matar, ela nunca se virou contra mim, muito pelo contrário, me fez descobrir uma nova família, que me recebeu de braços abertos, e se hoje eu estou viva, devo isso a ela. Falou Sango com os olhos marejados.

Inu-Yasha, você sabe o quanto eu sofri por causa da morte da minha irmã, mas quando ela chegou, iluminou a minha vida, apesar dela não ser a Kikyou, eu sentia como se a minha querida irmã, de alguma forma, ainda estivesse ao meu lado. Aos poucos fui gostando mais dela, a ponto de hoje eu amá-la como se fosse minha filha, e é por isso que eu não vou permitir que nada nem ninguém a machuque. Nem mesmo você!

Ficou louca velha? Eu jamais machucaria a minha companheira, a minha única razão de continuar existindo!

Eu sei disso Inu-Yasha, você não a machucaria fisicamente, mas emocionalmente, com esse seu gênio, com certeza a machucaria!

Eu sei que não sou muito fácil de se lidar, mas ela está me fazendo mudar, e eu vou mudar por ela!

É bom saber disso Inu-Yasha, pois você viu o que suas palavras impensadas fizeram a ela da última vez! Falou Kaede.

Eu aprendi a lição velhota, jamais vou magoa-la como daquela vez novamente! Eu prometo!

Agora nós temos que pensar numa maneira de afastar o Kouga de vocês! Falou Miroku.

Ele não vai tentar nada por enquanto, ele vai tentar atingir o Inu-Yasha quando nós não estivermos esperando! Kagome finalmente falou.

Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Perguntou o hanyou.

Não sei, eu só sinto!

São seus poderes minha menina, eles estão lhe dando essa certeza! Falou Kaede.

Como assim?

Parece que quando vocês se entregaram um ao outro, de alguma forma, passaram a compartilhar o mesmo coração, apesar de serem duas almas completamente diferentes, é por isso que, se acontecer algo com ele você saberá, da mesma forma ele se acontecer algo com você!

Eu já havia notado alguma coisa estranha. Toda vez que ela fica triste eu sinto como se eu também estivesse! Falou o hanyou.

Vocês não chegaram a fazer o ritual de sangue não é mesmo?

Ritual? Que ritual é esse velhota?

Inu-Yasha, quando um youkai acasala, para marcar a parceira como sendo dele, principalmente inu-youkais como você, fazem o ritual de sangue. Basta ferir a fêmea e faze-la receber um pouco do seu sangue, isso a protegeria de perigos e manteria outros machos afastados. Mas isso significa que ela teria que ser sua parceira por toda a vida.

E isso ainda pode ser feito velhota?

Sim! Não precisa ser feito no primeiro acasalamento, basta o youkai ter certeza que aquela companheira será a definitiva. Mas ela tem que estar de acordo, pois ela passaria a sentir as mesmas coisas que o parceiro sente, inclusive, no seu caso, se transformar numa hanyou na mesma noite em que você se transforma em humano. Sendo assim, vocês seriam duas almas compartilhando o mesmo destino e o mesmo coração.

Obrigado senhora Kaede! Inu-Yasha falou.

De nada, mas pensem bem antes de realizarem o ritual, pois uma vez feito não pode mais ser desfeito. Ela passaria a ser sua companheira por toda sua vida, mesmo que você venha a morrer, nenhum outro macho poderá possuí-la. Isso significa que ela permanecerá sozinha até o dia da morte dela.

Eu prometo, pensaremos no assunto, não é mesmo Kagome?

Claro meu amor, pensaremos nisso!

Depois de algum tempo saíram da cabana e foram andando até o riacho que cortava o vilarejo. Inu-Yasha se sentou sob uma árvore e estendeu a mão para que ela sentasse no seu colo. Quando ela estava aconchegada entre seus braços falou:

Kagome?

Sim Inu-Yasha?

O que você pensa a respeito do que a velhota falou?

Sobre o ritual de sangue?

E sobre o que mais seria?

Não sei, depende de você, pois eu tenho certeza que você será o único para mim!

Eu também tenho essa certeza, mas eu precisava saber se para você era assim também!

Agora você já sabe!

Então você estaria disposta a realizar esse ritual comigo?

Só se você quiser!

Eu realmente gostaria de torna-la a minha companheira, para sempre!

Eu te amo Inu-Yasha!

Eu também Kagome! Então será esta noite, tudo bem?

Tudo bem!

Ficaram ali, abraçados, esperando que o sol se dignasse a sumir para enfim pertencerem um ao outro por toda a vida.


	12. Ritual De Sangue: Um Pacto Para Toda Vid...

_**Capítulo 12 – Ritual De Sangue: Um Pacto Para Toda Vida.**_

Quando a noite finalmente chegou, o hanyou foi falar com a velha sacerdotisa.

Velhota? Será que poderíamos conversar em particular?

Claro Inu-Yasha! Venha por aqui! Falou indicando a porta. Quando estavam sozinhos, ele falou:

Kagome e eu conversamos muito sobre aquilo que a senhora falou.

E tomaram uma decisão, não foi?

Sim! Nós vamos fazer o ritual hoje!

Mas saiba que para o ritual dar certo, você precisa deixar-se transformar em youkai!

Mas se isso acontecer, eu posso machucá-la!

Não Inu-Yasha, você só a machucaria se você se transformasse durante uma luta, mas como isso acontecerá quando vocês estiverem acasalando, o seu lado youkai vai realizar o ritual como ele deve ser feito. E no final você voltaria ao normal, como se não houvesse tido nenhuma transformação!

Tem certeza disso velhota?

Absoluta!

Então se é assim, será que.....?

Eu sei Inu-Yasha, não precisa ter vergonha de me pedir uma cabana para vocês. Tem uma vazia perto do riacho, ela é meio afastada, mas servirá para vocês não serem interrompidos. Quanto ao Shipou, pode deixar que Sango e eu cuidaremos dele. Falou pondo a mão no ombro do hanyou. – Eu não esperava outra atitude sua que não fosse essa, eu me orgulho de ver como você amadureceu Inu-Yasha!

Obrigado Kaede, você não imagina como eu precisava ouvir isso!

Eu sei meu rapaz, foi por isso que eu contei sobre o ritual! Mas deixa eu ir e arrumar a cabana para vocês.

Kaede falou já se afastando, deixando o hanyou sozinho para poder lidar com todos os seus sentimentos.

Inu-Yasha se juntou aos amigos e a namorada para jantar. Aquela noite parecia perfeita, nunca haviam jantado tão despreocupados e felizes. Depois que acabaram foram para perto da fogueira e ficaram conversando sobre pequenas coisas. Quando todos haviam ido se recolher, kagome se levantou e foi dar um beijo de boa noite no namorado que a segurou e disse:

Onde você pensa que vai?

Ora, eu vou dormir como todos os outros!

Não mesmo, você vai vir comigo! Falou levantando e puxando-a até o riacho.

Para onde você está me levando Inu-Yasha? Perguntou espantada.

Para a nossa cabana, para onde mais seria?

Mas nós não temos uma cabana!

Não tínhamos, agora nós temos uma só para nós! Falou com um sorriso malicioso.

Você é impossível Inu-Yasha!

Eu sei!

Continuaram andando até chegarem na entrada da cabana. Ele parou e a pegou no colo.

Essa é a primeira vez que entramos numa cabana para dormirmos juntos!

Eu ainda sei andar Inu-Yasha!

Eu sei, mas eu queria te fazer uma surpresa, feche os olhos! Ela obedeceu.

Ele entrou e a pôs no chão, então falou:

Pode abrir os olhos!

Ela abriu os olhos e ficou maravilhada quando viu a cabana cheia de flores e uma cama perfeitamente arrumada num canto.

Nossa Inu-Yasha, eu não sabia que você era tão romântico!

Agradeça a velhota, pois foi ela que arrumou a cabana para nós!

Mesmo assim, obrigado meu amor!

Você merece muito mais que isso Kagome!

Falou dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado, que logo se transformou num profundo beijo, cheio de amor e desejo. Ele a pegou novamente no colo e andou até a cama, deitando-a suavemente. Quando ele se deitou ao lado dela, pegou uma rosa que estava próxima do seu travesseiro e entregou a ela. Ela pegou a flor, beijou-a e colocou entre os cabelos. Ele sentiu seu desejo acender, como ela conseguia tornar simples gestos numa coisa tão sensual? Ele acariciou o rosto dela, passando os dedos pelos lábios úmidos, ela num reflexo, entreabriu os lábios e ele deu-lhe outro beijo, puxando-a mais para perto dele. Ele sentiu todo corpo dela arrepiar durante o beijo, deslizou sua mão pelo corpo dela, fazendo-a gemer baixinho.

Adorava ouvi-la gemer e sussurrar o seu nome, nunca pensara que seu nome poderia soar tão doce na voz de uma mulher, quanto soava na dela. Parou de beija-la e lentamente foi livrando-a das roupas, ela fez o mesmo por ele, olhando para cada centímetro do corpo dele maravilhada, parecia que era a primeira vez que o via daquela maneira, ele percebeu o jeito dela e não pôde deixar de se sentir envaidecido, pois poucas vezes alguém havia olhado para ele tão maravilhado como ela olhava agora. – Você sabe como deixar um homem envaidecido! Ele falou num sussurro.

Eu não tenho culpa se eu adoro olhar o seu corpo! Respondeu no mesmo tom.

Eu também não me canso de admirar você!

Continuou a beija-la enquanto suas mãos trilhavam um caminho imaginário entre as costas e o quadril. Ela sentiu-se estremecer quando a mão dele pousou suave entre suas coxas, quando ele sentiu que ela estava pronta para recebê-lo, penetrou-a gentilmente. Sentiu seu sangue ferver nas veias, lembrou-se do que Kaede havia falado deixou que a natureza agisse. De repente surgiram duas estrias roxas, uma de cada lado do rosto, seus olhos passaram de um amarelo âmbar para um vermelho intenso, sentiu suas garras e presas aumentarem consideravelmente, finalmente a transformação estava completa. Sem sair de dentro dela, ele sentou-se fazendo-a encaixar-se perfeitamente no seu quadril, ela notou a diferença nele e se assustou ao vê-lo transformado, quando ele sentiu o cheiro do medo dela, falou com uma voz rouca e grossa:

Não vou machucar você, agora és a minha companheira, e eu te reclamo para mim!

Terminando de falar isso, cravou suas presas no pulso dela lambendo para parar o sangramento, feito isso, cravou suas presas no próprio pulso fazendo escorrer o próprio sangue, juntou seu pulso no dela e sentiu o sangue dela misturar-se ao seu, lambeu novamente o pulso dela fazendo o corte diminuir até fechar-se completamente. Levou seu pulso ainda sangrando de encontro aos lábios dela e disse: - Beba, me tome para si como eu tomei você para mim! Ela obedeceu e deixou o sangue dele escorrer pela sua garganta. Quando ela havia bebido uma quantidade suficiente do seu sangue, ele retirou seu pulso da boca da amada e lambeu, fazendo o ferimento cicatrizar quase que instantaneamente. Olhou para ela e falou: - De hoje em diante, você é a minha companheira e eu sou o seu dono, seu destino é estar ao meu lado mesmo depois da morte. Você me pertence assim como eu te pertenço, somos dois partilhando o mesmo coração e o mesmo sentimento! Somos duas almas destinadas a viverem unidas nesta e na outra vida! Falando isso, deitou-a e se pôs sobre ela, cobrindo-a com seu corpo, aos poucos ele foi retornando à aparência que ela estava acostumada. Quando ele voltou ao normal, abraçou-a e fizeram amor como nunca haviam feito antes, era quase que irracional, parecia que não haveria uma próxima vez.

Deitaram lado a lado, exaustos, mas felizes, pois agora eram realmente um do outro.

Quando suas respirações se acalmaram, ele a olhou nos olhos e falou:

Acabou!

Não, só está começando! Agora você é meu dono e eu sou sua para sempre!

Não amor, eu não sou seu dono, sou seu companheiro, e também sou seu para sempre! Me desculpe se te assustei, mas era necessário eu estar na minha forma de youkai para poder realizar o ritual corretamente!

Entendo! Eu me assustei no início, mas depois me acalmei, pois sabia que, de algum jeito, era o meu hanyou que estava o tempo todo me protegendo!

É bom saber que você confia em mim, e que nunca mais vou precisar ter medo de te machucar se algum dia me transformar sem querer.

Isso quer dizer que você não quer mais ser um youkai completo?

Não meu amor, quero continuar a ser aquele por quem você se apaixonou!

Eu amo você Inu-Yasha, com toda minha alma!

Eu também, minha companheira, meu amor!

Fizeram amor novamente naquela que havia sido a noite mais maravilhosa para os dois, pois haviam feito um pacto de fidelidade por toda vida. Dormiram unidos e sonharam doces sonhos para realizarem juntos por toda a vida.


	13. O Recado De Kouga

_**Capítulo 13 – O Recado De Kouga**_

Quando amanheceu, Inu-Yasha acordou procurando com o braço, o corpo da amada, como não sentiu nada, sentou-se num pulo e chamou por ela, temendo o pior.

Kagome! Onde você está? Meu Deus, não permita de tenha acontecido nada a ela, eu não agüentaria! Falou sentindo os olhos úmidos.

O que foi? Estou aqui! Só fui buscar algo para comermos.

Nunca mais faça isso! Não saia de perto de mim sem me avisar! Isso é uma ordem!

Sim meu senhor! Falou fazendo uma reverência, tentando se controlar para não cair na gargalhada.

Deixa de gracinhas Kagome! Eu falei sério!

Sim meu amo! O senhor deseja mais alguma coisa? Por que se já acabou, eu gostaria de comer algo, estou faminta!

Você sabe ser irritante quando quer, não vê que eu fiquei preocupado?

Desculpa meu amor, é que você dormia tão tranqüilo que eu não quis te acordar, por isso que eu saí sem te avisar!

Mas nunca mais me deixe sozinho, pensei que havia acontecido algo a você e me desesperei!

Você sentiu a minha falta?

Eu sempre sinto a sua falta, ainda mais agora, parece que quando você não está ao meu lado, me falta alguma coisa, um pedaço de mim! Entendeu?

Sim, eu me sinto da mesma forma. Me perdoa?

Só se você me pedir com jeitinho! Falou sorrindo maliciosamente para ela.

Você está ficando pior que o Miroku!

Não me compare com aquele monge pervertido! Eu não tenho culpa se não consigo ficar perto de você sem ter esses pensamentos!

Que pensamentos?

Tem certeza que quer mesmo saber?

Deixa para lá, vindo de você só pode ser alguma coisa pervertida! Falou rindo.

Isso mesm......Ei, você está dizendo que eu sou pervertido?

Não, imagina! Isso nem passou pela minha cabeça!

Tá bom, vou fingir que acredito! Vamos tomar café, porque eu também estou faminto, pois uma certa pessoa acabou comigo ontem à noite!

Inu-Yasha!!!

Não meu amor, por favor, não fa....

SENTA!!!!!!

AI!!! Por que diabos fez isso?falou com a cara enterrada no meio das cobertas.

Para você aprender a se comportar!

Mas eu falei alguma mentira? Não Kagome, de novo não, eu prometo manter a minha boca fechada!

Tudo bem, se você não falar mais nenhuma besteira eu não falo mais senta!

AI!!!! Que droga!!! Eu não fiz nada!!!

Desculpa, saiu sem querer!!! Falou ajudando-o a sentar na cama.

Você e suas desculpas. Primeiro me faz cair de cara no chão e depois se arrepende, sinceramente eu nunca vou entender você!

Não precisa me entender, só me amar!

Então você quer mais?

Eu não disse isso, falei para você me amar do outro jeito, com o seu coração!

Como você é estraga prazer! Falou com uma fingida cara de ofendido.

Deixa de falar besteira e vai se vestir, daqui a pouco a senhora Kaede vai vir aqui e eu não queria que ela levasse um susto te vendo assim, sem roupa!

Com ciúme?

Não é nada disso!

E se ela se apaixonar por mim, e me implorar para satisfazer todas as suas fantasias?

Seu pervertido! Se não parar de falar besteira eu vou dizer aquela palavra de novo!

Não!!! Já parei!!! Viu só, estou até me vestindo!

É bom mesmo!

Ele terminou de se vestir e tomaram café sem mais nenhum inconveniente. Não demorou muito, e a velha sacerdotisa entrou na cabana.

Espero não estar interrompendo nada! Falou.

Não senhora Kaede, nós já estávamos terminando o nosso café! Respondeu a menina.

É!! Infelizmente!!! O hanyou falou visivelmente contrariado.

Bom dia para você também Inu-Yasha! Parece que ele não acordou de muito bom humor!

Ah! Isso? É que ele não se comportou muito bem, então eu disse aquela palavrinha para ele se acalmar!

É!!! Duas vezes!!! Mas fala logo, o que você quer com nós dois?

Isso é jeito de falar com a senhora Kaede Inu-Yasha?

Desculpa Kagome, eu vou tentar me comportar!

É bom mesmo!

Bem, se já acabaram de discutir eu posso falar o que vim fazer aqui!

Pode falar Velho....Ug... Senhora Kaede! Falou massageando a perna onde a namorada havia chutado.

É que eu recebi esse bilhete endereçado a você Inu-Yasha, acho que é do Kouga!

O QUÊ? ELE SE ATREVEU???

Deixa de gritar e leia o que está escrito Inu-Yasha! Falou Kagome

Ele pegou o papel da mão da sacerdotisa e começou a ler:

"Cara de Cachorro, eu te desafio a me encontrar ao entardecer, perto do poço. Venha sozinho, ou será que você é tão covarde que vai se esconder debaixo da saia daquela traidora? Estarei te esperando! Assinado: Kouga, príncipe dos youkais lobo."

O que ele quer Inu-Yasha? Perguntou Kagome aflita.

Ele estame desafiando a encontra-lo!

Você não vai? Não é mesmo?

Eu preciso, se eu não for, ele vai achar que eu sou um covarde!

Então eu vou com você!

NÃO!!!! EU VOU SOZINHO!!!!!

Pode ser uma armadilha Inu-Yasha! Falou a sacerdotisa.

Não importa! Eu já decidi.Vou sozinho e pronto!

Deixa de ser teimoso, eu vou com você, querendo ou não! A menina tinha os olhos faiscando de raiva.

Por favor meu amor, eu não quero que você corra um perigo desnecessário, por isso eu tenho que ir sozinho. Mas não se preocupe, eu volto para você!

Me promete?

Eu prometo!

Quando vai ser isso Inu-Yasha? Perguntou Kaede.

Hoje, quando entardecer. Por favor velhota, cuide dela até eu voltar?

Claro! Pode ir tranqüilo, ela estará a salvo.

Obrigado!

Não há de quê!

ALÔ, EU AINDA ESTOU AQUI!!! Falou a menina furiosa por estar sendo ignorada.

Desculpa, mas eu precisava ter certeza de que você ficaria bem meu amor!

Ele tem razão Kagome, você precisa se manter em segurança, pois não sabemos o que o Kouga quer com o Inu-Yasha, ele poderia usa-la para feri-lo.

Já que é assim, eu vou concordar, mas se eu pressentir que você precisa de mim, nem adianta me segurar, eu vou te ajudar, tudo bem?

Tudo bem! Mas tente não se meter em confusão, eu só tenho você!

Kaede saiu da cabana, deixando os dois sozinhos para que desfrutassem dos momentos que ainda tinham.

Kagome estava sentada na cama, com um olhar perdido. Tentava não demonstrar toda a sua preocupação para que o hanyou não ficasse temeroso antes do encontro com Kouga.

Ele, percebendo que ela estava estranha, sentou-se ao seu lado e a abraçou.

Não precisa ter medo, eu vou voltar para você! Disse enquanto afagava os cabelos dela.

Eu quero acreditar que sim, mas meu coração diz que talvez você não volte bem! Falou com tristeza.

O seu coração está enganado, não quero que você sofra sem motivos, mesmo que ele queira lutar, eu não vou cair no jogo dele. Eu não sou tão burro assim!

Eu nunca disse que você é burro! Eu sei que se ele te desafiar, você não vai conseguir ficar sem fazer nada, e vai acabar se machucando.....por minha causa! Disse não podendo mais conter o choro.

Não chore, eu não vou me machucar, além do mais não é culpa sua ter se apaixonado por mim em vez dele.

Mas ele não pensa dessa forma!

Que me importa o que ele pensa ou deixa de pensar, eu me importo com você, só você!

Eu também me importo com você! Por isso que eu me preocupo tanto assim, eu tenho medo de te perder e.....

Não ter outra noite como a de ontem?

Eu estou falando sério Inu-Yasha! Será que você não pode parar de brincadeira só por um minuto?

Eu sei que você está falando sério, mas eu também estou. Eu realmente vou voltar bem para podermos repetir o que fizemos ontem, até o dia em que você esteja bem velhinha e me implore para parar!

Muito engraçado! Eu nunca vou implorar para você deixar de me tocar, muito pelo contrário, quando você estiver velhinho vou arrumar um amante bem mais novo para dar conta de mim!

Você não teria coragem, teria? Ele olhou para ela, mas não conseguiu saber se ela falava a verdade ou se estava só brincando. – Kagome eu só falei aquilo para você não ficar triste, isso não significa que eu queira dividir você com outro!

Eu sei, me desculpe! Você aí querendo me fazer esquecer e eu tentando arrumar briga. Eu sou mesmo uma idiota!

Você não é idiota, você só está preocupada com a minha segurança. Mas não se preocupe, antes mesmo de você sentir a minha falta eu estarei ao seu lado!

Eu acredito em você!

Ele a tomou nos braços e lhe deu um gostoso beijo, tentando apagar da mente dela toda a angústia que ela sentia, desde a hora que Kaede entregou o bilhete de Kouga.

Ela por sua vez, queria que aquele beijo não terminasse nunca mais, pois assim ele não sairia do lado dela, e estaria seguro. Ficaram o resto do dia desfrutando da companhia um do outro, nem se importando com alguns comentários maldosos de Miroku. Só queriam ficar juntos até a hora do encontro.


	14. A Ameaça Se Esgueira Pelas Sombras

_**Capítulo 14 – A Ameaça Se Esgueira Pelas Sombras**_

Já estava quase na hora quando Inu-Yasha saiu de perto da namorada. Deixou-a sob os cuidados de Kaede e se dirigiu até o local combinado. Ficou sentado ao lado do poço esperando o lobo aparecer. Já estava ficando escuro e nada de Kouga chegar. De repente ele sente um aperto no peito, como se estivesse tendo o coração esmagado por uma enorme pedra, sentiu que Kagome corria perigo e precisava dele. "Deve ser impressão minha, ela está a salvo com a Kaede e os outros." Pensou. De repente viu um vulto vir cambaleante na sua direção, não o reconheceu até estar quase ao seu lado.

Miroku? O quê diabos aconteceu com você? E Kagome? Onde ela está?

Inu...Yasha! Os lobos....atacaram o vilarejo....e.....pegaram.....a Kagome!

O QUÊ? QUER DIZER QUE TUDO NÃO PASSOU DE UMA ARMADILHA?

Parece....que sim! Eles....esperaram você sair.....então nos atacaram!

Fique calmo, você está ferido! E os outros?

Estão....bem! eles me atacaram enquanto...... eu vinha para te avisar!

Eu vou procurá-la, tente não se esforçar muito. Vou levar você de volta ao vilarejo! Falou pegando o monge nas costas e saiu correndo em direção a casa de Kaede.

Velhota? Tudo bem aí?

Sim Inu-Yasha, nós estamos bem, mas eles levaram Kagome!

Eu já sei, cuide do Miroku, que eu vou trazer a minha mulher de volta! Deixou o monge sob os cuidados da sacerdotisa e saiu correndo para procurar a namorada.

Podia sentir que ela estava ferida, e isso o deixou ainda mais irritado. "Como ele pôde fazer isso com ela, eu vou matar aquele lobo fedorento!" pensou enquanto corria e sentia o ar, farejando a direção para onde haviam levado a namorada. De repente sentiu uma forte pancada na cabeça, e tudo a sua volta escureceu. Quando acordou, pôde ver a namorada presa em correntes pelos braços e pescoço. Irritou-se, mas não conseguiu sequer dar dois passos, caiu de joelhos ao sentir outro golpe, agora no estômago. Olhou à sua volta e pôde distinguir perfeitamente o local em que estava. Havia pelo menos trinta lobos a sua volta e dois fazendo guarda onde Kagome se encontrava. Quando se refez da pancada, disse com raiva:

ONDE ESTÁ O SEU MALDITO LÍDER? AQUELE COVARDE SÓ SABE AGIR SORRATEIRAMENTE? NÃO TEM CORAGEM DE ME ENFRENTAR CARA A CARA?

É bom ver que já acordou Cara de Cachorro, não gostaria de começar minha vingança sem você! Falou Kouga, entrando na caverna e se colocando ao lado dele.

SEU MALDITO, AQUELE BILHETE FOI UMA ARMADILHA PARA ME TIRAR DE PERTO DA KAGOME!!!

Como você é esperto Inu-Yasha! Você acha que eu seria idiota de me encontrar com você sem ter meu troféu ao meu alcance? Disse se aproximando da menina e colocando sua mão por sob a saia dela.

TIRE SUAS MÃOS IMUNDAS DA MINHA COMPANHEIRA!!!!

Companheira? Agora vagabunda mudou de nome? Vocês se merecem, o covarde e a vadia que não sabe manter as pernas fechadas!

SEU BASTARDO! QUEM TE DEU O DIREITO DE FALAR COM ELA ASSIM, EU VOU TE MATAR SEU DESGRAÇADO! Falou avançando na direção do lobo, que ao perceber a proximidade do hanyou, puxou a adaga que estava em sua cintura e colocou-a no pescoço da menina.

Chegue mais perto, e ela vai morrer antes mesmo de me divertir com ela!

DEIXE-A FORA DISSO KOUGA! SEU PROBLEMA É COMIGO E NÃO COM ELA!

ESTOU COM ÓDIO DOS DOIS. OU VOCÊ ACHA QUE VOU DEIXAR PASSAR EM BRANCO O FATO DE ELA ESTAR COM SEU CHEIRO E SEU GOSTO? SEU DESGRAÇADO, VOCÊ A MARCOU PARA NENHUM OUTRO MACHO SE APROXIMAR DELA, NÃO FOI?

SIM KOUGA, ELA AGORA É MINHA COMPANHEIRA PARA TODA A VIDA, E NEM MESMO VOCÊ PODE MUDAR ISSO!

Bom se é assim vou fazer você sofrer um pouquinho antes de acabar com os dois.

Falando isso, Kouga deu um uivo e imediatamente três lobos colocaram correntes no hanyou, que se debatia, mas não pôde evitar ser acorrentado.

Vendo que ele não oferecia mais risco, o lobo foi se aproximando da garota que se debatia, tentando desesperadamente se livrar das correntes. Pêra desespero do hanyou, kouga, num só movimento, arrancou a roupa da menina, e virando-se para o hanyou com um sorriso diabólico no rosto, falou:

Essa é a minha vingança para os dois, eu a possuirei na sua frente Cara de Cachorro, e você não poderá fazer nada para me impedir!

PARE!!! SE ENCOSTAR NELA, EU JURO KOUGA, EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ!!!

Você e qual exército?

NÃO PRECISO DE NINGUÉM! MEU ÓDIO POR VOCÊ É SUFICIENTEMENTE GRANDE, DOU CONTA SOZINHO!

Você está me atrapalhando Cara de Cachorro, aproveite o espetáculo!

Dizendo isso foi se aproximando da menina até estar a poucos centímetros do rosto dela.

Quando ele se abaixou e encostou sua boca na dela, deu um grito, e se afastou o suficiente para dar-lhe um forte tapa no rosto.

SUA VADIA!!!! POR QUE ME MORDEU???

Por que eu não quero sentir suas mãos imundas em mim!!!! Me solte agora Kouga, ou eu não respondo por mim!!!!

Inu-Yasha pôde sentir o cheiro dela mudando, ela agora não tinha mais o cheiro dele misturado ao cheiro dela, ela estava somente com o cheiro dele. O cheiro agora era de um hanyou. "Mas como pode ser, hoje não é o dia? Será que.....? Não pode ser! Ela vai se transformar, para se defender? Será que a velhota não me contou tudo?" pensou.

Kouga ficou paralisado ao sentir o cheiro dela ir mudando aos poucos, quando se virou para ela, disse:

Não pode ser! Você não pode!

O que foi Kouga? Está espantado, ou será que está com medo? Falou ela com a cabeça baixa.

Kagome? O que está acontecendo com você? Perguntou o hanyou.

NADA!!!!!! ME DEIXE ACABAR COM ESSE BASTARDO!!!!!! NÃO SE META!!!!

Ele podia ver o ódio nos olhos dela, mas ele ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo, como podia ser, ela não deveria estar daquele jeito e com certeza, quando chegassem ao vilarejo ele iria ter uma conversinha com a velha Kaede. Ela iria ter que contar o que estava acontecendo com a sua companheira, e se ela escondesse algum detalhe dele, ela ia se arrepender.


	15. A Transformação De Kagome

_**Capítulo 15 – A Transformação De Kagome.**_

Kagome sentiu todo seu sangue ferver nas veias. Olhou para as mãos, e notou que suas unhas estavam maiores que o normal, sentiu seus dentes perfurarem o lábio, fazendo escorrer um filete de sangue pelo canto da boca. Ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo, só sabia que deveria se salvar e salvar seu companheiro. Livrou-se facilmente da corrente que prendia seu pescoço, e agora voltava sua atenção para as duas nos seus braços. Fez um pouco de força, então, arrebentou-as como se não passassem de papel.

Agora sua atenção estava voltada para o lobo à sua frente, ele parecia estar petrificado diante da transformação dela. Ela podia sentir o cheiro do medo dele. Sabia que deveria se controlar, mas algo dentro dela fazia com que ela quisesse sentir o gosto do sangue dele. Partiu para cima do lobo, que só conseguia se defender e desviar dos ataques dela.

De repente ela sentiu que alguém a segurava, e sem pensar, desferiu um golpe com suas garras, fazendo o corpo de um outro lobo ser dividido em dois. Sentiu um estranho prazer ao ver o sangue nas suas garras. Continuou a retalhar cada um dos companheiros de Kouga, até que o viu fugindo, para se proteger da fúria assassina dela. Foi quando se virou para o companheiro, ainda preso, e se dirigiu até ele. Viu-o fechar os olhos ao vê-la levantar suas garras e baixá-las contra as correntes que o prendiam. Sentiu-o abraça-la, e aos poucos foi sentindo seu sangue se acalmar e um sono tomar conta de seu corpo. Desmaiou antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa.

Quando acordou, estavam dentro da cabana que Kaede havia cedido a eles, com o hanyou ao seu lado, olhando-a.

O que aconteceu? Por que nós estamos aqui? Por que você está me olhando desse jeito Inu-Yasha?

Você não se lembra do que aconteceu na caverna dos lobos?

Não! Só me lembro de sentir uma coisa estranha quando o Kouga arrancou as minhas roupas e tentou me beijar, depois disso é só um branco. Você pode me contar o que aconteceu?

Ainda não sei direito o que aconteceu, mas de alguma maneira você se transformou em hanyou e acabou com metade da alcatéia. Você só não matou o Kouga, porque ele fugiu. Depois, você me libertou e desmaiou, só acordando agora. Mas pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida, eu tive medo!

De mim?

Sim! Pensei que você fosse me matar também, mas não o fez. De alguma maneira você me reconheceu.

Me perdoe! Acho que será melhor que nós.....

Nem pense uma coisa dessas! Eu não vou permitir que você me abandone! Eu tive medo sim, mas agora sei que você jamais me faria mal, por isso, não se culpe. Você salvou a nós dois!

Mas eu podia ter te machucado!

Mas não machucou! E agora deixe de besteiras e vamos esperar pela velhota para nos explicar o que realmente aconteceu!

Tudo bem!

O hanyou viu a tristeza da namorada e se sentiu mal por ter dito que havia sentido medo dela, então abraçou e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado, na tentativa de apagar da mente dela toda aquela tristeza.

Ela correspondeu ao beijo, mas não conseguia parar de pensar no que ele havia dito. Ele sentiu medo dela, não conseguia deixar de pensar no que ela poderia ter feito para deixa-lo com medo dela. "Será que eu me transformei num monstro?" pensou. Ele sentiu o cheiro das lágrimas dela e imediatamente parou de beijá-la, passando os dedos pelo rosto dela, afastando as lágrimas que caiam sem controle.

Por favor, meu amor, não fique assim! Eu senti medo sim, mas depois não tive mais medo, pois sabia que era você ali ao meu lado. E depois, eu até achei que você estava bonita. Estava parecida comigo, até o seu cabelo estava da cor dos meus. Só seus olhos que não mudaram, e foram eles que me deram paz. Eles me disseram que você não me faria mal.

Ah, Inu-Yasha! Como você ainda consegue me amar, depois de eu ter me transformado num monstro?

Você me acha um monstro?

Não! Mas é que....

Mas nada! Você se transformou em mim. E assim como você teve medo de mim, quando me viu pela primeira vez como um youkai, eu também tive ao te ver como hanyou. E deixe de falar e pensar em bobagens, eu estou sentindo a sua angústia, e te garanto que isso nunca mais vai acontecer!

Promete?

Prometo!

Desculpem atrapalhar, mas vim ver o que você queria Inu-Yasha, só agora recebi o seu recado! Falou Kaede entrando na cabana.

Velhota! Gostaria que você me explicasse o motivo da Kagome ter se transformado em hanyou, hoje!

Ela ou você estavam correndo algum tipo de perigo?

Sim! Ela quase foi violentada por aquele lobo maldito!

Isso explica a transformação!

Ainda não entendi, senhora Kaede, por que não me lembro de nada?

Vou explicar. Quando vocês fizeram o ritual de sangue, passaram a partilhar o mesmo destino, ou seja, sempre que o Inu-Yasha estiver na forma humana, você estará na forma de hanyou. E como o Inu-Yasha, sempre que você estiver em perigo ou ele precise de você para sobreviver, você se transformará em hanyou, com uma diferença, como seu corpo não pode se transformar como ele num youkai completo, a sua forma hanyou será mais forte, e lhe deixará sem lembranças de tudo o que acontecer nesse momento. Diferente da transformação na primeira noite de lua nova, quando você se lembrará de tudo o que ocorrer. Entenderam? Ela para defender a você e a ela mesma, se transformará em hanyou, só que como o seu lado youkai é mais forte que o corpo humano dela. Ela só fará metade da transformação, por isso a falta de memória. Mas ela só reconhecerá e protegerá o companheiro, no caso você Inu-Yasha, fora isso matará indistintamente, amigos ou inimigos.

Foi por isso que ela não me atacou! Quer dizer então que da mesma forma que eu, me transformo em youkai para me defender no caso da minha vida estar correndo perigo, ela pode fazer o mesmo, só que não completamente?

Isso mesmo! Quando vocês partilharam do sangue um do outro, partilharam também o seu destino Inu-Yasha. Ela continua uma humana, mas dentro dela corre o seu sangue, dando-lhe a mesma resistência e longevidade que seu sangue dá a você!

Obrigada senhora Kaede. Fico mais aliviada em saber que eu não poderei machucar o Inu-Yasha, mas fico preocupada com vocês, e se eu acabar os ferindo, nunca me perdoarei.

Eu não deixarei que isso aconteça, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado para te proteger e te trazer de volta para mim! Falou o hanyou trazendo-a para seus braços, e lhe envolvendo num abraço reconfortante. Agora ela sabia que ele não a deixaria machucar ninguém que ela amava, e que sempre estaria ao seu lado para protege-la dela mesma.


	16. A Reconciliação

_**Capítulo 16 – A Reconciliação.**_

Depois da descoberta, Kagome tentava se acostumar com a sua nova realidade. Não se arrependia de ter feito o ritual com Inu-Yasha, mas, desde aquele dia na caverna dos lobos, sentia-se mal, afinal, nunca havia morto sequer uma mosca, e agora tinha que se acostumar ao fato que havia morto quase metade da alcatéia. Isso ainda doía, e doía muito mais a lembrança das palavras do namorado, ele teve medo dela, ainda não se sentia confortável ao seu lado, desde aquele dia estava um pouco afastada dele. Precisava de um tempo para se acostumar com tudo e digerir aquele remorso que a corroia por dentro.

Ele havia notado o afastamento dela, mas seguindo o conselho de Kaede, resolveu a contra gosto deixa-la sozinha por um tempo, se limitando a vigia-la à distância, e sempre que possível dormia ao seu lado, sem que ela percebesse.

Um certo dia, Kagome acordou e se deu conta de que estava sendo dura demais com o namorado, afinal, ela não podia culpa-lo por ter tido medo, ela também já havia sentido medo dele outras vezes e nem por isso ele se afastou dela ou sequer havia demonstrado mágoa, muito pelo contrário, ele sempre esteve ao seu lado, buscando nela a sua força para enfrentar os perigos.

Como eu sou covarde! Bradou esmurrando a cama, onde antes ela dividia com o hanyou. – Ele deve estar me odiando, pois nunca mais veio me ver! Agora tentava segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em turvar seus olhos.

Eu não te odeio, eu te amo mais que a mim mesmo! E você não é covarde, só precisava de um tempo para se acostumar com esse seu novo poder! Ela se assustou quando ouviu a voz dele vindo do lado de fora da cabana. Deu um pulo da cama e saiu correndo para a porta.

Inu-Yasha!!! Por favor, me perdoe, eu não queria afastar você de mim, mas eu também precisava ficar sozinha. Você me perdoa?

Claro meu amor, apesar de em momento algum eu ter me zangado com você, pelo contrário, eu sempre estive aqui, zelando por você e rezando para que você se recuperasse rápido, pois eu já estava morrendo de saudades dos seus beijos.

Ah, meu amor, o que seria de mim sem você? Falou abraçando-o e encostando seus lábios nos dele.

Nós nunca vamos estar separados, se lembra? Agora somos um só, e é por isso que eu decidi que vamos falar com a sua família. Gostaria de fazer as coisas do jeito certo, pelo menos uma vez na vida.

Você está me pedindo........não, deve ser imaginação minha!

O que foi? Não gostou da minha idéia de falar com a sua família? Ou será que você tem vergonha de estar namorando comigo e não quer que eles saibam?

Deixa de besteiras Inu-Yasha! Eu não tenho vergonha de você, a coisa que eu mais quero é que todo mundo saiba que eu estou namorando o maior e mais poderoso hanyou de toda a era feudal japonesa, apesar de que ninguém acreditaria que eu viajei 500 anos para encontrar o dono do meu coração e da minha vida.

Não precisamos contar esse detalhe! Falou ele dando um enorme sorriso.

Você deveria sorrir mais vezes meu amor, eu acabei de descobrir que eu adoro o seu sorriso.

Eu vou tentar, com você é sempre tão fácil me sentir feliz!

Então? Quando vamos para minha era?

Que tal agora?

Mas já? Eu ainda nem tomei café, e preciso arrumar minha moch....

Já está pronta! O que mais?

Você? Quando? Por que?

Eu sim, ontem à noite, por que eu sabia exatamente que você iria fazer as pazes comigo hoje. Respondi suas três perguntas?

Eu já disse que você é impossível?

Eu sei! Agora tome o café que eu deixei ao lado da sua cama e quando você terminar iremos para sua era.

Você não que me fazer companhia? Eu estou me sentindo tão sozinha ultimamente. Falou fazendo beicinho, deixando o hanyou quase louco, diante daquela visão.

Vamos entrar antes que eu perca o controle e faça uma bobagem aqui fora, acho que os aldeões não iriam gostar muito do que iriam ver. Falou empurrando-a para dentro, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Eles tomaram o café, entre carícias e brincadeiras, pois aqueles três dias não haviam sido fáceis para nenhum dos dois. Quando acabaram, ele levantou e estendeu-lhe uma das mãos para ajuda-la a levantar. Quando ela estava de pé, ele a puxou de encontro ao peito e lhe beijou profunda e apaixonadamente, fazendo-a tremer. Ele se afastou somente o suficiente, para olha-la nos olhos e falar:

Acho que sua família pode esperar mais um pouco, afinal, temos assuntos mais urgentes nos esperando aqui!

E eu poderia saber que assuntos são esses?

Eu te mostro!

Falou pegando-a no colo e levando-a até a cama, onde deitou com ela ainda em seus braços.

Mataram as saudades um do corpo do outro, até que, quando estavam saciados, adormeceram felizes, pois agora estavam novamente unidos pelo único vínculo que não se desfaz, o amor de um pelo outro. O amor puro e inocente que sentiam, e que nem mesmo a morte seria capaz de destruir.


	17. A Volta Para Casa E A Surpresa De InuYas...

_**Capítulo 17 – A Volta Para Casa E A Surpresa de Inu-Yasha**_

Já era quase noite quando acordaram, o hanyou foi o primeiro a levantar e se vestir, pegou as roupas da namorada que estavam emboladas no mesmo lugar onde as suas estavam, e entregou-as para que ela se vestisse também. Vendo que ela não fazia movimento algum para se vestir, ele sentou-se ao seu lado e falou:

Será que a minha amada companheira ainda pretende demorar?

Sua companheira está com preguiça!

Então, acho que terei que vestir você. Não é verdade?

É, acho que vai ter que me vestir sim! Falou ela piscando para ele.

Se é assim, então vem cá! Disse puxando-a para seu colo e colocando a blusa nela.

Quando terminou de vesti-la, pegou-a no colo e saiu da cabana, rumo ao poço. Na ida, passou pela cabana de Kaede e lhe avisou que eles iriam para a outra era, falar com a família da namorada.

Pularam no poço e não demorou muito, estavam no templo da família dela.

Entraram pela cozinha e encontraram todos jantando. Quando Souta os viu, deu um pulo do lugar onde estava sentado e correu em direção dos dois, falando:

Mana!!!! Mano Cachorro!!!! Vocês querem jantar? Quanto tempo vão passar aqui dessa vez?

Calma Souta!!! Desse jeito você vai acabar assustando o Inu-Yasha!

A gente quer jantar sim pirralho, e acho que vamos ficar só hoje! Falou o hanyou no seu costumeiro bom humor.

Que bom que vieram, minha filha. Fiz a sua comida favorita. Espero que você goste Inu-Yasha!

Obrigada mamãe, mas como sabia que eu viria?

É que sua mãe faz a mesma comida todas as noites. Nós já não agüentamos mais comer a mesma coisa todo dia. Falou o avô visivelmente aliviado, pois amanhã o cardápio mudaria.

Sentem-se e se sirvam, depois me contem como anda as coisas do outro lado. Falou a mãe, com um sorriso.

Jantaram, e depois a mãe trouxe um delicioso bolo de chocolate, que fez os olhos do hanyou brilharem. Ele comeu três fatias, para desespero da namorada.

Quando terminaram de comer, Kagome ajudou a mãe a tirar a mesa e lavar os pratos. Inu-Yasha foi para a sala, junto de vovô e Souta, que queria mostrar seu novo jogo de luta. Quando elas entraram na sala, encontraram Souta e Inu-Yasha jogando vídeo game. O hanyou, quando viu a namorada, falou suplicante:

Graças a Deus que você voltou! Por favor, diga a seu irmão que eu já não agüento mais jogar!

Por que Inu-Yasha?

É que ele já perdeu umas trinta vezes para mim! Respondeu Souta com um enorme sorriso.

Eu não perdi, só te deixei ganhar porque você é muito pequeno. Falou Inu-Yasha tentando demonstrar desprezo pelo jogo.

Sei! Vou fingir que acredito! Falou Souta.

Ora, seu pirralho!

Inu-Yasha!!! Você esqueceu o que viemos fazer?

Hã? Não Kagome!

Que bom! Mamãe, Inu-Yasha e eu temos uma coisa para lhe falar!

O que foi minha filha? É algo grave?

Não! Acho que a senhora vai gostar de saber! Falou a menina.

Então me digam logo, já estou ficando curiosa!

Senhora Higurashi, na realidade eu tenho duas coisas para falar com a senhora! O hanyou falou meio envergonhado.

Duas??? Kagome falou espantada.

Pode falar meu filho. O que é assim tão importante?

Primeiro, a Kagome e eu, nós....quer dizer.... ela e eu.....

Para de enrolar Inu-Yasha! Fala logo! Disse Kagome.

Calma!!! Eu estou tentando! Bem, como eu ia dizendo, sua filha e eu....

Vocês estão namorando! A mãe falou, deixando o hanyou e a menina, espantados.

Como a senhora sabia? Inu-Yasha conseguiu falar.

Eu vi o jeito que vocês se olhavam durante o jantar, então percebi que, para vocês trocarem olhares tão apaixonados, só podiam estar namorando! Tenho que dizer que para mim não é surpresa, pois sempre sobe que vocês se amavam, desde a primeira vez que te vi Inu-Yasha. Fico feliz por vocês dois.

Bem essa era a primeira coisa que eu tinha que dizer. A segunda é um pedido.

Pede pedir Inu-Yasha! Falou a mãe.

Senhora, eu queria pedir a Kagome em.......casamento! A senhora me daria essa honra? A menina quase desmaiou ao ouvir o pedido do namorado.

Ah, meu filho! Nada me faria mais feliz do que isso que você está me pedindo. É claro que eu permito que ela se case com você, se ela estiver de acordo, é claro! Falou virando-se para a filha que tinha uma expressão abobada no rosto.

Eu....eu....! Kagome não conseguia sequer formar uma frase.

Você não quer se casar comigo? Falou o hanyou um pouco decepcionado.

Eu.....mas é claro que eu quero me casar com você! Só fiquei surpresa, só isso.

Então você aceita? Perguntou Inu-Yasha com um enorme sorriso.

Sim meu amor, eu aceito! Disse a menina se jogando nos braços do namorado.

Que bom! Mas quando vocês pretendem realizar a cerimônia? Perguntou a mãe.

Acho que seria melhor a Kagome escolher a data! Ele disse, olhando para ela.

Que tal no fim do ano, depois que as aulas terminarem? Assim teremos tempo para preparar tudo! Ela disse sorrindo.

Por mim tudo bem, assim dará tempo para organizar as coisas e apresenta-lo ao restante da família. Disse a mãe abraçando os dois.

Kagome, suas amigas ligaram hoje pela manhã e avisaram que vai haver um teste no colégio depois de amanhã, acho que você terá que estudar, pois elas deixaram a matéria com o seu irmão. Falou o avô.

O QUÊ???? AI MEU DEUS, EU NÃO SEI NADA E SÓ FALTAM DOIS DIAS!!! O QUE EU FAÇO???

Eu ajudo você! Disse o hanyou.

Obrigado meu amor, então vamos para o meu quarto, pois preciso estudar!

A propósito, o Inu-Yasha vai dormir no seu quarto não é?

Acho que sim, tem problema? Falou a menina corando.

Não, eu já vou providenciar um colchonete e roupa de cama limpa para ele. Daqui a pouco bato no seu quarto para deixar tudo! Falou a mãe num sorriso.

Obrigada mãe!

Agora subam e vão estudar! A mãe falou saindo.

Subiram até o quarto dela, e enquanto ela sentava na escrivaninha e abria um dos livros que estavam empilhados, ele sentou-se na cama dela.

Não entendo. Por que você precisa fazer esse tal de teste, se já vai se casar?

É porque eu preciso terminar meus estudos! Falou sem tirar os olhos do livro.

Por que?

Para ingressar na faculdade!

Por que?

Para me formar, e me tornar uma médica!

Por que?

Por que eu quero ser médica e cuidar das pessoas, agora chega de perguntas e me deixa estudar Inu-Yasha! Ela falou dando o assunto por encerrado.

Humanos! Nunca vou entende-los!

Ela achou melhor não começar uma discussão, pois já tinha problemas suficientes com a matéria do teste. Ela ficou lá, com a cara enfiada nos livros, escrevendo, resmungando e tornando a escrever até a mãe entrar no quarto e começar a arrumar o lugar onde o hanyou iria dormir. Quando já estava de saída falou para a filha:

Não estude até tarde, se quiserem comer algo, tem sanduíches e refrigerante na geladeira!

Saiu do quarto deixando-os a sós. O hanyou já estava impaciente, pois ela não estava dando atenção a ele. Então resolveu se levantar e foi até onde ela estava sentada e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

Definitivamente não consigo me concentrar com você aqui! Falou abraçando o namorado.

Você pode continuar isso depois, agora eu queria ficar um pouco com a minha futura esposa. O que me diz?

É, acho que posso estudar amanhã, quando voltar da escola! Ela falou dando-lhe um beijo.

Eu gostaria de ir com você amanhã, será que eu posso?

Mas é claro!!! Eu iria adorar apresentar o meu noivo para as minhas amigas!!! Ela sorriu.

Eu já disse que você fica linda quando sorri?

Ah, Inu-Yasha! Eu te amo!

Eu também! Será que eu posso dormir na sua cama?

Tudo bem, eu durmo no colchonete!

Mas eu queria dormir com você! Ele falou fazendo charme.

Ah, entendi! Pode dormir comigo sim, mas é só dormir. Entendeu?

Tá bom! Suspirou desanimado.

A gente pode fazer a outra coisa quando voltarmos para a nossa cabana! Piscou para ele.

Acho que eu posso agüentar três dias, não mais que isso! Falou puxando-a mais para perto e beijando o pescoço dela.

Deitaram na cama e ficaram abraçados, até o sono chegar e os dois dormirem, afinal o dia havia sido cheio de emoções e eles mereciam um descanso. E finalmente amanhã ele iria conhecer o lugar que sempre atirava de perto dele. E de quebra, afastaria possíveis rivais de perto da namorada.


	18. Conhecendo O Território Inimigo

_**Capítulo 18 – Conhecendo O Território Inimigo**_

Inu-Yasha foi acordado com o barulho do despertador. Já era hora da namorada acordar para ir a escola. Ele se virou e a acordou com um gostoso beijo.

Desse jeito você vai me acostumar mal, acho que vou querer sempre acordar assim! Ela falou esfregando os olhos para afastar o sono.

Se depender de mim, vou sempre acordar você assim.

Pena que eu não posso ficar, senão iria te mostrar outro jeito de me acordar!

Quando chegarmos você me mostra esse seu outro jeito?

Vou pensar no seu caso, agora me deixa tomar banho, para poder ir à escola, senão vou chegar atrasada! Falou levantando da cama.

Posso tomar banho com você? Pediu com os olhos brilhando.

Vem logo antes que eu me arrependa, mas é só tomar banho. Ok?

Se é assim que você quer, eu me sacrifico!

Que dramático! Falou rindo.

Tomaram banho e desceram para a cozinha. Ela tomou café e arrumou um lanche para comer na escola. Esperou ele terminar o café e chamou-o até a sala. Pegou um lenço e quando se aproximou, ele perguntou desconfiado:

O que é isso?

Ah, isso? É uma bandana, vai servir para esconder essas suas orelhinhas lindas! Falou amarrando o pedaço de pano na cabeça do namorado.

Já não bastava essa roupa esquisita, ainda tenho que usar esse negócio? Isso faz minhas orelhas coçarem!

Mas é por pouco tempo, já pensou o susto que as pessoas iriam levar se vissem as suas orelhas? Falou dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.

Tudo bem, mas quando chegar em casa, vou tirar isso!

Vamos, senão vou chegar atrasada! Tchau mãe, já estamos indo!

Saíram de mãos dadas e pegaram um ônibus. Quando desceram, encontraram com as amigas dela.

Kagome!!! Falaram as três juntas.

Oi meninas! Tudo bem?

Nós é que perguntamos! Você melhorou da trombose?

Trom....o quê? Falou o hanyou.

"Ai vovô, o senhor podia parar de inventar tanta doença!" Pensou ela. – É, melhorei sim, obrigada.

Kagome, quem é aquele garoto que está com você? Falou Ayame.

Ah, sim. Inu-Yasha vem aqui um momentinho?

O que foi meu anjo?

Queria que conhecesse as minhas amigas. Meninas esse é o meu namorado, Inu-Yasha! Falou agarrando o braço do hanyou.

Muito prazer meninas, mas eu não sou o namorado dela!

NÃO???? Falaram as quatro.

Não, sou o noivo dela!

Kagome? Esse é aquele cara insensível, egoísta, nervosinho e indeciso? Falou Ayame ao ouvido da amiga.

É ele sim! Kagome respondeu corada.

E o Houjou? Como ele fica nessa história? Perguntou a outra amiga da menina

Quem é Miojo, Kagome? Perguntou Inu-Yasha já emburrando.

Não amor, não é Miojo, é Houjou. E ele é só um amigo da escola. Não é meninas?

É, mas ele gosta de você! Falou Ayame.

O QUÊ? QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É? POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME FALOU DELE? O hanyou estava a ponto de explodir de tanto ciúme.

Calma Inu-Yasha, o Houjou é só um amigo, eu nunca tive nada além de amizade com ele! Ela tentava acalma-lo enquanto que as amigas saíam de fininho.

MAS AS SUAS AMIGAS FALARAM QUE ELE GOSTA DE VOCÊ!

Como amiga, eu posso te assegurar. Agora deixa de fazer escândalo e vamos para o colégio, por favor.

QUEM ESTÁ FAZENDO ESCÂNDALO?

Eu preciso responder? Falou puxando-o e dando-lhe um beijo antes que ele pudesse gritar mais alguma coisa.

Você sabe me enrolar direitinho! Falou puxando-a mais para perto dele e deu-lhe outro beijo.

Quando pararam de se beijarem, entraram na escola e a menina não pode se conter quando ouviu algumas garotas falarem que o garoto era bonito demais para estar com ela.

Escuta aqui suas descaradas, ele é MEU noivo. Ouviram bem? MEU E DE MAIS NINGUÉM!!! Ele não pôde conter uma gostosa gargalhada ao ver a namorada com ciúme dele.

E agora, quem é que está fazendo escândalo? Disse ele rindo.

Feh! Eu não estou fazendo escândalo!

Você está passando tempo demais comigo. Já está até falando como eu! Passou o braço na cintura dela e continuaram andando. Quando já estavam quase entrando no prédio, ela ouviu alguém chamar seu nome.

Higurashi!!!

"Ai meu Deus, que não seja o Houjou!!" Pensou. Parou e ficou olhando para o hanyou que já estava vermelho de raiva ao ouvir o nome dela sendo chamado por um garoto.

Ei, Higurashi, você já saiu do hospital? Falou Houjou.

Err, é o que parece! Houjou, quero que conheça alguém! Esse aqui é o meu noivo Inu-Yasha. Ela falou rezando para que o hanyou não matasse o menino.

Oh! Meus parabéns Higurashi, e é um prazer conhecer você, meus parabéns, você é um homem de sorte, a Higurashi nunca deu a menor bola para qualquer garoto daqui da escola. Espero que sejam muito felizes. Falou estendendo a mão para o hanyou, que se manteve impassível.

Obrigado! Limitou-se a falar.

Bem Higurashi, nos vemos na aula. Até mais Inu-Yasha! Houjou saiu tentando aparentar normalidade, mas por dentro estava despedaçado, pois sempre fora apaixonado pela menina e agora, que ele achava que teria alguma chance com ela, tinha que aparecer aquele garoto arrogante e pedi-la em casamento. "Que droga Houjou, se você não tivesse sido tão covarde, talvez fosse você o noivo e não aquele idiota arrogante!" Pensou.

Puxa Inu-Yasha, precisava ser tão grosso com o Houjou?

Eu o deixei vivo, não deixei? Então, dê-se por satisfeita!

Grosso! Eu só não queria que ele tivesse uma impressão errada a seu respeito, afinal ele é meu amigo e se preocupa comigo!

O que ele vai pensar ou deixar de pensar de mim não me interessa, mas parece que você ficou com peninha daquele humano fracote! Vai pode dizer, você gosta dele não é? Aquele papo de que nunca tinha tido outro além de mim era tudo mentira! Confessa!

.........É a segunda vez que você me magoa desse jeito! Eu nunca menti para você! Ela falou quase chorando. Ele se arrependeu de tê-la magoado e foi abraça-la, mas ela desviou do abraço dele.

Acho melhor você voltar Inu-Yasha! Ela falou num fio de voz.

Não! Me perdoa Kagome, eu falei sem pensar, eu estava magoado e nem me importei se ia te magoar também! Eu sou mesmo um idiota!

Por favor, me deixa sozinha um pouco, eu preciso pensar!

Não, eu não saio daqui enquanto você não me perdoar!

Eu estou atrasada, agora não posso falar com você, se quiser me espere sair e conversaremos! Ela falou sem olha-lo nos olhos e foi entrando na escola.

Você não vai nem me dar um beijo?

Talvez quando eu sair! Entrou sem olhar para trás, pois se tivesse olhado veria a expressão arrependida do hanyou.

Eu vou te esperar.....e vou fazer você sorrir novamente, eu prometo! Falou mais para ele do que para ela ouvir.

Ele ficou lá, sentado na escada em frente à escola, esperando que a aula dela terminasse e os dois pudessem conversar. Ele estava arrasado, o que ela falou acabou com ele "É a segunda vez que você me magoa desse jeito!", e era verdade, pela segunda vez ele havia dito algo que não pensava, só para fazê-la sofrer como ele estava sofrendo. "Como eu sou idiota! Por que eu não posso manter essa minha boca fechada e não magoá-la mais? Estúpido!" Pensou.

Dentro da escola, Kagome não conseguia se concentrar em nada do que o professor falava, só conseguia pensar no que o namorado havia dito. "Aquele papo de que nunca tinha tido outro além de mim era tudo mentira! Confessa!", "Como você pode duvidar de mim Inu-Yasha? Será que eu não demonstrei meu amor direito para você, por isso ainda tem dúvidas?", voltou à realidade quando ouviu o sinal tocar, nem havia sentido o tempo passar, ele já deveria ter ido embora, melhor assim, pois não agüentaria discutir com ele, não hoje.

Guardou seus livros e se levantou da mesa andando como um zumbi pelos corredores, quando chegou na porta da escola, distinguiu uma figura conhecida. "Ele me esperou! Meu Deus, faça com que ele tenha se arrependido do que falou!" Implorava, pois apesar de tudo o que ele lhe falara, ela podia sentir a tristeza nele, e rezava para não estar enganada. Ele foi se aproximando dela, enquanto ela continuava a andar como uma morta viva. Ela parou na frente dele, de cabeça baixa, rezando para que ele não percebesse que ela estava chorando.

Me perdoe Kagome, eu me arrependo de cada palavra que disse a você! Não chore por minha causa, eu não sou digno das suas lágrimas! Ele falou, levantando o rosto dela para que ela visse que ele também estava chorando.

Inu-Yasha, você está chorando? Por minha causa?

Não meu amor, eu estou chorando pela minha estupidez, como eu pude magoar a única pessoa que me importa, a minha companheira? É por isso que eu estou chorando, eu não queria ter te magoado, eu juro!

Sabe Inu-Yasha, eu pensei que não poderia te perdoar, não dessa vez, mas percebi que mesmo que eu queira, não consigo ficar com raiva de você! Sabe por que? Porque meu amor é maior que qualquer outro sentimento, por isso meu amor, eu perdôo você do fundo do meu coração! Afinal nós somos um só, lembra? Falou aproximando-se dele e abraçando-o para lhe dar o seu melhor beijo. Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e correspondeu ao beijo dela com o mesmo ardor.

Eles ficaram ali, como se não houvesse mais ninguém no mundo, naquele momento existiam somente eles dois. E o hanyou só queria afogar-se no mar que era o amor dela. Um amor infinitamente maior do que ele imaginara que fosse. Esse amor lhe trazia paz e tranqüilidade como nunca havia sentido antes, nem mesmo Kikyou o amara daquela forma. O amor de Kagome era diferente, era vivo, intenso, frágil, mas ao mesmo tempo forte, tão forte que era capaz de perdoar uma frase infeliz, dita por um idiota, num momento de total falta de maturidade. Como ele queria que ela se casasse com ele, se ele se comportava como uma criancinha de dois anos quando faz pirraça? Mas sim ele desejava casar-se com ela e queria que ela lhe ensinasse a ser um homem de verdade. Afinal ele a amava e não queria perdê-la. Separaram-se quando lhes faltou o ar. Mas continuaram abraçados, tentando prolongar aquele momento. Ele olhou nos olhos dela e disse:

Eu te amo, mais que a mim mesmo, e queria que você me ensinasse a ser um homem de verdade, um homem como você quer e precisa. Eu quero mudar para você!

Meu amor, eu nunca quis que você mudasse, pois foi por você ser assim que eu me apaixonei por você. Se você mudar, não será mais o meu Inu-Yasha, você será apenas mais um, igual a todos os outros que eu nunca quis ao meu lado. Por isso, não quero que você mude, só queria que confiasse em mim!

Eu confio em você!

Então não precisa fazer mais nada, para mim você é perfeito, apesar dos seus defeitos.

Então vamos para casa?

Não! Vamos ver o pôr do sol, quero terminar esse dia ao seu lado, você quer ver o pôr do sol comigo?

Claro! Se você estiver ao meu lado, o pôr do sol vai ficar ainda mais bonito! Ele falou dando-lhe um beijo, e a segurando pela cintura. Foram andando ao encontro do pôr do sol, que para brindar ao amor deles, foi o mais bonito entardecer que já viram.


	19. A Troca De Alianças

_**Capítulo 19 – A Troca De Alianças**_

Quando chegaram no templo foram direto para o quarto, pois o que menos queriam era serem incomodados, eles estavam deitados abraçados, quando o hanyou falou:

Você sabe que dia é amanhã?

Sim, é o dia do meu teste, que por sinal não estudei nada ainda! Falou se aconchegando mais no peito dele.

Não meu amor, não é isso, amanhã é a primeira noite de lua nova. Lembrou agora?

Ai meu Deus, como eu pude esquecer? Amanhã nós vamos.....

Isso mesmo. Não gostaria que sua família soubesse disso agora, antes do nosso casamento. O que você acha de voltarmos depois do seu teste?

Tudo bem, acho que podemos ir sem levantar suspeitas. Ela falou com o semblante preocupado.

Então, quando você chegar voltaremos para nossa casa! Ele a abraçou forte. – Não precisa ter medo, lembra o que a velhota falou, dessa vez você vai se lembrar de tudo o que acontecer!

Eu sei! Se você estiver do meu lado, eu não terei medo!

Eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado!

Estavam se beijando, quando a mãe da menina bateu na porta do quarto.

Kagome, Inu-Yasha? Desçam, o jantar está na mesa!

Já estamos indo mãe!

Estarei esperando vocês lá na sala, não demorem muito!

Sim senhora! Será que ela desconfia de alguma coisa?

Acho que não, mas como ela é mãe nunca se sabe!

Como assim?

As mães são conhecidas pelo sexto sentido aguçado, por isso não me espantaria se ela já soubesse que eu não sou mais uma criança!

E você algum dia foi criança? Ele falou rindo para ela.

Pior que o Souta!

Ai meu Deus, espero que nossos filhos não puxem o seu lado da família! Eu iria enlouquecer, já me basta o pirralho do seu irmão!

Você quer ter filhos? Comigo?

Claro! Com a velha Kaede é que não seria! Falou balançando a cabeça para espantar a visão que tivera com a sacerdotisa. – Só de pensar me dá arrepios! Falou.

O que você queria primeiro. Menino ou menina?

Pode ser os dois?

Estou só brincando! O que você me der, eu vou amar igual, não importa se é menino ou uma linda menininha com os seus olhos e seu perfume!

Quer dizer então que você gostaria de uma menina?

Não falei isso! Só disse que não me importo com o que venha, desde que seja de você!

Eu te amo!

Eu também! Vamos descer antes que eu resolva encomendar esse bebê aqui mesmo!

Levantaram-se e desceram para a sala, onde se encontravam todos.

Jantaram sob uma gostosa conversa, e ficaram planejando como seria a cerimônia do casamento dos dois. A mãe da menina falava empolgada sobre o vestido de noiva que ela começaria a fazer para a filha, enquanto que o avô perguntava se ele pensava em usar quimono ou fraque. Na realidade, os dois já se sentiam casados, mas sabiam que isso era importante para a família dela, afinal ela era a única filha mulher, e toda mãe sonha em poder casar sua filha como manda o figurino. A mãe falava empolgada sobre todos os detalhes da cerimônia, sobre o buffet e pedia conselhos sobre os convidados.

Calma mãe ainda faltam seis meses! Podemos planejar com calma cada detalhe! Eu confio no seu bom gosto! Falou a menina.

Senhora, amanhã nós dois estaremos voltando, mas prometo que voltaremos o mais rápido possível para ajuda-la nos preparativos! Ele falou lançando um enorme sorriso.

Eu sei disso meu filho! E não precisa mais me chamar tão formalmente, afinal você já faz parte da família! Pode me chamar de mãe, eu iria adorar!

Está bem, mãe! Ele falou meio encabulado, afinal nem se lembrava mais da última vez que havia pronunciado essa palavra.

Quando acabaram de jantar, ele ajudou a futura sogra a retirar a mesa, enquanto a namorada se preparava para lavar a louça. Depois de tudo arrumado foram para a sala, e olharam desconfiados quando a mãe dela se levantou e saiu sem dizer nada. Quando ela regressou, chamou os dois.

Meus filhos, eu gostaria de lhes dar uma coisa!

Mãe, não precisa se incomodar! Falou a menina.

Espere Kagome, eu ainda nem disse o que eu iria dar a vocês! Gostaria que vocês usassem isso. Falou entregando uma caixinha de veludo preta nas mãos do hanyou. – Essas eram as alianças do seu pai e minha, Kagome. Espero que elas façam vocês tão felizes, quanto nos fizeram no tempo em que as usamos! Falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Obrigada mamãe, tenho certeza que elas vão nos fazer muito felizes! Disse a filha abraçando a mãe.

Agora Inu-Yasha, coloque no dedo da Kagome, e você minha filha, ponha no dedo do seu noivo, afinal vocês estão selando o compromisso de vocês. Um compromisso de amor e fidelidade por toda a vida!

O hanyou abriu a caixinha, meio desajeitado, e pegou um dos anéis que estavam dentro. Tomou a mão da namorada e colocou a aliança no dedo dela, beijando o anel logo em seguida. A menina fez o mesmo por ele. Quando terminaram olharam-se apaixonadamente e foram se aproximando para um beijo cheio de ternura. Separaram-se ao ouvirem as palmas da mãe, do avô e de Souta, que batia palmas e assobiava. Ficaram muito corados, mas sentiam-se felizes, pois agora eles tinham algo para mostrara os outros que um pertencia ao outro. A mãe da menina foi até a cozinha acompanhada pelo avô e quando regressaram estavam com uma garrafa de champanhe e taças.

Isso merece um brinde! Falou enchendo as taças, e entregando aos dois.

Brindemos a felicidade de vocês! Falou o avô.

Brindaram e depois de sorverem o líquido ficaram conversando alegremente até a hora em que subiram para dormirem.

Quando entraram no quarto, a menina falou:

Agora é oficial, você é meu!

Eu sempre fui seu, mesmo antes disso! Falou aconchegando-a ao seu peito.

Dormiram abraçados e felizes, pois ninguém nunca iria separa-los.


	20. A Transformação Dos Dois

_**Capítulo 20 – A Transformação Dos Dois**_

Kagome pegou o teste que estava sobre sua mesa e passou os olhos pelo papel. Mesmo havendo estudado, não conseguia entender nada do que estava escrito. "Melhor eu tentar fazer algumas dessas questões, mesmo que estejam erradas. Pelo menos não vou entregar em branco!", pensou ela começando a escrever. Quando terminou, entregou ao professor e saiu da sala, não iria ter mais nenhuma aula naquele dia. Saiu do prédio da escola e foi caminhando até o templo. Quando chegou, percebeu que o namorado estava sentado sob a sombra da árvore sagrada. Achou melhor não incomodá-lo e já ia entrando em casa quando sentiu as mãos dele agarrarem a sua cintura.

Onde pensa que vai sem nem ao menos me dar um beijo? Senti saudades! Falou com voz rouca ao pé do seu ouvido.

Err, oi meu amor! Desculpe, pensei que queria ficar sozinho! Falou virando-se para ele.

Como foi o seu teste?

Prefiro nem comentar! Acho que não vou sequer conseguir atingir o mínimo da nota necessária! Falou com tristeza.

Esse teste era mesmo muito importante para você?

É! Mas sempre existe segunda chamada, então posso recuperar essa nota com um trabalho.

Você já está pronta para irmos?

Sim, só vou me despedir da mamãe e do vovô e podemos ir. Está bem?

Sim, posso me despedir junto?

Claro! Mamãe vai adorar!

Entraram na casa e foram se despedir de todos, menos Souta que ainda estava no colégio. Ela pegou sua mochila, arrumando algumas coisas, e colocando um lindo vestido em estilo oriental para fazer uma surpresa ao namorado quando a transformação tivesse começado.

Saíram em direção ao poço e pularam de mãos dadas.

Ele saiu primeiro, para ajuda-la. Quando ela finalmente saiu, ouviu a voz de Shipou gritando.

Eles voltaram!!!

Já era hora! Falou o monge.

Foram andando até o vilarejo e entraram na cabana da sacerdotisa. Quando ela colocou a mochila no chão, pôde ver os olhares curiosos de todos em direção da mão direita do hanyou.

O que é isso Inu-Yasha? Perguntou Shipou.

Nada que seja da sua conta pirralho! Falou no seu costumeiro mau humor.

Que anel é esse no seu dedo Inu-Yasha? Estou te estranhando! Falou o monge num tom debochado.

É a minha aliança de noivado. Por quê?

Noivado??? Os quatro falaram ao mesmo tempo. Olharam na direção de Kagome que ria a rolar pelo chão.

Eu pedi a Kagome em casamento, e a mãe dela nos deu essas alianças que pertenceram a ela e ao pai da Kagome! Mas porque diabos eu estou tendo de explicar isso a vocês? Isso não interessa a ninguém, a não ser a ela e a mim! Falou seco.

Deixa de ser nervosinho Inu-Yasha! Nós só achamos estranho você estar usando esse anel, pois quando saíram daqui, não lembro de ter visto isso no seu dedo! Falou Miroku.

Feh! Velhota, a nossa cabana ainda está vazia? Perguntou mudando de assunto.

Está sim Inu-Yasha! Eu mantive o local limpo para vocês. Disse a sacerdotisa, dando um gostoso abraço em Kagome, que recebia os parabéns de Sango.

Então nós vamos para casa, afinal hoje vocês terão uma surpresa! Falou pegando a namorada pelo braço e puxou-a para fora em direção à outra cabana.

Precisava ser tão grosseiro com eles?

É que eu queria ficar sozinho com você, já se esqueceu que eu disse que só conseguia me segurar por três dias?

Você está ficando pior que o Miroku! Falou ela sorrindo da cara emburrada que ele fez.

Vamos ficar só falando ou vamos.....? Olhou para a cama arrumada no canto de modo maroto.

Meu Deus Inu-Yasha! Você só pensa nisso?

E que culpa eu tenho se não consigo parar de pensar em como o seu corpo é lindo sem essa sua roupa esquisita? Falou colocando a sua mão por baixo da blusa da namorada.

Você me convenceu! Ela disse envolvendo o pescoço dele com os braços.

Vai me dizer que não sentiu falta do meu corpo também?

Nem um pouquinho!

Não é isso que seu cheiro me diz! Ele agora lutava para tirar a própria blusa, que teimava em enroscar-se nas suas mãos.

Está me dizendo que estou fedendo?

Não, só estou dizendo que você não consegue esconder que está excitada! O seu cheiro me chama!

Ok! Eu também senti falta. Está melhor assim?

Muito!!! Falou tirando o uniforme dela e a colocando sobre a cama.

Fizeram amor como se nuca houvessem se tocado, tamanha era à vontade reprimida dentro deles. Quando finalmente se separaram, estavam exaustos. Adormeceram abraçados.

Quando ela finalmente acordou, notou que já estava quase anoitecendo. Saiu apressada em direção ao riacho onde se banhou e vestiu a roupa que trouxera para fazer uma surpresa ao namorado. O vestido era realmente lindo, ia até os joelhos e possuía duas fendas laterais que deixavam à mostra suas coxas torneadas, apesar da gola ir até o pescoço, o tecido moldava-se perfeitamente aos seus seios formando uma silhueta perfeita em seu corpo esguio.

Entrou na cabana onde o hanyou permanecia dormindo, ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e beijou levemente os lábios dele. Ele abriu os olhos, e ainda sonolento a puxou mais para perto.

Já vai começar meu amor! Ela falou ao ouvido dele.

Eu sei! Falou com os olhos ainda fechados. Ele sentiu aquela sensação, como se passasse eletricidade por todo seu corpo. Quando finalmente abriu os olhos, viu que os cabelos dela estavam prateados como os seus eram antes da transformação. Ela se afastou dele pondo-se de pé a sua frente, ele não pôde deixar escapar um suspiro quando a viu vestida daquele jeito. "Será que ela não se cansa de me surpreender?" Pensou ele.

Estou horrível não é?

Não! Você fica linda com essas orelhinhas! E esse vestido? Não lembro de já tê-la visto usando isso!

Queria que você tivesse uma surpresa! Gostou?

Você está linda, mas prefiro você sem roupa, afinal não preciso imaginar o que tem aí em baixo!

Deixa de falar obscenidades Inu-Yasha! Vamos mostrar aos outros?

Você vai sair assim?

E por que não?

Por que esse vestido é muito....atrevido! Eu quase posso ver os seus seios de tão colado que está!

Mas o intuito é esse! Coloquei-o para você!

De jeito nenhum você vai sair usando isso! Falou sentando na cama e olhando para ela emburrado.

Está com ciúme?

Não!! É que se aquele monge tarado te vir assim, vai querer passar a mão em você, e se ele fizer isso, eu juro que hoje ele morre!

Esqueceu que hoje o hanyou sou eu? Acho que ele não iria tentar nenhuma gracinha depois de ver o tamanho das minhas garras e das minhas presas. Falou sorrindo, deixando à mostra os caninos.

Suas garras e presas são maiores que as minhas!

Com inveja?

Não!!! Só não sei por que em mim não são tão grandes e ameaçadores!

Coitadinho!!! Quem sabe um dia elas não chegam lá. Falou soltando uma gostosa gargalhada que contagiou ele. – Anda se veste e vamos assustar aquele monge pervertido!

Ele obedeceu, e começou a se vestir. Não demorou muito e saíram da cabana abraçados.

Será que eu consigo? Ela falou quebrando o silêncio.

Consegue o quê?

Isso!!! Pegou-o pela cintura como ele fazia com ela e em quatro pulos estavam na entrada da cabana de Kaede.

Nunca mais faça isso!!!

Agora você sabe como me sinto quando você me carrega como um saco de batatas!

Sua boba, eu sou muito pesado para você!

Sabe que eu nem percebi, mas senti seu cheiro diferente. Estava com medo meu amor?

Medo? Eu? Feh! Nem sonhando! Talvez só um pouquinho! Você me pegou de surpresa!

Prometo que da próxima vez eu aviso. Piscou para ele. – Vamos entrar? Ele assentiu com a cabeça, e entraram.

DEUS DO CÉU!!! QUEM É ESSA YOUKAI COM VOCÊ INU-YASHA? ONDE ESTÁ A SENHORITA KAGOME? ELA ESTÁ BEM? Miroku deu um pulo levantando-se de onde estava sentado.- Apesar de assustadora, você é muito bonita. Por acaso não gostaria de ter um filho meu? Pegou as mãos da menina enquanto fazia o pedido, sem notar os olhares fulminantes que Inu-Yasha lançava a ele.

Não está me reconhecendo Miroku? Falou Kagome.

KA....KAGOME??? É VOCÊ???? MAS COMO???

Que fazer o favor de tirar suas mãos da minha mulher! Falou o hanyou vermelho de ciúmes.

Deixa de besteiras Miroku, sou eu mesma! Falou dando-lhe um tapinha no ombro que fez o monge voar e se estatelar na parede. – Err, desculpa, eu ainda não aprendi a controlar a minha força! Falou sem graça.

Ele mereceu, talvez assim aprenda a não encostar na mulher dos outros! Falou o hanyou abraçando-a pela cintura.

Desculpe-me Kagome, mas não reconheci você! Disse o monge se levantando meio torto.

Eu machuquei você?

Não, está tudo bem! Mas será que alguém poderia me explicar porque a Kagome está desse jeito?

É que eles realizaram o ritual de sangue! Kaede falou.

Ritual de sangue? Que ritual é esse? Sango conseguiu falar após se recompor da visão da amiga.

Esse ritual sela a união dos dois, durante o acasalamento o youkai transfere um pouco do seu sangue para a companheira, tornando-a assim sua parceira para sempre e mantendo afastado dela qualquer outro macho que poderia toma-la para si. Só que feito isso ela adquire algumas coisas do companheiro, no caso da Kagome, ela se transformará em hanyou quando Inu-Yasha se transformar em humano. Entenderam? Completou Kaede.

Isso explica tudo! Falou o monge.

E então, ninguém vai me dizer o que acharam? Estou feia?

Não! Só que é meio estranho ver o Inu-Yasha com peito! Falou Miroku.

Não sou eu seu imbecil!!!

Eu sei, mas você há de convir que ela está muito parecida com você! Chega a me dar calafrios.

É, mas as presas e as garras dela são maiores que as suas Inu-Yasha! Falou Sango.

Nem tudo é perfeito! O hanyou falou emburrado.

NÃO ACREDITO!!!! O INU-YASHA ESTÁ COM INVEJA!!!!! O monge falou soltando uma gargalhada.

EU NÃO ESTOU COM INVEJA SEU DEBOCHADO!!!! AH, QUER SABER? ESTOU SIM E DAÍ? EU FICARIA BEM MAIS AMEAÇADOR SE EU TIVESSE PRESAS E GARRAS MAIORES, COMO AS DELA!!!!!

Meu Deus vai chover! O Inu-Yasha admitiu que está com inveja! O monge se embolava de tanto rir.

Meninos vamos parar com isso? Ai, que droga, mordi a língua! Falou Kagome, com um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo canto da boca.

É que você ainda não se acostumou com as suas presas, mas daqui a pouco vai estar falando normalmente! Falou o hanyou lambendo o sangue que escorria.

Isso é nojento!! Falou Miroku.

O que tem de nojento em limpar o sangue da minha mulher? Você nem imagina os lugares pelos quais a minha língua já passou nela!

Nos poupe dos seus comentários Inu-Yasha! Já te disse que ninguém aqui está interessado na sua vida sexual! Kaede falou dando um tapa na cabeça do hanyou.

AI! SUA BRUXA, ISSO DÓI!!!

Bem feito! Quem mandou não ficar de boca fechada! Kagome falou puxando o namorado pela orelha.

Ai Kagome! Suas garras estão furando a minha orelha!

Talvez assim você aprenda a não falar besteira! Onde já se viu falar aquilo! O que os outros vão pensar de mim?

Ficaram conversando na cabana da sacerdotisa sobre como havia sido o pedido de casamento de Inu-Yasha. Mas numa coisa todos estavam de acordo, ela ficava muito mais bonita como hanyou do que o namorado, pelo menos ela não era tão emburrada quanto ele. Pelo contrário, parecia que ela ficava até mais solta que o normal.

Nem sentiram a hora passar, já estava quase amanhecendo e logo tudo voltaria ao normal, pelo menos ao que eles estavam acostumados, Inu-Yasha como hanyou e Kagome como humana. Afinal, aquela havia sido uma noite cheia de surpresas.


	21. A Cobrança De Sesshomaru

_**Capítulo 21 – A Cobrança De Sesshomaru**_

Inu-Yasha levantou da cama, tentando não acordar a namorada, já que haviam ido dormir já de manhã, depois de voltarem ao normal. Olhava para o rosto dela, tão sereno, que não se conteve. Beijo-a levemente nos lábios e sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

A cada dia que passa eu te amo mais minha linda! Eu não sei o que seria de mim se não tivesse você ao meu lado!

Inu-Yasha! Ela sussurrou o nome dele, fazendo ele sorrir.

Espero que esteja sonhando comigo! Falou saindo do lado dela.

Saiu da cabana para preparar um gostoso café da manhã para a amada, afinal, ele nunca havia feito um mimo para ela, então queria acorda-la com uma surpresa. Pegou algumas tigelas na cabana de Kaede, pois ainda não havia providenciado utensílios para sua casa. Sua casa. Ainda não havia se acostumado com a idéia de ter um lar, afinal sempre estivera sozinho. Mas agora era diferente, queria proporcionar a sua futura esposa um local descente, não que quisesse luxo, ele sabia que ela não se importaria em viver numa humilde cabana, desde que fosse ao lado dele, mas mesmo assim queria proporcionar o maior conforto possível para aquela que o tirara das trevas em que seu coração estava mergulhado.

"Ainda bem que agora eu tenho você!" pensou.

Preparou o chá e fez alguns bolinhos para ela comer, pegou alguns pães que Kaede havia acabado de fazer e arrumou tudo numa madeira que serviria como bandeja. Notou que faltava algo, saiu e colheu algumas flores e frutas retornando para apanhar a bandeja.

Caminhou calmamente até sua cabana, pensando em leva-la mais tarde a outro vilarejo para enfim, começarem a montar sua casa.

Entrou e ainda a encontrou dormindo. Sorriu ao ver a amada abraçar o travesseiro e beijar sussurrando o seu nome. Chegou mais perto dela e retirou o travesseiro dos seus braços colocando-se no lugar do pequeno objeto. Quando ela sentiu, abriu os olhos e sorriu ao vê-lo do seu lado.

Desculpe linda, não quis acordar você! Falou afastando uma mexa do cabelo dela que encobria seu rosto.

Linda? Falou dando um bocejo.

Sim, é assim que vou te chamar quando estivermos sozinhos. Você não gostou?

Eu adorei, mas é que eu não sei como vou te chamar também! Falou encabulada.

Chame-me como quiser, afinal, adoro ouvir o meu nome sendo pronunciado por você.

Inu-Yasha! Falou com voz rouca.

Fale de novo!

Inu-Yasha!

Ele a tomou nos braços e a beijou, afagando os longos cabelos dela. Quando se separaram ele disse:

Fiz isso para você! Levantou-se e entregou-lhe a bandeja.

Você fez isso tudo sozinho? Para mim?

Sim linda, exceto o pão, que foi a velhota que fez, o resto eu mesmo preparei! Falou pegando um bolinho e colocando na boca da amada.

Hum, está delicioso!

Obrigado!

E você? Não vai comer?

Não, fiz para você. Depois como alguma coisa.

Nada disso, você vai me acompanhar! Falou colocando um pouco de chá na caneca e estendeu a ele. – Beba, dividiremos tudo daqui para frente!

Está bem, se é assim que você quer? Bebeu um pouco do chá e pegou um bolinho.

Melhor assim! Falou comendo uma das maçãs que ele trouxera.

Tomaram o café da manhã e quando terminaram de comer, ela puxou-o para junto de si. Ele não fez resistência, pelo contrário, deixou-se deitar ao lado dela.

Abraçou a namorada e ficou sentindo o aroma dos cabelos dela. Ela enlaçou as pernas ao redor das dele e se aconchegou em seu peito.

Adoro o seu perfume! Ele falou.

E eu o seu. Mas sabe do que eu mais gosto em você?

Não!

Do seu abraço. Me faz sentir segura, acalma minha alma e faz meu coração bater descompassado. É isso que mais gosto em você! Sentiu-o aperta-la mais contra o peito.

Você nem imagina o quanto é bom ouvir isso, pois você faz o mesmo comigo. Sinto como se faltasse um pedaço de mim quando você não está ao meu lado. Você é a minha jóia mais preciosa, minha riqueza e minha alegria. Antes de você iluminar a minha vida, eu era só mais um corpo existindo sem viver. Você me deu a vida, em todos os sentidos.

Você me faz a mulher mais feliz do mundo me dizendo isso.

É porque eu sou o homem mais feliz da face da terra, pois tenho você ao meu lado. Falou beijando-a apaixonadamente, teriam passado para algo mais se não fosse por Miroku entrar correndo na cabana deles.

INU-YASHA!!!!! Desculpem não queria atrapalhar, mil perdões! Falou envergonhado.

O que foi seu monge estúpido? Falou o hanyou bufando de raiva.

É que o seu irmão mandou alguém para lhe dar um recado.

QUÊ? O SESSHOMARU MANDOU UM RECADO? PARA MIM? POR QUEM?

Vejo que entendeu o que falei. Bem, ele mandou o Jaken, que está lá fora te esperando. E Kagome, você fica linda quando acorda. Sabia?

TIRE SEUS OLHOS DELA SEU PERVERTIDO!!!! NEM SE ATREVA A ENCOSTAR NELA ENQUANTO EU ESTIVER LÁ FORA. ENTENDEU?

Cla......claro Inu-Yasha, isso nem me passou pela cabeça.

É bom mesmo que não tenha passado, pois essa poderia ser a última coisa que passaria por ela antes de arranca-la com as minhas próprias mãos. Falou saindo da cabana.

Andou um pouco e viu a silhueta do mensageiro de seu irmão sentado em uma pedra, próximo ao riacho.

O que ele quer comigo?

Hã? Olá senhor Inu-Yasha, seu irmão mandou avisar-lhe que se aproxima a hora do pagamento da sua dívida, e que quer se encontrar com você daqui a três dias e é para levar a garota com você!

Mande-o deixar a minha mulher fora disso, o assunto é entre ele e eu.

O recado foi dado. Já ia me esquecendo, ele falou que se o senhor não levar a menina ele mesmo vem busca-la. Adeus senhor Inu-Yasha. Jaken saiu dando as costas para o hanyou que estava abobado demais para esboçar qualquer movimento.

O que será que o Sesshomaru quer com a Kagome? Espero que ele não seja covarde a ponto de usa-la como escudo! Falou para si.

O que ele queria Inu-Yasha? Ouviu a voz do monge.

Nada! Só veio me lembrar da minha dívida, só isso!

Que dívida é essa Inu-Yasha? Ele quase teve um infarto ao ouvir a voz da namorada atrás dele.

AI!!!! Credo Kagome, você parece um gato andando, quase me matou de susto!

Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta. Então o que ele queria.

Nada não, besteiras dele!

Sei! Que tipo de besteiras?

Hã? Ah, não sei amor, mandou eu me encontrar com ele daqui a três dias, só isso!

Tem certeza?

Deixa de ser desconfiada Kagome! Se eu falei que são só besteiras, não tem motivos para você se preocupar. Ele falou tentando dar o assunto por encerrado.

Vou fingir que acredito! Mas espero que você confie em mim e me conte depois o que ele realmente queria. Tudo bem?

Sim meu amor, está tudo bem! Não se preocupe, eu resolvo isso! Vamos terminar aquele nosso assunto? Ele falou piscando maliciosamente para ela.

Desculpe meu amor, mas a senhora Kaede me pediu para ajuda-la com alguns remédios, por isso vou ter que passar esta noite fora, nós voltaremos amanhã pela manhã.

PARA ONDE AQUELA VELHA VAI LEVAR VOCÊ?

Shii, fique calmo! Nós só vamos até um vilarejo aqui perto pegarmos algumas ervas e ungüentos, pois o nosso estoque está baixo. Por isso passaremos a noite lá. Mas se comporte, pois se eu souber que você olhou para outra pessoa, eu juro Inu-Yasha, você nunca mais será pai!

Eu não tenho olhos para outra que não seja você linda! E você? Vai se comportar?

Não! Vou agarrar todos os homens solteiros do vilarejo!

O QUÊ??? AH, MAS NÃO VAI SAIR DO MEU LADO MESMO!

Deixa de ser inseguro Inu-Yasha, será que você não percebeu que eu estava só brincando? Bobinho, você é o único para mim!

Verdade?

Verdade! Agora deixa eu ir me arrumar, pois vamos sair ao entardecer.

Será que ainda temos tempo para um passeio? Ele falou dengoso.

Só se não for muito longe, pois eu ainda tenho que tomar banho e me arrumar.

Prometo que será um passeio por aqui perto.

Então vamos!

Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e saíram caminhando em direção ao poço. Quando chegaram lá, ele se sentou e puxou-a para o seu colo. Quando ela estava devidamente acomodada, ele falou:

Eu estive pensando. O que você acha de amanhã nós irmos comprar algumas coisas para nossa casa?

Verdade? Eu adoraria! Mas me diga, onde vai ser a nossa casa?

Eu falei com a velhota e ela nos deu a cabana do riacho como presente de casamento!

Você pediu a cabana?

Não, eu perguntei se poderia construir uma cabana para nós e ela resolveu nos presentear com a cabana antiga dela.

Ah, meu amor. Você cada dia que passa me surpreende mais! Ela o abraçou e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

Eu só mereço isso? Falou desapontado.

Não, você merece muito mais, só que se eu te der o seu pagamento agora, não vou conseguir sair daqui a tempo de acompanhar à senhora Kaede! Falou sorrindo.

Ainda não entendo porque ela precisa que você vá junto, afinal tem a Sango e o Miroku que poderiam muito bem acompanha-la.

Já está com saudades de mim?

A simples idéia de não ter você ao meu lado me assusta!

Mas é só essa noite, não há motivos para essa cena.

Pior ainda, acho que não sei mais dormir sozinho!

Coitadinho! Eu prometo que deixo alguma coisa minha, só para você sentir o meu perfume e sonhar comigo. Falou beijando os lábios dele.

Não preciso de nada, pois o seu cheiro está em cada centímetro do meu corpo, e quanto a sonhar, basta eu fechar meus olhos que vejo o seu rosto e o seu sorriso!

Eu já falei que te amo hoje?

Não, mais pode falar agora!

Eu amo você meu hanyou ciumento, imaturo e egoísta.

Ei! Eu disse para você falar que me amava e não me menosprezar!

Mas eu não estou te menosprezando, só falei que te amo como você é, com todos os seus defeitos e qualidades. Só isso.

Se é assim, eu também amo você minha boba desconfiada e ciumenta.

Eu sei!

Posso te pedir uma coisa, linda?

O que você quiser! Ela falou encostando a cabeça no peito dele.

Olhe para o céu à noite e quando vir a primeira estrela, pense em mim que eu farei o mesmo. Assim de alguma forma estaremos juntos. Promete?

Prometo meu amor!

Ficaram abraçados até a hora dela ir tomar banho e se arrumar para sair, ele se despediu dela e ficou sobre uma árvore olhando a namorada sumir ao longe junto da sacerdotisa. Ele teve vontade de segui-la, mas se conteve, afinal era só por uma noite, e ele poderia agüentar a ausência dela. Que já estava doendo, como se ele não a visse há muitos anos.

Pelo menos sabia que quando ela visse a primeira estrela da noite, estaria pensando nele, como ele estava pensando nela.


	22. O Coração Dividido De Sesshomaru

_**Capítulo 22 – O Coração Dividido De Sesshomaru.**_

A noite havia chegado e mais uma vez lhe vinha na memória aquele perfume. Lembrar do corpo dela inerte em seus braços não causava tanta confusão, quanto a simples lembrança do calor e do perfume que começou a exalar quando ele a reviveu.

Desde aquele dia, Sesshomaru não conseguia tirar da cabeça, muito menos do coração, o rosto daquele anjo de cabelos negros.

Por que isso está acontecendo comigo? Não quero cometer a mesma fraqueza do meu pai! Mas então, o que eu realmente sinto por aquela garota? Maldita! Como você conseguiu quebrar o muro que protegia meu coração? Agora, você terá que ser minha, nem que para isso eu tenha que matar aquele hanyou inútil! Sesshomaru falava para si, como se Kagome estivesse ao seu lado.

Queria poder arrancar o seu rosto de dentro de mim, mas não posso! Maldita a hora em que meu irmão te colocou em meus braços, maldita a hora em que aceitei te reviver e me perder! Como pude me apaixonar por você? Eu não quero sentir o que sinto! Falou com o rosto entre as mãos. – Vê o que fez comigo? Nunca havia chorado por ninguém antes, agora minhas lágrimas escorrem sem controle por você!

Sesshomaru ficou lá sentado sentindo as lágrimas molharem o seu rosto. Dentro do seu peito, sentia o seu coração, antes gelado, aquecer-se com a simples lembrança do rosto dela. Adormeceu entre soluços.

Kagome olhava para o céu e lembrava-se do namorado. Sentia uma enorme saudade dele, parecia que seu coração iria explodir de tanta vontade de vê-lo.

Ah, Inu-Yasha! Já não consigo viver longe de você. Para cada lugar que eu olhe, vejo o seu rosto.

Do outro lado, o hanyou olhava da mesma maneira para o céu, e abraçava a blusa da amada para poder sentir o perfume dela. Precisava dela, sentia-se vazio sem ela.

Minha doce menina rezo para que o dia não tarde a chegar, para que eu possa ter você novamente em meus braços. Se você soubesse a vontade que tenho de ir até onde você está, e poder me perder nos seus braços! Como eu te amo Kagome, te amo como nunca pensei que pudesse amar alguém! Ele ficou lá, encima daquela árvore de onde só descera para pegar a blusa dela.

Os primeiros raios de sol se fizeram presentes no horizonte, quando o hanyou abriu os olhos, pôde ver uma silhueta correndo entre as árvores. Logo reconheceu a pessoa que estava correndo. Era ela, sua querida, seu amor. Desceu num pulo e correu na mesma direção. Encontraram-se num longo abraço. Como ele desejou esse abraço, podia sentir o coração dela disparado, seu cheiro agora era mais doce do que no pedaço de pano que ele mantinha junto ao corpo. Ele a pegou no colo e foram até a cabana, quando entraram ele a desceu e beijou-lhe de modo possessivo. Quando ele abandonou os lábios dela, falou num sussurro:

Eu senti sua falta!

Eu não consegui sequer dormir de tanta saudade meu amor! Não consigo mais viver sem ter você ao meu lado, sem poder sentir o calor do seu corpo. Para qualquer lugar que eu olhasse, o seu rosto vinha na minha memória. Por isso, nem esperei pela senhora Kaede, vim correndo de volta para você!

Eu também não sei viver sem você! Como eu queria sentir o seu corpo novamente, parece que você partiu há muito tempo, não conseguia parar de pensar um minuto sequer em você! Falou abrindo a blusa que ela estava vestida, fazendo a mesma cair pesadamente ao chão.

Beijava cada centímetro do colo despido da amada, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelo corpo dela, até encontrarem o tecido da calça que ela usava. Habilmente desfez o nó que prendia a peça que deslizou suavemente até o chão. Ela livrou-se da peça aos seus pés, e com mãos trêmulas, abria o kimono dele, fazendo cada peça cair desordenadamente às costas do amado. Podia sentir o calor do corpo dele colado ao seu. Ele a pegou no colo e deitou-a suavemente na cama, cobrindo-a com seu corpo.

Deslizava suas mãos pelo corpo dela, enquanto a cobria de beijos. Sentia cada pêlo do corpo dela arrepiar ante o toque dos lábios dele. Desceu sua boca de encontro ao seio dela, fazendo-a soltar um gemido que aguçou ainda mais o seu desejo. Sugava-o com voracidade, enquanto fazia sua mão encontrar lugar entre as coxas dela. O simples contato da mão dele em seu sexo, a fez tremer. Ela cravou suas unhas nas costas nuas do amado, deixando claro que estava demasiadamente excitada. Percebendo isso, ele fez pequenos movimentos com seus dedos, fazendo-a se contorcer de prazer, sentia uma enorme sensação de prazer ao vê-la sussurrar seu nome entre gemidos e espasmos. Cravou suavemente suas presas no pescoço dela, arrastando-as de encontro à orelha dela, sentiu-a se mexer sob ele, mas não queria penetra-la ainda, por isso se ergueu o suficiente para que não deslizasse para dentro dela. Desceu seu rosto até o ventre dela, passando sua língua pelo caminho que só ele conhecia e que ansiava novamente descobrir. Ela afundou suas mãos nos cabelos dele, fazendo com que o rosto dele colasse ainda mais na pele dela. Ele subiu novamente encontrando os lábios dela, sentiu-a empurra-lo e se colocar sobre ele. Ela deslizou sua boca pelo corpo dele, fazendo-o tremer, quando a sentiu atingir sua zona mais sensível, soltou um gemido alto. Cerrou os olhos e se deixou levar pelas sensações que ela proporcionava com sua boca, quando já estava a ponto de explodir, sentiu-se deslizar para dentro dela, abriu os olhos e viu-a jogar os cabelos para trás e começar a se mover lentamente. Segurou-a pelos quadris, e movimentava-se no mesmo ritmo que ela. Sentia como se eletricidade passasse por seu corpo quando ela acelerou seus movimentos, ele não conseguia conter os gemidos que brotavam de sua garganta. Ela sabia exatamente o que fazer para deixa-lo louco, cada parte de seu corpo gritava por ela, e num impulso, a virou, fazendo-a deitar-se de costas para ele, mordiscava a nuca dela, fazendo-a arrepiar. Sentiu uma onde de calor invadir o seu corpo, quando finalmente o êxtase chegou, sentiu que ela também atingiu o orgasmo, quando a sentiu contrair-se e fechar suas mãos no lençol. Deixou-se cair ao lado dela, sua respiração acelerada e seu corpo banhado em suor. Olhou para o rosto dela e sorriu ao vê-la abrir os olhos e sorrir para ele.

Eu te amo linda!

Eu também, vida!

Vida?

Sim! Minha vida! Ela respondeu afagando o rosto dele.

Ficaram deitados abraçados, aproveitando ao máximo da presença um do outro. Não queriam adormecer, pois queriam recuperar o pouco tempo afastados. Afinal para quem ama, um minuto longe, tem o mesmo peso de cem anos.

Longe dali, uma figura andava sem rumo entre as árvores, deslizando pesadamente cada passo pela folhagem.

Preciso ver você! Pensava Sesshomaru.

A figura continuava a andar, tomando o rumo do vilarejo.

Não falta muito, à tarde poderei ver seu rosto novamente, mesmo que à distância! Sesshomaru falou para as árvores que eram a sua única companhia.

O dia ia nascendo preguiçosamente, como se não quisesse que este encontro ocorresse. Mas, como tudo na vida não é perfeito, logo esse momento chegaria, e com certeza alguém sairia machucado desse encontro, talvez não fisicamente, mas com certeza um dos dois perderia a sua alegria. O youkai esperava que não fosse ele a sair derrotado, mas sabia que não dependia dele, e se ela não optasse Por ele, aceitaria seu destino, vagar por toda a eternidade com um amor que não desejara, latejando em seu peito. Pelo menos teria a lembrança do corpo dela colado ao seu e do perfume dela, que ainda podia sentir nos seus braços.


	23. Arrumando Nosso Cantinho

_**Capítulo 23 – Arrumando Nosso Cantinho.**_

Já era tarde quando os dois resolveram sair da cabana. Ele acompanhou a namorada em direção ao riacho, pois ela queria tomar um banho antes de irem ao outro vilarejo encomendarem algumas coisas para a casa deles.

Não precisa me vigiar Inu-Yasha, afinal que perigo posso correr num simples banho?

Sei lá, pode ser que apareça algum peixe tarado e queira abusar de você. Por isso preciso estar atento! Falou ele segurando o riso.

Claro, peixe tarado! Por acaso não seria um certo hanyou tarado?

Imagina! Eu nem sei o que é isso! Sou um poço de pureza! Falou fazendo cara de inocente.

Sei, você é tão puro, que eu tenho vontade de rir. Agora faz favor de ir se arrumando, pois, quando eu terminar meu banho vamos sair e se por um acaso você não estiver pronto, vou pedir ao Miroku que me acompanhe.

Nem sonhando! Já estou indo! Saiu pulando enquanto ouvia a risada dela.

Ela entrou na água e começou a se banhar, porém não notou que alguém ainda vigiava seu banho.

Sesshomaru estava hipnotizado, sabia que estava se arriscando, mas nada mais importava. Queria vê-la de qualquer jeito, nem que fosse assim, escondido e a favor do vento para que seu irmão não sentisse seu cheiro. Afinal só ele poderia detectar sua presença. Ficou estarrecido quando o vento lhe trouxe o perfume dela. Ela estava cheirando como o seu irmão, sentiu uma pontada no seu peito quando a imaginou nos braços do hanyou, entregando-se completamente ao irmão. "Não pode ser! Ele não tem como saber sobre o ritual! Papai nem chegou a ensinar a ele, então por que sinto o cheiro dela diferente? Só se..... não pode ser, ele não seria capaz!" pensava angustiado.

Saiu de onde estava e voltou para a floresta. "Esta noite farei uma visitinha a eles!" caminhava enquanto pensava, adentrando ainda mais na floresta.

Kagome terminou seu banho e encontrou o namorado lhe esperando com uma toalha nas mãos.

O que deu em você? Está tão estranho? Perguntou ela ao ver as rugas na testa dele.

Não foi nada, só pensei ter sentido o cheiro do Sesshomaru por aqui, mas vejo que me enganei.

Foi só impressão sua meu amor, se o Seshomaru estivesse aqui, com certeza vocês já estariam brigando. Ou você acha que ele seria capaz de ficar te espionando sem atacar?

É, você tem razão! Afinal, ainda faltam dois dias para o nosso encontro, e ele sabe que irei.

Sim, mas agora nós temos que ir a outro lugar, ou será que essa história de Sesshomaru é só um pretexto para não sair?

Não, de jeito nenhum! Mas primeiro você tem que vestir uma roupa decente, pois eu nunca deixaria você sair vestindo apenas uma toalha! Ele falou puxando-a mais para perto.

Deixa de gracinha e vamos nos arrumar, pois eu ainda quero sair hoje! Falou dando um leve beliscão na bochecha dele.

Será que alguém resiste a esse seu charme? Falou meio debochado.

Acho que devo perguntar ao Houjou ou ao Kouga, afinal eles é que sabem se resistem ou não ao meu charme.

Nem se atreva! Se você procurar um dos dois, fique ciente disso, eles não irão ver outro amanhecer nesta vida!

Você sabia que fica lindo com ciúmes?

Feh! Você sabe me tirar do sério quando quer!

Saíram em direção à cabana, o hanyou emburrado e Kagome tentando em vão melhorar o humor dele.

Finalmente estavam prontos para irem comprar alguns utensílios para sua casa. Ela ficava maravilhada com tapeçarias e algumas mesinhas de madeira, o hanyou por sua vez, ficava preocupado com o preço, já que o dinheiro que Miroku havia arrumado para ele mal dava para comprar o básico. Kagome percebeu a preocupação do namorado e falou:

O que foi Inu-Yasha? Algum problema?

Não! Não é nada!

Confie em mim! Está com pouco dinheiro não é?

É que tudo é tão mais caro do que pensei que fosse. Falou desanimado.

O que você queria comprar?

Na realidade se eu pudesse te daria tudo isso, mas eu não posso. Por isso que por enquanto, teremos que nos conformar com poucas coisas.

Não me importa luxo nem quantidade, o que me importa é que tenho você ao meu lado.

Kagome, você se importaria de trazer algumas coisas da sua era?

Claro que não, eu iria adorar trazer alguns móveis, panelas, pratos, copos, talheres, cama, sofá.......

Calma, também não precisa trazer toda a casa da sua mãe para cá, afinal já esqueceu que algumas coisas não poderão passar pelo poço?

É verdade! Desculpa eu me empolguei um pouco, mas é que pela primeira vez vou arrumar uma casa para mim, independente da mamãe.

Eu sei, e quanto ao tal de socar...

Sofá!

Isso aí, quanto a esse negócio, eu posso muito bem pedir para alguém fazer.

Obrigado meu amor, sei que posso contar com você.

O que você acha de ir daqui a dois dias?

Você vem comigo para escolhermos algumas coisas?

Não, deixarei tudo por sua conta, afinal quem tem bom gosto é você, eu com certeza não nasci para esse tipo de frescura!

Tudo bem meu am.....Espera um momentinho. O seu irmão quer te ver daqui a dois dias!

"Ai meu Deus, ela descobriu meu plano." Pensou ele desesperado.

E você quer que volte para minha era justamente em dois dias. Você pensa que eu sou idiota? Achou que eu não perceberia que quer me afastar de você por causa do seu irmão? Se pensa que eu vou deixar você lutar com ele sozinho, está muito enganado! Eu já te falei que sempre estarei ao seu lado e que dividiríamos tudo, inclusive as responsabilidades. Ou será que se esqueceu disso? Que droga, você não está mais sozinho! Aprenda de uma vez por todas que você pode confiar em mim!

Mas eu confio!

Não parece! Desde o dia em que o Jaken te deu o recado do Sesshomaru, você mudou. Por que não se abre comigo?

É que eu tenho medo! Ele não quer falar comigo sozinho, ele quer que eu leve você também! Que droga, eu tenho medo dele fazer algo contra você!

E você acha que me escondendo resolveria o problema? Será que não percebe que me esconder pode adiar, mas não resolver? Se ele realmente quiser me fazer mal, vai fazer. Com ou sem você!

Pelo menos eu saberia que você estaria segura. Falou abaixando os olhos.

E quanto a você? Eu nunca ficaria bem se algo de ruim te acontecesse! Eu te amo seu estúpido! Se algo te acontecer, eu .....não conseguiria. Ela agora chorava copiosamente.

Eu juro que nada vai me acontecer, por favor, me prometa que vai se proteger! Aqui ou na sua era, não importa, só quero que você fique segura. Ele a abraçava, tentando acalma-la.

Eu sempre estarei segura ao seu lado!

Ele tomou os lábios dela, num misto de possessão e carinho. Queria a todo custo protege-la, mas sabia que ela era cabeça dura demais para fazer o que ele falava, por isso resolveu deixa-la decidir se iria ou não se esconder na era dela, afinal, eles agora eram um só. Nada, nem mesmo o seu irmão mudaria isso. Se algo acontecesse com ela, ele a seguiria mesmo na morte. Estavam unidos por muito mais que amor, ele era ela e vice-versa. O destino de um era o do outro. Voltaram para a vila, sem haverem comprado nada.


	24. Uma Visita Inesperada

_**Capítulo 24 – Uma Visita Inesperada**_

Kagome não conseguia olhar para o namorado sem chorar, estava magoada por ele não confiar nela, achava que depois de tantas demonstrações da parte dela, ele se sentiria mais seguro.

Ele estava sentado longe dela, sabia que a tinha magoado, pois desde que voltaram do outro vilarejo, ela sequer falou três palavras com ele. E toda vez que ele tentava beija-la, ela se esquivava. Não suportando mais aquele silêncio, ele falou:

Me xinga, me chama de idiota, me manda sentar......mas por favor, fala comigo!

Falar o quê? De que adianta falar se mesmo assim você não confia em mim?

Eu confio!

Chega de mentiras Inu-Yasha! Se você realmente confiasse em mim, teria me falado o que realmente estava acontecendo, mas não, preferiu agir sozinho. Isso é confiar?

Me perdoa! Eu tive medo, só isso!

Perdoar! É só isso que eu tenho feito! Perdoei você todas as vezes que te vi com a Kikyou, perdoei seus insultos, suas injustiças, seus rompantes. Acho que agora eu não vou conseguir perdoar a sua falta de confiança. Como você quer casar comigo, se nem ao menos confia em mim o suficiente para me contar o que Ele queria de verdade? Acho que é melhor nós pararmos por aqui, antes que eu me machuque mais.

O QUE? VOCÊ ESTÁ DIZENDO QUE ACABOU?

Vai ser melhor assim! Ela tentava segurar o choro.

MELHOR PARA QUEM? EU TE AMO, NÃO CONSIGO SEQUER ME IMAGINAR LONGE DE VOCÊ! NÃO, EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ ME ABANDONAR!

De que adianta continuar, se você nunca vai confiar em mim!

DROGA KAGOME! QUANTAS VEZES EU TENHO QUE DIZER QUE EU CONFIO EM VOCÊ? ISSO NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM CONFIANÇA, EU SÓ QUERIA TE PROTEGER DELE. EU SEI DO QUE ELE É CAPAZ!

Tudo bem Inu-Yasha, eu vou te dar uma segunda chance, mais será a última. Se você tornar a me esconder qualquer coisa, por menor que seja, eu vou embora e você nunca mais vai saber de mim. Está me entendendo?

Eu te prometo que nunca mais vou esconder nada de você, mas, por favor, não me deixe! Ele chorava, tentava se controlar, mas as lágrimas rolavam pesadamente pelo rosto. – Está vendo? Eu nunca chorei por mulher nenhuma, a não ser por você! Eu não quero te perder! Falava entre soluços.

Me abraça!

Ele a abraçou forte, tentando em vão controlar as lágrimas que teimavam em rolar pelo rosto dele, demonstrando toda a sua fragilidade. Nunca em toda a sua vida havia se permitido ser fraco. Não depois que perdera sua mãe, agora corria o risco de perder a sua mulher, a única pessoa que realmente confiou nele. Ficou abraçado aquele pequeno corpo que lhe trazia tanta paz. Aos poucos foi se acalmando e se controlando. Quando já estava recomposto olhou nos olhos dela e falou:

Nunca mais! Eu nunca mais vou esquecer que tenho você comigo!

Eu acredito em você! Ela falou pousando seus lábios nos dele.

Que cena tocante irmãozinho!!! Ele virou-se assustado.

Sesshomaru!!! O que você faz aqui?

Resolvi adiantar a minha cobrança! Falou sem nem ao menos olhar para ele.

O que você veio cobrar Sesshomaru? Kagome perguntou se pondo à frente do hanyou.

Vim cobrar a dívida do meu querido irmão. E também queria te ver! Ela arregalou os olhos não acreditando no que ele dizia.

COMO ASSIM QUERIA VÊ-LA? Perguntou o hanyou abraçando a namorada.

Será que ainda não deu para perceber? Essa humana me enfeitiçou, e por mais tentadora que possa ser a idéia de lutarmos, não quero fazer isso. Eu a quero! Menina, desde o dia que eu revivi você, me perdi. Descobri que não sou tão intocável quanto pensei que fosse. Eu te quero para mim, preciso de você! Será que não percebeu que eu me apaixonei por você? Ele se aproximava dela perigosamente.

MALDITO! ELA NUNCA SERÁ SUA! NÓS PERTENCEMOS UM AO OUTRO!

Não me importa se você anda dormindo com esse hanyou idiota, sou capaz de passar por cima disso. Só quero ter você! Você é minha por direito. Eu te trouxe de volta a vida! Falava com ela como se o irmão não existisse.

Sesshomaru, eu fico honrada com o seu amor, mas entenda, Inu-Yasha e eu estamos ligados para a vida toda. Eu agora sou a companheira dele. Eu possuo correndo dentro de mim o sangue dele e ele o meu dentro dele. Nós somos duas almas repartindo o mesmo coração. E mesmo que não fosse assim, eu amo o Inu-Yasha, dentro de mim nunca existirá outro a não ser ele!

HANYOU BASTARDO! VOCÊ NÃO PODE TER FEITO O RITUAL! COMO VOCÊ PODERIA SABER UMA COISA QUE SÓ YOUKAIS SABEM COMO FAZER?

EU SOU O ÚNICO DONO DELA E ELA A MINHA ÚNICA DONA! EU FIZ O RITUAL SIM, E NEM MESMO VOCÊ PODERÁ MUDAR O QUE ACONTECEU!

Mas para o ritual ter efeito, ela teria que estar de acordo!

Eu aceitei, porque sabia que ele é o único para mim. Eu sempre soube. E é por isso que eu te peço, se você me ama de verdade me deixe ser feliz ao lado do homem que eu escolhi. Me deixe viver ao lado dele sem temores, pois por ele eu já morri uma vez e se for preciso, morro novamente sem pensar duas vezes. Ela falou olhando no fundo dos olhos do youkai.

Eu permitirei, por você! Mas saiba Inu-Yasha, se essa mulher vier a sofrer por sua causa eu esquecerei que dei a minha palavra a ela, e terei a enorme satisfação em acabar com a sua vida com as minhas próprias mãos. Mulher eu admiro ainda mais a sua força, tens a minha palavra. Deixarei que vivas ao lado de meu irmão, e não hesite em me encontrar se ele lhe fizer algo ou se um dia ele lhe faltar. Está bem?

Obrigada Sesshomaru, eu me lembrarei disso! Ao ouvi-la dizer isso ele deu as costa para os dois e saiu.

"Eu sempre estarei por perto, para lhe proteger garota!" pensou o youkai desaparecendo nas sombras.

Dentro da cabana o hanyou estava perplexo, ainda não conseguia entender o que acabara de acontecer, voltou à realidade com a voz da amada.

Inu-Yasha? O que houve?

Será que eu ouvi direito? O Sesshomaru está apaixonado por você?

Foi o que ele disse! Mas não se preocupe, acabou!

Não linda, agora é que começou! Ele nunca irá deixar você em paz enquanto eu estiver ao seu lado.

Ele me deu a palavra dele, nós não precisamos nos preocupar, pois sei que você nunca mais irá me fazer sofrer. Então poderemos viver sem medo. Tenho certeza que nós nunca mais o veremos.

Será?

Eu tenho certeza!

Sabe qual é a minha vontade agora?

Sei! Você quer ir atrás dele e acabar de vez com essa história. Não é?

Pelo visto você me conhece melhor que qualquer outro. É isso mesmo que eu quero fazer!

Por favor, vida, esqueça essa história e vamos viver a nossa vida em paz, sem derramar mais nenhum sangue. Me promete?

Prometo! Mas se ele se atrever a te procurar novamente, ele será um homem morto!

Eu sei!

Então? Que tal irmos até a casa da sua mãe e passarmos algum tempo lá, para deixar as coisas esfriarem?

Essa foi a melhor coisa que você já falou! Será melhor mesmo, sairmos um pouco daqui, afinal, ainda temos que organizar o nosso casamento!

Então você ainda quer se casar comigo?

Você ainda tem dúvidas?

Não mais, agora eu só tenho certezas. Certeza de que você é e sempre será minha. Para sempre!

Para sempre, meu amor!

Saíram de mãos dadas em direção ao poço, pularam tendo a certeza de que nada nem ninguém poderia destruir o amor deles. Nem mesmo a revelação de Sesshomaru seria capaz de macular o sentimento de ambos.


	25. Entre Convites E Presentes

Capítulo 25 – Entre Convites E Presentes

Inu-Yasha e Kagome estavam sentados na mesa da cozinha, enquanto a mãe dela preparava algo para eles comerem.

Ela falava sem parar sobre os vários tipos de convites que havia separado para eles escolherem. Kagome nem se lembrava mais da última vez que vira a mãe tão eufórica, mesmo cansada, resolveu não decepciona-la, pediu para ver os modelos que ela havia separado e enquanto os dois estavam comendo um delicioso ramen, a mãe dela foi até o quarto buscar a caixa dos convites.

Meus filhos, aqui estão os modelos. Quando se decidirem por algum, me avisem. Estarei na sala, com o vovô e Souta! Ela falou com um enorme sorriso, saindo e deixando os dois comerem em paz.

Você tem o sorriso parecido com o dela! O hanyou falou levando uma enorme quantidade de ramen à boca.

Obrigada! Mas se continuar a elogiando desse jeito vou ficar com ciúmes! Ela falou sorrindo.

Não precisa ter ciúme, afinal você é a única para mim!

Eu sei, só estava brincando! Olha amor, esse aqui não é lindo? Falou mostrando um convite com letras douradas. – Me faz lembrar seus olhos! Ela falou dando-lhe um olhar apaixonado, enquanto entregava-lhe o papel.

É muito bonito! Mas o que está escrito?

Você não sabe ler? Falou sentando ao lado dele.

Não! Ele respondeu encabulado. – Quando minha mãe começou a me ensinar, aconteceu o que você já sabe!falou com um pouco de tristeza na voz.

Ah, meu amor! Me desculpe, não queria deixar você triste! Abraçou-o.

Você.....pode me ensinar a ler? Perguntou envergonhado.

Mas é claro que sim! Ela pulava de alegria. – Mas será que você vai gostar da professora? Piscou para ele.

Eu tenho certeza que vou adorar a professora, talvez até troque de noiva! Falou retribuindo a piscada.

Você não tem jeito! Abraçou-o

A culpa é sua! Quem manda ser tão....... falou ao ouvido dela fazendo-a corar. (N/A: O que ele disse ao ouvido dela fica por conta da imaginação de vocês! Ha ha ha. Como eu sou má! Ih, rimou!)

E então, vai ser esse mesmo? Ela finalmente falou.

Se faz você lembrar de mim, então será esse mesmo!

Saíram da cozinha e foram para a sala mostrar o convite que escolheram para a mãe dela.

Eu sabia que vocês escolheriam esse, pois quando o vi, lembrei dos olhos dele também! Ela falou divertida.

Pelo visto vocês duas são mais parecidas do que eu pensei! O hanyou falou abraçando a namorada.

Mamãe, se não se importar, nós vamos deitar. Hoje foi um dia cansativo e queria dormir um pouco mais cedo, já que amanhã teremos que sair para comprar algumas coisas para a nossa casa! Ela falou dando um bocejo.

Ah, minha filha! Esqueci de dizer. Algumas tias suas já mandaram os presentes pelo seu noivado. Eles estão no seu quarto, dentro do armário. Amanhã me diga se gostou, pois ainda podemos trocar alguns. Agora, vão dormir, pois amanhã será um longo dia! Falou beijando a testa dos dois. – Eu também fiz uma surpresa para vocês, espero que gostem! Falou divertida.

Ai meu Deus! Tenho até medo das surpresas dela! Kagome falou, corando.

Subiram as escadas e foram em direção ao quarto dela. Quando entraram, ficaram parados, olhando um para o outro de boca aberta. No lugar da cama de solteiro dela, havia uma linda cama de casal, com uma colcha igualmente linda.

Não pode ser! Será que ela já sabe? O hanyou falou desconcertado.

Acho que a resposta está bem ali! Falou apontando para a enorme cama.

E então? Gostaram da surpresa? A mãe falou por trás deles, fazendo-os pular.

Si....sim! falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Vocês não acharam que poderiam esconder de mim por muito tempo. Acharam? Afinal isso é uma coisa normal, acontece com todo mundo! Os dois estavam completamente corados.

Mamãe, desculpe! Nós iríamos te contar, só que não tivemos coragem! Ficamos com medo de te magoar! Ela falou abraçada à mãe.

Ora querida, eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acontecer! E não tem problema, já que daqui a cinco meses vocês estarão casados. Eu sempre soube que podia confiar em vocês! E não me enganei! Agora descansem, amanhã nós nos falamos. Boa noite!

Boa noite! Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Kagome fechou a porta do quarto, enquanto o hanyou se jogava sobre a cama.

Será que poderíamos levar essa cama? Ela é tão macia!

Acho que podemos dar um jeito! Agora vou pegar umas roupas para tomarmos banho e dormir! Quando ela abriu a porta do armário, quase gritou com a quantidade de presentes dentro dele. – Minha nossa!!! Foi o que ela conseguiu falar.

O QUE FOI? Ele perguntou assustado.

Olha a quantidade de presentes! Ela falou pegando algumas caixas e colocando sobre a cama. O hanyou olhava maravilhado para as diversas caixas embrulhadas com papéis coloridos. – Vamos abrir? Ela falou abrindo a primeira caixa.

O que é isso? Ele apontou para um conjunto de talheres de prata.

É um jogo de talheres de prata! Meu Deus, isso deve ter custado uma fortuna! Ela falou abrindo outra caixa. – Veja amor, são pratos com as nossas iniciais, não são lindos? Ela parecia uma criança, maravilhando-se ao abrir cada caixa.

Você não ia tomar banho? Ele perguntou sensualmente.

Ah, é! Já tinha até esquecido! Não demoro!

Ei! Eu pensei que iríamos tomar banho juntos! Falou desapontado.

Vamos fazer o seguinte, vai você primeiro enquanto eu arrumo essa bagunça, depois eu vou e te faço uma surpresa! Falou mordendo a orelha dele, fazendo-o arrepiar.

Tá! Falou soltando um suspiro.

Enquanto ele ia tomar banho, ela começou a juntar toda a bagunça de papéis e caixas que estavam espalhadas pela cama, depois de tudo arrumado, pegou uma camisola preta que havia ganho da mãe e quando ele voltou do banho, ela foi tomar o seu.

Ele ficou deitado, olhando para o teto, apesar de não estar tão quente, ele suava. Estava ansioso, não conseguia entender o por que, já que ele conhecia cada parte do corpo dela, mas mesmo assim, parecia que seria a primeira vez que dormiriam juntos. Seus dedos brincavam sobre o peito, tamborilando alguma coisa, quando viu a porta se abrir. Olhou para a porta e ficou de boca aberta.

O que foi? Não gostou? Ela estava parada, encostada na porta. Ele olhava para ela, como se nunca a tivesse visto. Conseguiu finalmente falar:

Você está......simplesmente maravilhosa! Não conseguia tirar os olhos da camisola, que deixava seu corpo ainda mais bonito e convidativo.

Esse short também fica muito bem em você! Falou chegando mais para perto dele, que estava embriagado pelo perfume que ela exalava. Seus músculos se contraíram quando ela passou a mão sobre seu peito nu.

Você está me provocando! Ele falou puxando-a e beijando o ombro dela.

Imagina! Isso nem me passou pela cabeça! Estou tão cansada! Fingiu um bocejo.

Primeiro me provoca, agora quer correr? Assim eu não agüento! Você vai ter que dar um jeito nisso! Apontou para baixo, fazendo-a corar violentamente.

Minha nossa! Não lembrava que era assim tão........

Grande?

Não! Evidente!

Ah! falou deitando-a e se pondo sobre ela, fazendo-a sentir todo o seu desejo.

Fizeram amor, sem se preocuparem com mais nada. Afinal, sua mãe já sabia mesmo, então não tinham mais que fingir e se reprimir. Amaram-se loucamente pela noite a fora. Dormiram quando já estavam saciados. Enroscados um no outro, como se fossem um só.

Lá fora, o sol começava a sair lentamente, como se não quisesse despertar os amantes.


	26. Aprendendo A Ler

_**Capítulo 26 – Aprendendo A Ler**_

Quando ele acordou, procurou-a ao seu lado e não a encontrou, logo seu instinto de proteção se aguçou, mas lembrou-se de onde estavam, e então se acalmou aconchegando-se mais entre os lençóis.

Estava quase dormindo novamente, quando ouviu a porta se abrir e a voz dela o chamar.

Acorde Bela Adormecida! Beijou as costas dele. – Trouxe o seu café!

Do que você me chamou? Virou-se para ela perdendo-se dentro dos olhos dela.

Bela Adormecida! É um conto que eu adorava quando era pequena.

O que é um conto?

É uma história, uma fábula! Fala sobre uma princesa que foi enfeitiçada quando nasceu e que adormeceria por cem anos quando completasse quinze anos, somente quando fosse beijada pelo verdadeiro amor, despertaria. Resumiu para ele.

Você me conta essa história algum dia? Perguntou.

Sim! Agora tome o seu café, pois temos que sair para comprar alguns livros e cadernos para eu te ensinar a ler.

Tudo bem! Falou começando a comer.

Depois de algum tempo, eles finalmente saíram do templo e tomaram o rumo da livraria. Ele estava incomodado por ter que usar uma bandana para esconder as orelhas. Ele sabia que era necessário, mas isso não diminuía o seu desconforto.

Esse negócio faz as minhas orelhas coçarem. Ele falou tentando coçar as orelhas sem arrancar o pedaço de pano.

Sabia que você fica muito sexy com essa bandana?

É verdade? Falou corado.

Parece um cantor de rock. E eles normalmente são bem sexy's, sabia? Aposto que se eu não estivesse ao seu lado, iria chover mulher em cima de você! Falou apertando ainda mais o braço dele.

O que é rock?

É um tipo de música agressiva, onde predomina o som da guitarra. E como eu já sei que você não conhece, guitarra parece um violão, só que o som é mais fino e forte.

Entendi! Você sabe tocar esse troço?

Quem me dera! Falou suspirando.

Entraram na livraria e ela foi até uma das estantes e pegou várias cartilhas infantis, cadernos e um livro de contos infantis.

Foi até o caixa e pagou tudo, ela olhava furiosa para uma das vendedoras, que estava derramando todo o seu charme para o hanyou. Quando ela terminou de pagar, foi em direção ao namorado e fuzilando a vendedora, falou:

Vamos amor?

Você tem namorada? Perguntou a jovem vendedora.

Não, ela é minha mulher. Por que? Ele falou abraçando a namorada, que exibia o seu mais belo sorriso, sentindo-se vitoriosa.

Desculpe, pensei que você fosse desimpedido. A vendedora falava frustrada.

Não querida, ele já tem dona. E virando-se para o namorado falou: - Já está tarde, ainda temos que ir comprar algumas coisas para a NOSSA casa. Enfatizou bem o nossa.

Saíram da livraria, e ele não pôde deixar de notar a cara amarrada da namorada. Apertando-a mais nos braços, perguntou:

O que você tem? Está com raiva?

Quem? Eu? Raiva? Daquelazinha lá? Nunca!

Sei! Está com ciúme, sua bobinha. Não precisa ter ciúmes, eu só quero você!

É, eu fiquei com ciúme sim! Por que? Não posso?

Claro que pode! Mas esse ciúme não tem fundamento. Eu sequer olhei para aquela garota.

Mas ela parecia estar te devorando! Sem vergonha! Ai como eu odeio mulheres oferecidas!

Bobinha! Beijou-a demoradamente, quando separou seus lábios dos dela, ficou satisfeito ao ver a expressão no rosto dela. Ela mantinha os olhos fechados, e se ele a soltasse, com certeza cairia, pois suas pernas estavam bambas. – Que bom que eu ainda deixo você desconcertada! Falou sorrindo para ela.

Hã? O que você falou? Ela disse voltando à realidade.

Deixa para lá! Vamos para casa? Estou com fome!

Não! Vamos a uma lanchonete comer alguma coisa, ainda temos que encontrar com a mamãe.

Tudo bem! Ele respondeu, sentindo-se arrepiar quando ela pôs sua mão na cintura dele, por baixo da camisa.

O que foi? Percebeu que ele estava um pouco tenso.

Se você continuar passando seus dedos desse modo, eu não respondo por mim! Olhou-a com desejo.

Será que você não se cansa? Eu ainda estou exausta!

Deve ser aquele meu outro lado que é insaciável! Falou sorrindo para ela.

Deviam proibir você de sorrir desse jeito!

Por que? Perguntou sem entender. – Pensei que gostasse quando eu sorrio.

E eu gosto, foi só uma forma de falar! É que esse seu sorriso me faz perder a cabeça, e não me importo com mais nada, só com você! É como se seu sorriso fosse o meu Koto-dama! Entendeu?

Entendi! Então meu sorriso provoca em você o mesmo que aquela palavra em mim?

Mais ou menos! Com uma diferença!

Qual?

Eu não caio de cara no chão quando você sorri! Falou sorrindo.

Chata!

Lindo!

.............! Falou no ouvido dela, deixando-a corada. (N/A: ha,ha,ha. Olha minha maldade de novo! Usem a imaginação e descobrirão o que ele falou! Caraça! Rimou de novo).

Deixa disso e vamos comer! Falou tentando disfarçar o rubor.

Foram até uma lanchonete, sentaram-se em uma mesa próxima à janela. Kagome pediu dois lanches e enquanto a garçonete foi providenciar o pedido, Inu-Yasha olhava com raiva para a porta.

O que foi? Ele nem precisou responder, ela ouviu o motivo.

Higurashi!!! Que bom ver você! Ah! E você também! Falou desapontado ao perceber o hanyou.

"Então era isso!"pensou. – Oi Houjou. Tudo bem?

Eu que pergunto. Quando foi que recebeu alta da UTI?

"Ai vovô, o senhor ainda me mata de vergonha com essas suas mentiras!" – Err, ontem?

Que bom, eu estava pensando em ir te visitar no hospital! Mas vejo que já esta bem melhor do seu derrame. Pelo menos não deixou seqüelas!

É! Não deixou nenhuma! Olhava para o namorado que estava quase explodindo.

Bem, vou deixar vocês comerem sossegados! Até mais Higurashi! Houjou saiu sorrindo.

Que cara folgado! O que é derrame? Você derramou alguma coisa nele?

Esquece! Isso é mais uma das mentiras do vovô para justificar minha ausência!

Entendi!

Comeram o lanche entre brincadeiras. Quando saíram, encontraram a mãe dela e compraram alguns utensílios para ela levar para a era dele e montar a casa.

Regressaram ao templo, e Kagome pediu à mãe que não deixasse Souta atrapalhar, pois iria ensinar o namorado a ler.

Pegou a sacola com os livros e foram até o quarto dela. Sentaram na escrivaninha e ela começou a ensinar o alfabeto a ele. Ele olhava maravilhado, finalmente iria aprender a ler e a escrever. Ele sentiu um arrepio quando ela pegou a sua mão e bem devagar o ajudava a escrever as letras que ela havia mostrado. Não demorou muito e ele já escrevia as letras sozinho. Ela estava espantada com a rapidez que ele aprendia. Se continuasse desse jeito, no máximo em três dias ele já estaria lendo e escrevendo razoavelmente bem. Ela o ensinava a juntar as sílabas para formar as frases e ele obedecia, falando da mesma forma que ela havia ensinado. Entregou-lhe o caderno e pediu que tentasse escrever uma frase qualquer, sem se importar com possíveis erros. Ele pegou o lápis e começou a escrever na folha do caderno. Quando terminou, entregou a ela, que arregalou os olhos.

"Eu amo você, minha Kagome!" Olhava para o que estava escrito e olhava para ele, não conseguia entender como ele aprendeu tão rápido.

Está errado? Ele perguntou ansioso.

Na....não! Ma....mas como pode ser? Você disse que não sabia ler nem escrever! Como pode ter aprendido tão rápido?

Acho que por eu ser um hanyou, aprendo mais rápido que os humanos normais. Respondeu dando um sorriso satisfeito.

Só pode ser isso, pois se você fosse um humano normal levaria pelo menos uns três anos para ler e escrever corretamente! Falou espantada.

Gostou do que eu escrevi?

ADOREI!!!! Agora deite-se que eu vou contar uma história para você! Ele obedeceu e se deitou.

Que história você vai me contar? Perguntou ansioso.

A Bela Adormecida! Falou deitando-se ao seu lado e começou a ler o livro, mostrando a ele as figuras.

Adormeceram no meio da história. Aquele havia sido um dia cansativo, mas ao mesmo tempo recompensador, pois ele havia aprendido a ler e a escrever. E agora não se sentiria tão diferente dela. Dormiram tranqüilamente, pois estavam felizes e de certa forma realizados.


	27. A Declaração De Miroku

_**Capítulo 27 – A Declaração De Miroku**_

Do outro lado do poço, todos estavam preocupados com o desaparecimento de Inu-Yasha e Kagome. Pensavam em tudo, menos na possibilidade deles terem ido a era dela sem avisar.

Kaede, num momento de sabedoria, falou:

Em perigo acho que não estão( N/A: momento Star Wars, parece o mestre yoda falando! Será que eu errei de desenho? Não! Eu é que estou ficando doida. "), eles devem ter esquecido de avisar e voltaram para o tempo dela.

É! Bem típico do Inu-Yasha! Falou Sango. – O que foi Miroku? Está tão calado hoje!

Não foi nada! Preciso falar com você em particular. Poderia me acompanhar Sango?

Claro! Saíram da cabana e se dirigiram em direção ao riacho.

Sango, eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para falar, mas, por favor, não pense que eu estou brincando, pois demorei muito tempo para assimilar isso que vou te falar!

Fala logo, você já está me deixando nervosa! Sango falou.

É que.....meu Deus como é difícil achar as palavras certas. Bem, eu sei que não sou uma pessoa muito confiável, não culpo ninguém por me achar um pervertido, imaturo, aproveitador, etc. Mas pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida, sinto uma enorme necessidade de ser aceito por uma só pessoa. Sabe, essa pessoa mexeu muito comigo, me fez querer sossegar, ter uma família, um lar. Me fez sentir importante, e apesar de não aceitar bem as coisas que faço, me compreende e me apóia quando preciso. Ela me cativou com seu jeito forte e decidido, mas que ao mesmo tempo é frágil e inseguro, aprendi a amar essa mulher sem querer nada em troca. Bastava a sua presença para me fazer feliz. Mas agora, sem a sombra do Naraku e sem a minha maldição, eu quero mais. Quero poder ter essa mulher ao meu lado, quero ser para ela o que ela é para mim. Quero poder sentir o sabor dos lábios dela, abraça-la e sentir o seu calor perto de mim. Mas temo que no coração dela não haja espaço para mim. Sabe de quem eu estou falando Sango?

Sinceramente? Não faço a menor idéia!

Essa mulher é você! Eu te amei desde a primeira vez que te vi, mas nunca falei nada porque não queria que você sofresse se não conseguíssemos acabar com o Naraku.

Te...tem cer...certeza? Você me ama?

Sim, eu te amo como nunca amei ninguém! E depois de ver o modo que o Inu-Yasha se declarou para a Kagome, me deu coragem para me declarar para você.

Miroku! Eu realmente não sei o que falar!

Me diga somente se aceita ser minha namorada, e futuramente minha esposa!

Eu..... acho que......

Sei, eu compreendo! Sei que não bem aquilo que você quer! Eu aceito a sua decisão de não me namorar!

Mas eu ainda nem falei se aceitava ou não.

Então.....você aceita?

Sim, eu também gosto de você e acho que posso dar um jeito nesse seu pequeno problema com outras mulheres.

Sango, eu prometo que a partir de hoje só terei olhos para você. O monge falou passando a mão na exterminadora.

Seu hentai!!!! Esse é outro problema que teremos que resolver!

Posso ao menos te dar um beijo?

Contanto que seja um beijo descente, sim! Sango fechou os olhos e sentiu os lábios do monge encostarem nos seus. Mesmo não vendo, podia sentir o rosto queimando. Quando se separaram, ele a abraçou e falou:

Eu te amo Sango!

Eu também!

Do outro lado, Kagome estava sentada no sofá lendo um livro enquanto Inu-Yasha lia todas as propagandas que estavam no jornal que o avô dela estava lendo.

Cinema Plaza apresenta Alien vs Predador.

Inu-Yasha, será que dava para você me deixar ler o jornal sossegado? Pedia o avô, já meio irritado.

Err, desculpa! Mas agora que eu aprendi a ler, estou treinando para melhorar.

E precisa treinar com o meu jornal? Justo na hora em que eu estou tentando ler?

É que a Kagome não me deixou ler aquele livro lá! Apontou para o livro que ela lia.

É que aquele livro é para mulher, não tem nada que nos interesse, falou Souta.

Faz uma coisa, leia o guia de canais, pelo menos assim você não me atrapalha. O avô entregou-lhe o livrinho e completou: - Mas, por favor, leia em silêncio!

Tudo bem! O hanyou pegou o livrinho e começou a ler rindo vez por outra dos resumos dos filmes.

A mãe de Kagome entrou na sala e vendo que tudo estava em silêncio falou:

Acho que entrei na casa errada. Não essa é a minha casa mesmo, mas por que todo esse silêncio?

Ai meu Deus! Desisto! Vou para o banheiro tentar ler meu jornal em paz! Falou o avô dobrando o papel e se dirigindo ao banheiro.

O que deu nele? Perguntou a mãe sem entender nada.

É que o mano cachorro passou a manhã inteira lendo as propagandas do jornal do vovô enquanto ele tentava ler as notícias. Souta falou rindo.

Isso explica tudo! Inu-Yasha, você poderia me ajudar a guardar as compras?

Claro mãe, só um minuto que eu já estou indo! Ele respondeu guardando o livrinho perto da tv.

Obrigada meu filho! Falou entregando-lhe as sacolas de compras.

A senhora carregou isso tudo sozinha? Podia ter me pedido para ir ajuda-la! Ele falou notando o peso das sacolas.

Não meu filho, eu pedi ao carregador para me ajudar a trazer até aqui! Ela respondeu com um sorriso. – Mas mesmo assim, obrigada pela preocupação.

Mamãe, vem aqui! A mana está esquisita! Souta falou gritando.

Kagome!!! O que foi? Os olhos do hanyou arregalaram-se ao ver a namorada caída no chão.

Meu Deus!!! Ela está ardendo em febre! A mãe da menina falou com a mão na testa dela.

Vou leva-la para cima, será que a senhora poderia me trazer água fria e um pano para fazer compressa nela? Ele falou pegando a menina no colo e subindo até o quarto.

Já vou providenciar! A mãe respondeu.

O hanyou deitou a namorada na cama e sentou-se ao seu lado. Tentava acorda-la, mas ela permanecia desmaiada. Quando a mãe dela entrou no quarto, ela viu o hanyou preocupado e falou:

Fique calmo, sempre que tem febre, ela desmaia e demora a voltar, mas eu tenho uma coisa que a faz acordar rapidinho. Pegou um vidrinho dentro da escrivaninha da garota e quando abriu o hanyou teve que se controlar para não vomitar, pois o cheiro era insuportável. A mãe encostou o vidrinho no nariz da menina e quase que de imediato ela abriu os olhos.

Kagome, o que aconteceu? Ele falou nervoso.

Acho que estou gripando! Ela falou dando um espirro logo em seguida.

Eu já disse para você não dormir com os cabelos molhados. Não disse mocinha?

Desculpa mãe, é que anda tão quente que não me importei em dormir com ele molhado.

Você parece criança! Por que não obedece pelo menos a sua mãe já que não me escuta? O hanyou falou colocando a compressa na testa dela.

É que ela é muito teimosa e acha que nós nos preocupamos à toa! Respondeu a mãe.

Já estou melhor, basta eu tomar aquele seu chá milagroso mãe, que me curo em dois tempos. Ela falou tentando sorrir.

Eu já volto com o chá! A mãe falou saindo do quarto.

Você me pregou um susto e tanto mocinha! O hanyou falou afagando os cabelos dela. – Por que não me falou que estava se sentindo mal?

Porque não queria te preocupar, pensei que era só um mal estar passageiro!

Quem foi que disse que não era mais para esconder nada, mesmo coisas pequenas?

Eu sei, me desculpe!

É claro que eu desculpo, mas não faça mais isso. Entendeu?

Eu juro!

Eu sei, acredito em você! Falou dando-lhe um beijo.

A mãe dela voltou com uma caneca e entregou para a filha beber, quando ela terminou recostou-se no travesseiro e adormeceu segurando a mão do namorado. Ele ficou ao lado dela até adormecer também. Dormiram até o outro dia, pois a mãe dela achou melhor não acorda-los, pois pareciam cansados. Aquele havia sido um grande dia para uns e um dia nem tão bom para outros.

Já era de manhã quando ele acordou. Tinha as costas doloridas pela posição que havia dormido, afinal adormecera sentado e acordara deitado meio atravessado sobre o corpo da namorada. Ele tocou a testa dela e sentiu um grande alívio ao perceber que ela não tinha mais febre. Desvencilhou-se das mãos dela e foi em direção ao banheiro. "Devo estar horrível!"pensou. Foi até a pia e lavou o rosto, deixando que a água entrasse em contato com sua pele por mais tempo que o habitual, na tentativa de diminuir as marcas de cansaço. Quando voltou ao quarto encontrou-a sentada na cama com um belo sorriso.

Bom dia meu travesseiro favorito!

Bom dia, linda! Como você se sente?

Maravilhosamente bem! Diferente de você! Está se sentindo bem?

Sim! Só estou um pouco cansado, afinal dormi de mau jeito, mas só de ver esse seu sorriso já me sinto bem melhor! Falou chegando perto dela e beijando-lhe carinhosamente.

Será que mamãe já preparou o café? Estou faminta!

Acho que ela ainda não acordou, ainda é muito cedo. Se quiser eu preparo alguma coisa para você.

Não amor, obrigado. Eu mesma vou lá e faço um delicioso café para a gente. Fique aqui e descanse, prometo que não demoro! Falou passando por cima dele.

Pare de me provocar! Ele falou sorrindo.

Mas eu não fiz nada! Ela falou envergonhada

Você não sabe o que faz comigo quando causa esses toques acidentais!

Miroku seu tarado, o que fez com o meu Inu-Yasha? Pare de se fantasiar, eu já descobri tudo! Ela falou brava.

Há há há, Kagome que imaginação a sua! Sou eu, Inu-Yasha, lembra? Seu namorado, futuro marido, e em breve, pai dos seus 12 filhos!

QUÊ!!!!! 12? NEM SONHANDO!!!! NO MÁXIMO 2!!!!!!

Sabia que você fica linda assustada?

Feh! Idiota!

Credo!!! Você anda passando tempo demais comigo, parece que estou me vendo! Falou balançando a cabeça.

Vou fazer o café, e chega de gracinhas por hoje. Entendido?

Certo! Mas por que você não quer ter 12....ai! Sentiu uma almofada acertar em cheio sua cabeça.

Cala a boca e descansa! Se não me obedecer falo aquela palavra que você conhece muito bem e te deixo sem café da manhã! Saiu pisando duro.

Credo, será que eu sou assim? NÃO!!!! Eu não sou assim! Ou será que sou, ah deixa pra lá! Falava ele para si mesmo.

Na cozinha Kagome tentava não se irritar com a demora do microondas que teimava em faze-la esperar pelas torradas. Resolveu então fazer o suco de laranja, pois esse ela sabia que não iria demorar, foi até a geladeira e retirou a caixa de suco e colocou em dois copos, depois colocou o café no bule e pegou duas xícaras, pôs o leite numa leiteira que fazia par com o bule e colocou tudo numa bandeja. Quando ouviu o bip do microondas, pegou dois pratinhos e colocou duas fatias em cada um e passou geléia nas torradas. Subiu para o quarto, e encontrou o namorado com uma expressão triste no rosto.

O que foi meu amor? Por que você está triste?

Desculpa! Eu não queria que você se aborrecesse comigo!

Não foi sua culpa, eu que ando meio estressada. Vê, eu nem estou mais com raiva!

Então você me desculpa?

Só se você me desculpar também! Ele pegou a bandeja das mãos dela e colocou sobre a escrivaninha, virou-se para ela e a abraçou forte, como se não quisesse que ela escapasse dele.

Eu te amo demais para te fazer sofrer por besteiras, gostaria de não brigar mais com você!

Eu também! Vamos fazer uma coisa. Toda vez que formos brigar, você me beija e a gente não briga mais. Tá bom?

Adorei essa sua idéia! Ele falou beijando o pescoço dela.

Tomaram o café da manhã e depois ela foi se arrumar para ir a escola, combinaram de à tarde começarem a levar algumas coisas para a era dele para começarem a arrumar a casa.

O dia prometia. E eles com certeza aproveitariam ao máximo todas as oportunidades que o dia ofereceria a eles.


	28. Conhecendo As Tias

_Capítulo 28 – Conhecendo As Tias_

Quando a aula terminou, Kagome arrumou suas coisas e caminhou para fora da escola. Parou ao ver próximo ao portão o namorado. Seu coração disparou e correu de encontro a ele, que abriu os braços para recebe-la com um abraço.

Isso tudo é saudade de mim? Perguntou ele num sorriso.

Sim amor, mas também é alegria pela sua surpresa! Obrigado!

De nada! Pensei que talvez pudéssemos passear antes de irmos. O que acha?

Adoraria! Beijou-o.

Acho que vou querer sempre vir te buscar! Afinal, não é todo dia que posso ter minha mulher tão minha como agora!

Eu sempre serei sua, somente sua meu amor!

Idem linda! Beijou-a apaixonadamente para inveja de um grupo de meninas que assistiam a tudo suspirando.

Ele enlaçou a cintura dela e saíram caminhando. Foram até um parque e sentaram-se na grama olhando para o lago que estava repleto de cisnes.

Que aves são aquelas meu amor?

São cisnes. Diz a lenda que essas aves são às aves do amor, pois são elas que carregam o coração dos apaixonados. (N/A: Entre os Vickings, era comum o noivo presentear a amada com um cisne, como símbolo de seu amor e fidelidade eterna, já que os cisnes só têm uma parceira por toda a vida. Lindo não?)

Como assim?

É que os cisnes são monógamos, ou seja, em toda sua vida só tem uma parceira para procriar e se o macho ou a fêmea morre, eles se isolam esperando a morte!

É lindo, porém triste!

Sim, mas é mais ou menos como nós. Se um dia você me faltar, eu também me isolarei esperando o momento de te encontrar! Ela falou acariciando os cabelos dele.

Eu também farei o mesmo por você! Ele puxou o rosto dela de encontro ao seu beijando-a ternamente.

Acho que é melhor irmos, eu não quero voltar à noite para a outra era! Ela falou depois que se separaram.

Concordo! Então vamos!

Ele a ajudou a levantar e caminharam de volta ao templo. Quando entraram em casa a mãe dela veio eufórica.

Meus filhos, que bom que chegaram! Temos visitas!

Quem mãe? Kagome perguntou.

Suas tias Any, Nuy e Amyura! Elas vieram conhecer o seu noivo! A mãe falou empurrando-os delicadamente para a sala.

Calma mãe, nós ainda sabemos o caminho, não precisa empurrar! A menina falava sem sucesso, pois a mãe continuava a empurrar.

Kagome!!! Como você cresceu!!! Falaram as tias ao mesmo tempo.

É né! Cresci!

Não vai nos apresentar o bonitão? Falou Any.

Err, vou sim! Tias esse é o meu noivo Inu-Yasha!

Muito prazer senhoras! O hanyou falou tentando parecer educado.

O prazer é nosso! Falou Amyura.

Mas me diga uma coisa rapaz, o seu cabelo é natural ou é mais uma dessas tinturas que os jovens costumam passar? Perguntou Nuy.

Não tia, a cor do cabelo dele é essa mesmo! Kagome se adiantou, pois notou que Inu-Yasha estava a ponto de pular no pescoço da tia.

Sei! Mas me digam a quanto tempo se conhecem? Perguntou Amyura.

Mais ou menos um ano! A menina já estava farta de tanta pergunta, mas resolveu ser delicada, pois de nada adiantaria contrariar as tias.

E acham que já se conhecem o suficiente para se casarem? Any falava enquanto comia um bolinho.

Para mim é tempo suficiente! Cortou Inu-Yasha.

Tias, nos perdoem, mas temos que sair, pois estamos arrumando nossa casa e temos que levar algumas coisas para lá antes de escurecer! Falou Kagome puxando o namorado pelo braço, enquanto ele lançava um olhar fulminante para as três tias da namorada.

Onde vocês irão morar? É aqui perto? Perguntou Nuy.

Não é da sua con..... Não é um pouco afastado! O ranyou falou enquanto mancava por causa do pisão que levou da namorada.

Até mais tias, foi um prazer revê-las! Kagome saiu quase correndo, pois sabia que se ficassem elas iriam fazer um verdadeiro interrogatório e o namorado acabaria perdendo a pouca paciência que ainda restava, e era bem capaz dele voar no pescoço das tias e estrangula-las.

Que velhas mais fofoqueiras! Por que não se metem na vida delas em vez da nossa! Ele falou bufando.

Calma amor, elas são assim mesmo. Acho que é por isso que não nos visitam muito. Mamãe também não gosta muito delas, mas como são as irmãs do meu pai, ela tem que aturar.

Sua mãe tem muita paciência! Se fosse comigo já teria usado a Tessaiga nelas há muito tempo!

Pelo menos nós não precisamos nos preocupar com elas, já que vamos morar na sua era. Lá elas não vão nos incomodar. Kagome sorriu para ele.

Eu já te falei que o seu sorriso é lindo?

Não! É verdade?

Sim, parece que quando você sorri, seu rosto se ilumina, me acalmando!

Eu te amo Inu-Yasha!

Eu também te amo linda!

Arrumaram algumas caixas e sacolas para levarem os presentes para a cabana deles. Desceram e chamaram a mãe da menina. Kagome notou que as tias não paravam de comer e falar, deixando o avô quase maluco. Virou para a mãe e falou:

Mamãe, nos vamos para o outro lado, mas depois de amanhã voltaremos, já que tenho que experimentar o vestido e ver a cerimônia!

Tudo bem minha filha, deixa que eu me despeço delas por vocês!

A senhora é demais! Kagome falou abraçando a mãe.

Até mais mãe! Inu-Yasha se despediu da sogra e saiu caminhando em direção ao poço, kagome ia logo atrás.

Ele a ajudou a sentar na beirada e pularam juntos. Quando saíram, ele pegou as sacolas dela e falou:

Suba nas minhas costas, eu te levo!

Não precisa, você está carregando muita coisa, vai na frente que eu te sigo!

Não! Então vamos juntos! Falou pegando ela pela cintura e em três pulos estavam no vilarejo.

Seu grosso! Não precisava me carregar como um saco de batatas!

Feh! Vai dizer que não gostou?

Não!!!! Idiota!!!! Grosso!!!! Estúp....... ele a calou com um beijo.

Bem melhor, pelo menos isso funciona! Ele falou rindo da cara espantada dela.

Inu-Yasha!!!!

Já iam em direção a cabana quando foram interrompidos pela voz de Miroku.

Kagome, Inu-Yasha!!! Tenho uma notícia muito boa para vocês!!! Falou com um sorriso nos lábios que os dois ainda não haviam visto.

O que foi monge? Por que essa cara de retardado? Falou o hanyou.

É que, bem, eu e a Sango.....nós.....

Vocês? Kagome falou impaciente.

É que nós estamos namorando! Pronto falei!

Que maravilha Miroku!!!! Meus parabéns!!! Kagome pulou no pescoço do monge o abraçando para desespero do namorado.

Ei!!! Kagome, já chega!!!! Larga o pescoço dele!!!! O seu namorado sou eu!!!!!

Deixa de ser ciumento, não vê que ela está feliz por mim? E você nem sequer me cumprimentou! Miroku falou deixando o hanyou corado.

Me desculpe! Parabéns! Mas agora SOLTA ELA!!!!!!!

Obrigada aos dois, não sabem como vocês são importantes para mim, por isso queria que fossem os primeiros a saber!

Quer dizer que ainda não contou a ninguém? E Sango? Onde ela está para eu lhe dar os parabéns? Kagome perguntou se pondo ao lado do namorado que estava emburrado.

A Sango foi até o antigo vilarejo dela para pegar algumas ferramentas e armas, já que ela está se mudando para cá. E mais uma coisa, Kagome será que eu poderia te pedir um favor? Pediu o monge.

Claro! O que é?

Eu gostaria de saber se da próxima vez que você voltar ao seu tempo, poderia trazer para mim um anel bem bonito para selar meu compromisso com a Sango?

Você deu sorte meu amigo, eu não vou precisar voltar para te trazer um anel, afinal eu trouxe minha caixinha de jóias e tenho certeza que dentro dela está o anel que papai me deu quando fiz quinze anos. Sabe ele é muito importante para mim, e como vocês já fazem parte da minha vida e da minha família, queria que você desse a Sango a minha mais preciosa lembrança do meu pai! Venha com a gente até a nossa casa, que eu vou procurar e te darei! Falou percebendo os olhos do monge que estavam molhados.

Ah, Kagome! Eu me sinto honrado em ser seu amigo!

Você é mais que um amigo, você é como um irmão para mim Miroku. Meu amado irmão mais velho!

Saiba que é mutuo o sentimento, minha amada irmãzinha! Miroku abraçou a amiga.

Será que dá para parar de meladeira? Já estou ficando enjoado! Falou o hanyou pondo a língua para fora como se fosse vomitar.

Como você é sensível Inu-Yasha! Falou o monge.

Foram até a cabana e quando entraram, Kagome pegou uma das caixas e abriu, pegou uma pequena caixa, e quando a abriu, os três puderam ouvir uma doce melodia saindo da caixinha. A menina explicou que aquela era a música do Lago dos Cisnes, uma peça de balé que ela adorava quando era criança, por isso seu pai havia comprado aquela caixinha de música com essa melodia. Depois de retirar alguns cordões, pulseiras e brincos, retirou o fundo da caixinha, e puderam ver o anel, era um lindo anel solitário, com uma safira azul, Kagome entregou ao monge e disse:

Leia o que tem escrito dentro! O monge obedeceu.

"Juntos mesmo na distância."- Que lindo Kagome, mas não posso aceitar!

Por que? Ela falou triste.

Essa é a única lembrança de seu pai, não acho certo tira-la de você! Ele falou entregando o anel a ela, que não aceitou.

Todas as lembranças que preciso estão guardadas bem aqui! Apontou para o coração. – E mais, acho que papai ficaria muito feliz se visse que o seu presente estará em boas mãos!

Se é assim então, eu aceitarei! E eu prometo a você Kagome que farei a Sango muito feliz. Não decepcionarei nem a você nem ao seu pai! Ele falou guardando o anel. – Vejo vocês mais tarde? Os dói só acenaram com a cabeça.

O monge saiu da casa, e então o hanyou falou:

Foi muito bonito o que você fez! Tenho muito orgulho de você linda!

Obrigada! Sei que foi a coisa certa a fazer, afinal desde que ele morreu, eu nunca mais havia tido coragem de colocar aquele anel. Pelo menos ele fará a Sango e o Miroku felizes.

Espero que eles sejam tão felizes como eu sou, afinal tenho você!

Eu também quero isso! Eu te amo!

Eu também!

Ele a beijou e ficaram olhando o sol se pôr, parados na porta. A noite se aproximava trazendo com ela novas emoções.

N/A: Gente, essa parte do anel de quinze anos da Kagome, eu tirei de uma experiência minha. Quando meu pai sobe que eu ia me casar, me deu o anel de noivado da minha mãe, a descrição dele eu fiz no texto. Desde que minha mãe morreu, meu pai nunca mais havia sequer conseguido segura-lo sem chorar, e é por isso que mesmo depois de seis anos de casada, continuo a usa-lo, pois de certa forma tenho minha mãe abençoando meu casamento ( Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha 18 anos e me casei com 21, ou seja, ela nem chegou a conhecer meu marido). E espero poder passa-lo para meu filho, quando ele encontre a sua outra metade como minha mãe e eu encontramos as nossas.

**Espero que tenham gostado, e não tenha chateado vocês com essa explicação!**

**Beijos para todos.**

**Sammychan.**


	29. Minha Felicidade É Você

_**Capítulo 29 – Minha Felicidade É Você!**_

Kagome começou a arrumar as coisas que trouxeram na cabana. Ela pensava em estrear algumas panelas, pois estava tentada a fazer um jantar especial para o seu hanyou. Queria que ele soubesse, que ele representava muito para ela. Foi até a cabana de Kaede e pegou algumas carnes, legumes e verduras e retornou para a cabana. Ela iria aproveitar que o namorado havia saído com Miroku para conversarem, e faria uma surpresa a ele. Começou a cortar os legumes, mas achou estranho que o cheiro dos mesmos, junto com o cheiro da carne estivessem fazendo seu estômago embrulhar. "Deve ser o cansaço". Pensou enquanto se esforçava para continuar. Quando se levantou para pegar uma tampa, sua cabeça rodou e a partir daí, não viu mais nada.

Inu-Yasha vinha voltando com o monge, quando ouviu um barulho de coisas caindo vindo de sua cabana. Correu para lá e quase teve um troço, viu a namorada caída, a poucos centímetros do fogo. A cor fugiu de seu rosto ao perceber que uma parte da saia dela estava começando a pegar fogo, ele correu e com a tampa que ela segurava, abafou as chamas que por pouco não fizeram um estrago maior, deixando a pele dela levemente vermelha. Ele a pegou no colo e levou-a para a cama, tentava acorda-la, mas nada parecia adiantar, então se lembrou do que a sogra havia dito sobre como acorda-la, foi até a mochila dela e pegou o mesmo frasco que a mãe dela usara no outro dia e abriu, tomando o cuidado de tampar o seu próprio nariz. Quando ela sentiu o cheiro, abriu os olhos e só teve tempo de engatinhar até a porta, colocou o que tinha e o que não tinha no estômago para fora. Sentou-se, recostada na parede e se não estivesse de olhos fechados, poderia ver a expressão atônita do namorado.

Kagome? O que aconteceu? Você está se sentindo melhor? Ele falou preocupado.

Sinceramente? Não sei! Eu estava preparando um jantar surpresa para você, quando de repente começo a sentir um enjôo e quando me levantei para pegar uma tampa para a panela, vi tudo girar e logo foi escurecendo, quando dei por mim estava vomitando aqui! Mas já me sinto bem melhor, obrigado!

Você não devia se esforçar tanto, já se esqueceu que esteve doente? Parece que seu resfriado voltou, acho melhor voltarmos mais cedo para sua era, assim sua mãe pode cuidar melhor de você! Ele falou ajudando-a a se levantar. – Você quer comer alguma coisa? Ele perguntou.

PELO AMOR DE DEUS!!!!! EU NÃO AGUENTO SEQUER OLHAR PARA COMIDA!!!!! QUANTO MAIS COMER!!!!! Ela falava colocando a mão na boca.

Calma! Você comerá depois, mas agora vem aqui, deite no meu colo e descanse, pois você parece cansada. Ele a deitou no seu colo e ficou afagando os cabelos dela.

Inu-Yasha, preciso te dizer uma coisa! Ela falou num fio de voz.

O que foi? Ele respondeu afagando ainda mais os cabelos dela.

Sabe, acho que não é só um resfriado. Sinto que tem algo mais!

Algo mais? Como assim?

Não sei! Ultimamente tenho sentido algumas mudanças em mim, e realmente gostaria de saber o que são!

Então porque não aproveita e fala com a Kaede? Talvez ela possa te ajudar!

Eu pensei o mesmo, por isso queria te pedir que a chamasse para mim. Mas só ela!

Certo! Não demoro a voltar com ela! Ele falou levantando-se e deitando delicadamente a cabeça da namorada no travesseiro.

Ele saiu apressado e em poucos segundos estava na cabana da sacerdotisa.

Kaede! Será que você poderia me acompanhar? A Kagome não está se sentindo bem!

O que ela tem? Perguntou a velha já arrumando suas ervas.

Sei lá! Eu não sou médico! O hanyou respondeu grosseiro.

Vamos logo, se eu puder fazer alguma coisa é bom que não demore muito.

Saíram da cabana, e rumaram até onde a menina estava, quando entraram, Kaede percebeu o jeito abatido da garota e falou:

Por favor Inu-Yasha, espere lá fora enquanto eu examino ela! Kaede tinha uma expressão séria.

Mas por que eu tenho que sair? Afinal nada do que você fizer será novidade para mim! Ele falou emburrado.

Deixe de teimosia! Assim que acabar eu te chamo. A sacerdotisa falou compreensiva.

Feh! Foi a única coisa que falou antes de sair.

Kaede se aproximou da menina e começou a examina-la, perguntou o que a menina vinha sentindo e quando colocou sua mão na barriga dela, sentiu uma energia muito forte, mais forte que qualquer sacerdotisa. Parou e olhou para ela, seu olhar era terno, mas demonstrava certa preocupação.

O que foi? É grave não é? A menina estava em pânico.

Acho que vocês terão que apressar esse casamento! Kaede sorriu ao ver o desespero da garota.

Como assim? Eu vou morrer?

Não minha menina, você não vai morrer. É que se esperar muito tempo, todos irão descobrir.

Descobrir o quê? Kagome não conseguia entender mais nada.

Sua mãe nunca lhe falou sobre essas coisas?

Que coisas?

O que acontece com a mulher, quando ela está esperando criança?

Não! Mas, EI!!! VOCÊ ESTÁ QUERENDO DIZER QUE EU ESTOU.......

Grávida! Isso mesmo, deve ter no máximo dois meses!

AI MEU DEUS!!!!! O QUE EU FAÇO?????

Nada menina, isso é natural. Acontece sabia? E acho que deveria contar o mais rápido possível ao Inu-Yasha, afinal ele é o pai!

QUE GRITARIA É ESSA? O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA VELHOTA?

Calma Inu-Yasha, eu não fiz nada, mas acho que sua mulher tem algo a lhe dizer! Saiu deixando para traz uma Kagome descontrolada e um hanyou espantado.

O que ela quis dizer com isso? Ele perguntou a namorada que chorava copiosamente. – Por que está chorando? O que você tem é tão grave assim? Ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

Sim infelizmente é grave e definitivo! Ela mantinha o rosto baixo, não tinha coragem de encara-lo.

Vo...você não vai morrer? Vai? Ele fechou os olhos tentando se segurar.

Não, mas....

Mas? Ele estava um pouco mais aliviado, porém ainda apreensivo.

Ai meu Deus! Kaede falou que temos que apressar o casamento!

Por quê? Ele já estava assustado.

Por quê? Ora! Porque eu estou grávida, é só por isso! Ela mantinha a cabeça baixa, não queria ver a decepção no rosto dele.

Grá..... grávida? Como assim grávida?

Ora, grávida! Estou esperando um filho seu! Isso quer dizer que teremos um bebê!

Um bebê? Como assim? Ele estava abobado.

Ora, como se você não soubesse! Me perdoe, eu sou mesmo uma inútil! Vou estragar sua vida! Ela falou chorando.

Pára já com isso! Você não é inútil coisa nenhuma! Você é a mulher que eu amo e agora vai ser a mãe do meu filho! Como isso pode estragar a minha vida? Muito pelo contrário, você me deu a maior felicidade que alguém poderia sonhar, eu vou ser pai! Pai do filho da mulher que eu amo, pai de uma criança que foi concebida com amor! Meu Deus, eu estou tão feliz que poderia sair gritando por aí!

Você não está bravo comigo? Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos dele, vendo o tamanho da felicidade neles contidos.

Nunca meu amor! Sabe qual é a minha vontade agora?

Não!

Tenho vontade de te abraçar, de gritar para todo mundo que vou ter um filho com a mulher mais perfeita e carinhosa que Deus fez. Tenho vontade de não sair mais do seu lado. Como eu não percebi antes? Meu Deus, o seu cheiro estava diferente, sua temperatura também, como não percebi?

Deve ser por que você nunca esteve com uma mulher grávida antes. Mas e agora? Como vou contar para mamãe e para o vovô?

Não precisa se preocupar, a gente diz que gostaria de antecipar o casamento, porque..... ah! sei lá por que, só falamos que vamos nos casar mês que vem e pronto! E de quanto tempo você está?

A senhora Kaede disse que estou no máximo de dois meses. Ela falou colocando a mão sobre o ventre.

Posso senti-lo também? Ele perguntou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Claro! Ele também é seu! Ela pegou a mão dele e encostou-a no ventre. Viu uma lágrima escorrer dos olhos dele. Sentiu-se feliz quando o viu encostar a cabeça na barriga dela, e beijar como se estivesse beijando o bebê.

Agora eu sei que nunca mais estarei sozinho, tenho dois bons motivos para continuar, e prometo que farei você e a mamãe muito felizes, meu filho, minha continuação, meu bebê amado! Kagome sei que nunca te disse isso, mas eu sempre soube que a minha felicidade era você! Só você meu amor! Ele se ergueu e beijou-a apaixonadamente.

Eu também sempre soube minha vida! Falou quando se separaram.

Ele a abraçou e ficaram assim pelo resto da noite. Agora sim eram um só, a união dos dois corpos havia gerado um só corpo que continha nele um pouco dos dois, e que com certeza traria ainda mais felicidade para eles.


	30. Uma Nova Ameaça

_**Capítulo 30 – Uma Nova Ameaça.**_

Inu-Yasha acordou sentindo-se extremamente feliz, queria agora, mais que nunca, amar e proteger a namorada, afinal, dentro dela crescia o seu legado.

"Com quem será que ele vai se parecer? Será que vai ser menino ou menina? Tomara que seja um menino para eu treina-lo e mais tarde passar a ele a Tessaiga! Mas se for menina espero que seja parecida com ela. Só que com um gênio um pouquinho melhor!" pensava o hanyou enquanto saía da cabana para preparar um delicioso café da manhã para a namorada.

Pegou algumas coisas e retornou, sentando-se ao lado dela, e beijando-lhe o rosto para que acordasse.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, e sorriu ao vê-lo com algumas frutas e pães.

Quer que eu prepare nosso café? Ela falou esfregando os olhos para afastar o sono.

Não amor, obrigado, pode deixar que eu preparo, já que você tem que descansar. Afinal, nosso bebê precisa crescer bem forte.

Inu-Yasha, gravidez não é doença! Eu estou bem, só enjôo um pouco, mas Kaede disse que é normal e logo passa. Você não vai querer que eu fique na cama a gravidez inteira? Vai?

Por mim você nem se levantaria para beber água ou tomar banho, mas como sei que você é muito teimosa, eu vou te carregar. Tá bom?

Que exagero!!!! Eu não sou inválida!!!! Que droga, eu só estou esperando um bebê!!!!

Eu sei boba, só estava querendo te irritar! Ele disse sorrindo.

Conseguiu! Está satisfeito agora?

Não! Só estarei satisfeito quando a mulher mais linda do mundo me disse que me ama e que não vive sem mim!

Você já está cansado de saber isso! Mas tá bom! Eu te amo e não consigo ficar sem você nem um minuto sequer, você é minha vida, minha alma, meu ser. Sem você eu não sou nada além de um ser vazio, sem alma, coração ou vida. Você me completa e me acalma. Sou sua para sempre!

Kagome, eu te amo tanto! Ele falou com lágrimas nos olhos, afinal por mais que soubesse do amor dela, o que ela acabara de falar fez com que seu coração batesse descompassado. Sentia que mesmo estando quase casados e que em breve seriam pais, a amaria como da primeira vez, um amor maior que os dois, maior que a vida e com certeza maior até que a morte.

Eles ficaram se fitando, aproveitando um a companhia do outro. Ele começou a preparar o desjejum deles e de repente, viu-a se levantar apressada, o que o deixou preocupado.

O que foi Kagome? Está enjoada novamente?

Não! É que senti a presença de fragmentos, muito perto. E não são nem os do Kouga nem os do Kohaku. Esses fragmentos têm uma energia maligna. São diferentes!

Fique aqui, eu irei ver o que é. Por favor, me obedeça, se eu precisar de ajuda eu chamo. Eu prometo! Ele falou já saindo da casa.

Tome cuidado! Ela falou baixinho.

Inu-Yasha correu em direção à floresta, tentando encontrar algo que pudesse ter os fragmentos. Ele parou de repente, e sentiu que algo se aproximava. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao se deparar com Kagura.

Então era só você? A Kagome se preocupou à toa!

Olá Inu-Yasha! Que bons ventos o trazem? Quer dizer, veio atrás dos meus fragmentos. Não é mesmo?

Como você ficou inteligente! Ironizou o hanyou.

O que é isso Inu-Yasha, sendo irônico com a sua algoz?

Algoz? Feh! Como se você pudesse comigo!

Com você talvez não, mas e quanto a sua humana?

Deixe a minha mulher fora disso! Ele tinha um brilho assassino no olhar.

Nossa! Quanta dedicação! Pena que o Naraku não está mais aqui para me ver triunfar onde ele falhou. Essa minha visita é só um aviso, virei em breve tomar de você o que lhe é mais caro, e digo mais, será de um jeito que você vai se surpreender! Ela falou retirando a pena dos seus cabelos e subindo rapidamente. – Até mais Inu-Yasha! Ela falou sarcástica.

Volte aqui sua covarde, venha me enfrentar. Deixe a Kagome fora disso, seu adversário sou eu! Ele gritava, mas já não podia ser ouvido.

Ele retornou ao vilarejo pensativo, precisava achar um jeito de protege-la da Kagura, sentia-se completamente ameaçado. Se fosse só com ele, a história seria diferente, mas ela estava envolvendo sua mulher e agora seu filho. "Eles não podem pagar por um erro que não é deles. Eu não vou permitir que se machuquem por minha causa", ele pensava. Quando entrou na cabana, sentou-se longe de tudo e continuou pensando, nem notou quando a namorada entrou e sentou ao seu lado.

Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos!

Hã? Ah, Kagome! Você estava aí?

Cheguei a pouco, mas o suficiente para ver que o senhor estava viajando!

Você é cega ou o quê? Será que não percebeu que eu continuo aqui? Então por que falou que eu estava viajando?

Grosso! É só um modo de falar! É como dizer que você estava ausente, com o pensamento longe, desligado. Entendeu?

Desculpe! Não queria ser grosso com você, mas eu estou preocupado!

Com o que?

Kagura!

Kagura? Perguntou ela, espantada.

Isso mesmo, ela retornou, e pior, conseguiu sabe-se lá onde, fragmentos da jóia.

Então era ela que eu senti?

Sim, e ela quer me atingir usando você como alvo.

Como assim?

Ela disse que em breve virá tirar de mim o que me é mais caro, e que será de um modo que vou me surpreender. Ele abaixou-se deitando a cabeça no colo dela.

Não precisa ter medo, ela deve estar só blefando, ela sabe que você se preocupa comigo e que me protege. Ela jamais teria coragem de me ferir.

Blefando ou não, ela parecia estar falando sério. Ela sabe o meu ponto fraco. Sabe que eu perco o rumo se você estiver em perigo. Foi assim com o Naraku e com a Kikyou. Pensei que depois de derrotarmos o maldito Naraku, teríamos um pouco de paz, mas pelo visto, me enganei! Queria que meu filho nascesse em tempos de paz, sem ameaças, mas a Kagura tinha que estragar tudo! Maldita!

Calma meu amor! Ainda falta muito para o nosso bebê nascer, ele ainda pode nascer sem ameaças pairando sobre nós. Eu sei que a Kagura é perigosa, mas eu sou mais forte que ela, afinal eu sou a sua companheira. Lembra? Ela já não pode me fazer mal!

Queria acreditar nisso, mas infelizmente, apesar do meu sangue que você carrega aí dentro, continua a ser uma humana, e por isso pode se machucar sim!

Mas não vou me machucar, eu te prometo!

Eu sei, mas preferia deixar você num lugar seguro! Ele fechou os olhos e deixou uma lágrima cair, para espanto dela.

Pare já com isso! Eu não sou mulher de ficar me escondendo! Se for preciso eu estarei lutando ao seu lado para proteger a nossa felicidade, e a segurança do nosso bebê!

Eu tenho tanto orgulho de você! Apesar de ter medo, sei que será melhor ter você ao meu lado, como você sempre esteve, afinal, eu sempre te protegi. Não é mesmo?

Isso mesmo meu amor. Você sempre me protegeu e continuará a me proteger. Não se preocupe com a Kagura, no momento certo acabamos com ela.

Eu te amo Kagome!

Eu também Inu-Yasha! Mas, como vamos chamar o bebê? Eu ainda não tenho idéia!

Que tal Sakura se for menina?

Por que Sakura?

Por que me faz lembrar do seu cheiro.

E se for menino?

Que tal o nome do meu pai? Ele falou empolgado.

Sabe, na realidade eu gostaria que fosse o nome do meu pai, mas se te faz feliz, nós colocamos o nome do seu pai nele.

Não amor, colocaremos então o nome do seu pai, acho que ele ficaria feliz com essa homenagem! Ele a abraçou e perguntou em seguida: - Mas afinal, qual era o nome do seu pai?

Hiroshi, Hiroshi Higurashi.

Então está decidido, se for menina será Sakura e se for menino será Hiroshi. Ele falou com orgulho.

Você é o melhor homem que existe, sabia?

Eu só sou o melhor porque tenho você ao meu lado!

Eles ficaram imaginando como seria o rosto do bebê e planejando o futuro para os três, já que eles cm certeza sairiam vitoriosos do confronto com Kagura.


	31. Sob A Luz Do Luar

_**Capítulo 31 – Sob A Luz Do Luar**_

Sango preparava-se para levar suas coisas para o vilarejo, era muito difícil para ela ter que ir embora, mas sabia que um dia teria que partir. Mas prometeu a si mesma que sempre que pudesse, viria depositar flores nos túmulos de seus entes queridos.

Já estava entardecendo quando finalmente conseguiu terminar de arrumar tudo. Colocou suas armas e ferramentas sobre sua fiel companheira Kirara e subiu no dorso da mesma a fim de voltarem ao vilarejo.

Quando finalmente chegou, notou que o vilarejo estava muito calmo, o que era estranho, já que sempre havia alguma coisa acontecendo, como uma festa por causa do bom tempo, da boa colheita, ou qualquer outra coisa que desse motivos para comemorar.

Desceu da Kirara e se dirigiu até a cabana da sacerdotisa, qual não foi a sua surpresa ao encontra-la vazia. Um medo enorme tomou conta de seu coração. Saiu apressada e ouviu sorrisos vindos da cabana perto do lago.

Meu Deus! Será que saquearam a cabana da Kagome? Pensou enquanto se dirigia apressada até a mesma.

Deparou-se com todos sorrindo e comemorando. "Mas o que será que eles estão comemorando? Podiam pelo menos, ter deixado um recado!" pensou sentindo-se mais aliviada ao constatar que todos estavam bem.

Sango!!! Que bom que voltou! Venha, junte-se a nós e vamos comemorar! Kagome se levantou e andou até a amiga. – Ah, parabéns! Miroku nos contou, e fico muito feliz por vocês!

Hã? Err obrigada! Mas será que alguém poderia me dizer o motivo da comemoração?

Claro meu anjo! É que o Inu-Yasha e a Kagome vão ter um bebê! Falou o monge puxando a exterminadora para junto dele.

O QUÊ? ESSE HANYOU BURRO VAI SER PAI?

Espera um minutinho, eu não sou burro coisa nenhuma! E o que tem de mais em eu ser pai? É uma coisa natural sabia? Eu e a Kagome treinávamos toda noite, claro que um dia isso ia acontecer! Ele falou cruzando os braços.

Me poupe dos seus comentários pervertidos Inu-Yasha! Desculpe Kagome, é que essa notícia me pegou de surpresa, mas fico muito feliz por você! Só espero que essa criança herde sua inteligência, pois se puxar ao pai, será mais uma porta no mundo! Sango falou abraçando a amiga.

Obrigada Sango, e saiba que eu espero o mesmo! Falou sorrindo.

Não entendi! O hanyou falou com cara de bobo.

Esquece amor, não precisa entender! Kagome falou acariciando o rosto do namorado.

Por que será que eu tenho a impressão que estou sendo enrolado?

Deixa de besteira Inu-Yasha! Vamos comemorar o namoro da Sango e do Miroku! Kaede que estava calada até agora, falou bebendo um pouco de sakê.

Isso mesmo senhora Kaede, temos muito que comemorar, afinal não é todo dia que temos dois bons motivos para celebrar. Falou o monge bebendo também. Quando Kagome pegou um copo e fez menção de levar a boca, o hanyou retirou rapidamente o copo das mãos dela e falou:

A senhora nem pense em beber! Não quero que meu filho nasça um beberrão! Onde já se viu, grávida e querendo beber! É o fim do mundo!

Ah, Inu-Yasha! Mas é só um copinho! Que mal pode fazer?

Nem um copinho, nem um copão, não vai beber e pronto!

Como você é chato! Eu só queria brindar também! Ela falou fazendo beicinho.

Brinda com água! Ele falou seco.

E que graça tem brindar com água? Se pelo menos fosse um suco, mas água?

Se você quiser brindar tem que ser com água, não vou deixar você beber!

Se é assim então, você também não vai beber! Ela falou desafiadora.

Por quê? Não sou eu que estou esperando bebê! Ele falou encarando-a.

Mesmo assim, não vai beber e pronto! Senão depois você vai vir me beijar com gosto de sakê e vou ficar com mais vontade de beber! Ela abaixou os olhos, tentando comover o namorado para que ele a deixasse beber só um pouquinho.

Ta certo! Você me convenceu! Ela levantou os olhos pensando que ele ia deixa-la brindar também, porém: - Miroku, me passa a água por favor? Ela deixou escapar um suspiro desanimado, não ia adiantar nada continuar insistindo, ele não iria mudar de idéia.

Me dê um copo também Miroku? Ela falou resignada.

Essa é a minha garota! O hanyou sorriu satisfeito, quando a viu lhe dar língua.

Bem, Sango! Eu preciso falar uma coisa para você, mas tem que ser em particular. Pode ser?

Claro! Mas será que os outros não vão ficar chateados? Ela falou preocupada.

Não! Depois voltamos e eu conto a eles o que queria falar com você! Ele a segurou pela mão e saíram da cabana, se dirigindo para perto do lago.

Quando chegaram lá, ele sentou-se na grama e ajudou-a a se sentar ao seu lado. Ele olhou para o céu e falou:

Hoje a lua está radiante como você querida!

Deixe disso! Assim você me deixa encabulada!

Não meu amor, se existe alguém que se encabula, esse alguém será a lua, pois a beleza dela nem se compara à sua!

Como você é romântico Miroku! Eu ainda não conhecia esse seu lado. Ela falou corada.

É que eu guardei só para você! Mas Sango, eu queria te dar uma coisa!

O que é?

Sabe, desde que te pedi em namoro, não selei nosso compromisso, então...gostaria que você aceitasse essa lembrança como sinal da minha fidelidade e amor eterno! Falou pegando a mão dela e colocando no seu dedo o pequeno anel.

Miroku! É lindo! Beijou-o apaixonadamente.

A Kagome falou que você gostaria!

Foi ela que escolheu?

Não! Foi ela que me deu, para que selasse nosso compromisso. Esse era o anel que o pai dela lhe dera quando ela fez quinze anos. É muito especial para ela, assim como você também o é. Ela disse que ficaria feliz se esse anel fizer a melhor amiga dela tão feliz quanto ela.

Ah, Miroku! Que lindo! A Kagome também é muito especial para mim, por isso eu gostaria de te pedir uma coisa. Posso?

Claro! Pode dizer!

Eu gostaria que ela fosse a nossa madrinha, pois para mim ela é como uma irmã. Entende?

Claro que entendo! Pois para mim é o mesmo jeito. E nada me faria mais feliz do que ela ser nossa madrinha, pois de certa forma eu devo a ela o nosso namoro.

Eu também sou muito grata a ela e ao Inu-Yasha, afinal foram eles que deram o primeiro empurrão.

Sim, acho que eles foram os responsáveis pela nossa felicidade! Será que eles vão aceitar?

Se pedirmos com jeitinho, acho que sim! Ela respondeu dando um beijo no monge que aproveitou a situação para passar a mão num lugar indevido.

PLAFT!!!! Seu hentai!!!!

Ai! Me desculpe Sangosinha!

Nada de Sangosinha, seu pervertido! Pelo visto terei mais trabalho do que pensei!

Eu prometo que vou me controlar!

Chega! É melhor voltarmos. Eles devem estar preocupados.

Sim!

Levantaram e caminharam, sobre eles pairava o luar. Lindo e aconchegante. Testemunha silenciosa de um amor que, apesar de tudo, era verdadeiro e forte, como os dois apaixonados.


End file.
